Alisa's diary: Love is
by HeartThea22
Summary: Being next to Lars from the time she met him, Alisa witnessed feelings that made her question the human nature. Her diary was waiting for more but Lars couldn't help her this time, however he had an idea about how she could find out… (Pairings: Jin/Xiaoyu, Hwoarang/Asuka/?, Steve/Lili/?)
1. Prologue

**Being next to Lars from the time she met him, Alisa witnessed feelings that made her question the human nature. Her diary was waiting for more but Lars couldn't help her this time, however…**

 **Further explanation of the story at the end of the chapter…**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **PROLOGUE**

Alisa Bosconovitch was a girl, who was expecting from others to help her realize what the word "feelings" meant. She could feel but she wasn't able to understand how she should call this mental state she was in. These days it was usually Lars Alexandersson the one, who would help her find out…However, it was quite difficult for the man, since when you are a human and tries to explain the part of the human nature called "soul" and "feelings", you understand that even yourself don't know how to describe those…

Once his dear Alisa, as he was usually calling her, asked him about what "Hatred" was. He remembered his hands trembling, his blood boiling and his heartbeats rising in the thought of the person, who created this filthy feeling inside of him. But then…How was he supposed to explain this to her? At least his way of feeling the definition of hatred. For him Alisa was a human girl but unfortunately her body wasn't…In the end, he wouldn't be able to explain this…Somewhere in the back of his head, he thought that this was actually for the best…If Alisa didn't know of that feeling, she wouldn't turn into someone like him and not fill her soul and mind with dirt…But then, was he actually protecting her?

Thankfully, she stopped bothering…no, no bothering…more like, she stopped asking him. She, maybe, had felt it. That he couldn't help her. Alisa was always next to him. Helping him without asking for anything in return. Comforting him and making him laugh. Sometimes, she would manage to make him forget his hatred for his disowned father and make him realize the true reason he was fighting…Peace…Fighting in exchange of peace…Kind of oxymoron, huh? Or maybe ludicrous…Whatever someone would want to call it…Anyway, the last thing a person would want to learn for Lars Alexandersson would be his ideals…Women would want to learn his number and how to get into his bed and men, how he was getting women…

But a day that made everything worse arrived. That was something that even the leader of Yggdrasil wouldn't be able to handle…

"Lars-senpai?" said Alisa Bosconovitch with a shy smile on her face…

The blond man turned his head and looked at his beloved girl. He saw her as she was holding that notebook as always. He found it cute. Alisa keeping a diary. He responded to her smile by giving her sincerely one, in return, showing some of his front teeth. He put his phone inside his pocket and said…

"Alisa…What is it? Are you hungry?"

The pink haired girl raised an eyebrow… "Umm…Must I feel hungry? Didn't we eat an hour ago?"

He shook his head… "Forget it." He said… "Do you want anything with me?"

"Umm…"

Lars watched Alisa tightening her grip on her notebook. What was wrong, he wondered? Alisa would surely tell him, if he was supposed to give her a little push. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him straight in his blue eyes. Lars sometimes didn't know how to react when she would show him this gaze. She was so innocent and sweet. Why did she want to throw herself in finding out different definition of feelings? In the days they were living only bad things were happening and only "ill" feelings had managed to sustain. Why would she want to suffer this?

"Why are you hesitating? Come on, let's talk quietly, since I believe that it's something serious for you, right?"

The young girl gave him a brief nod and followed him as he started to walk. They walked inside Lars' office in their Headquarters and he motioned for her to sit on the comfortable couch. Alisa smiled and did as Lars asked her. In the same time, she witnessed Lars doing the same. He relaxed his back on the couch wanting to make her feel less uncomfortable, even though he was as much as her, since he didn't know what she wanted to ask. He hoped something different from the "what hatred is?" thing. But he was damned unlucky…

Poor Lars…

"Well?"

Alisa turned to face him and opened her notebook stopping on a certain page. Lars could see that it was blank. Was she going to take an interview of him? Everything was possible with that girl…

"Lars-senpai…"

"Alisa…" he said in reply waiting impatiently for her to talk. By the way, he really wanted to use the bathroom as well and he needed her to be fast with what she wanted…

The girl placed a finger under her chin and, finally, said… "Remember, when I asked you what hatred was?"

He nodded… "I still remember…"

"You didn't answer me…But I believe I understand why?"

"Really?! How come?"

"It's because you're not feeling any hatred, right?"

Lars rolled his eyes in the inside. Totally wrong, Alisa. Even though, sometimes he wished that she would be right. Who wants to hate? The man decided that he had to be honest with her… "Alisa…If I say "yes" I'll be lying to you and I wouldn't want that. Truth is that you got it wrong. I still can't explain it to you. I'm…I'm sorry."

She stayed silent. She got it wrong, huh? And she stood there trying to figure out the reason of Lars not being able to answer. For her, he was one of the smartest people she knew. Her father, himself and Xiao-onesan…Alisa, suddenly, remembered her friend…Has Xiao-onesan ever felt hatred?

"Anyway, Alisa…" he said trying to get her attention and she looked at him, he smiled and motioned with his hands for her to talk…

The girl nodded and placed her hands on her lap setting the notebook on the coffee table next to the couch… "Umm…I decided, since I was mistaken to not ask you further questions based on the definitions of hatred."

Lars gave her a weak smile and apologized to her in the inside… "So…" she continued… "I believe that on what I'm going to ask you now, you could answer me."

"And what this might be?" asked Lars suspiciously…

With Alisa everything was possible. His sharpness had helped him be able to read somehow a person and all that due to the requirements his job had in order to be able to deal with an opponent and how he was going to move in the battlefield. He stopped wondering when he heard her voice…

"I was thinking about…I mean…I want to fill the empty pages of my diary with this…Can you tell me what love is like?"

The man swallowed hard at what she said and blinked his eyes several times. That was way worse than the "what hatred is?" thing. What was he supposed to tell her now? The situation was very awkward…Alisa had this expectation like expression on her face and she was looking him straight into his eyes. What should he do? He didn't want to disappoint her any further. The only thing he knew was that she couldn't definitely understand his kind of love. How could he tell her…How could he…That…That he wanted to hug her, instead of placing his hand on her shoulder? That he wanted to tell her that he loved her and for her to say that she loves him, too. Instead, he was going to hear responses like: "Thank you, Lars-senpai!" or "I appreciate it and I'll do my best!"…And not for him to mention way other things…That was what Alisa would possibly give him…A rejection straight in his face. And what is worse than Alisa rejecting you? Here's the answer…Alisa rejecting you with a smile on her face…

In the end, Lars Alexandersson knew, deep inside, that he couldn't have such expectations from her. He didn't want to be by himself into a relationship, in the case of Alisa accepting his feelings. As she said that and these thoughts came into his mind, he turned to face her and smiled. He decided on two things in a blink of an eye…

"Alisa…" he sighed… "I'm a terrible man."

"Huh? Why are you saying that? You're not! You're not!" she said with a frown above her eyes…

He touched her hand but he, immediately, removed it and made it into a fist. Her previous look turned into a confused one…

"Lars-senpai?"

The man shook his head and said… "I may know how is to love someone…but…Being completely sorry…I won't tell you!"

"W-Why?"

Lars stood up and walked to the window of his office. He looked outside and saw some of his comrades walking around the base…

"I'm not an expert myself but…I know some things. People accept, most of the times, love differently. And that's because they are different themselves. There are lots kinds of love…But as I said…People understand it, each one, in their own way."

Alisa nodded… "What kind of love is yours?" she asked and heard his giggle…

"That's my secret! If you want to find out the concept of love, you need to feel it first by yourself. Same goes with…h-hatred, as well."

"I see…" she said and looked at the floor…

"Beside me…You're not going to find out…That's for sure, since you can't understand the way a man loves. That's, also, a difference…Women and men love, for an unknown reason, differently. You must be with people, who you can be sympathetic towards them and notice the way they act when they are in that state."

Alisa frowned… "But how am I…"

Lars smiled and sat next to her once again… "Don't worry…What would you say about a vacation?"

"Vacation? Where are we going to go?"

"We're not going together. I'm invited somewhere but…about you, now…leave that to me, ok?"

"I don't know where to…"

He hushed her when he touched her shoulder… "Just trust me! I can just reassure you that you might be able to fill those empty pages of your diary."

The pretty girl smiled and stood up. She looked at him, while he was sitting on the couch, and said… "You mean that?!"

Lars stayed silent but he gave her a nod…

He had something inside his mind about how to help her and he hoped that he would be able to do as he promised her. He was positive that he would because the kind of the character, the person he wanted to ask for help, had…

 _Entry one: I'm going to find soon what "love" is._

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **...**

This story is completely random when it comes to the whole surrounding of the game…

A very obvious example of what I mean includes two things:

1) The devil gene doesn't exist and more importantly…

2) Jin and Kazuya are on good terms with each other and both of them are still victims in the hands of Heihachi. (Jun is alive, as well)

Alisa became friends with Xiaoyu, when the latter helped her…umm, well…find her arms. She was never created to serve Jin and the Mishima Zaibatsu and was, accidentally, found by Lars and his team.

Xiaoyu and Asuka are living together studying in the same college

Hwoarang soon becomes Lili's chauffeur and bodyguard.

Lili doesn't live with her father and works as a worldwide known model

These are the ones, I remember for now…

However, I'll do my best to keep them in character, even though, I'll change a part in Asuka's character to give a more humorous side to the story. (P.S. Do not expect from me to keep Kazuya into character. Saying that he's on good terms with his son is enough to completely change him.)

 **The story focuses equally to all the characters and their romance!**

 **Pairings:**

Lili/Steve

Asuka/Hwoarang

Xiaoyu/Jin


	2. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Yup, yup! That's a good angle…Stay still…please…"

A girl was murmuring to herself as she was holding her camera with both of her hands and had a grin on her face. She started taking photos of something she was exceptionally interested in. She was standing on her knees and a tree trunk was hiding almost all her body except her head and her hands, which she needed for the obvious reason…

"And…The…"

"Asuka?!"

Asuka Kazama heard, suddenly, her name and the camera fell from her hands, since she was startled. Her eyes widened as she saw her beloved and sacred gadget lying on the grass. She ignored the person, who was standing behind her and started "mourning" for her camera. Some of the tears, she shed, were truly honest and real. She was definitely not faking it, since the person was that kind of girl, meaning herself…

"My…My ca…My camera!" she took it in her hands and brought it, in a dramatic way, to her chest…

A rational person…and whatever, a normal person, in general, would probably mourn over his or her wasted money. But no…Asuka Kazama was bonded emotionally with this specific item. The reasons will be found out later…

She bit her lip and turned angrily to face the person behind her… "X-Xiaoyu…Don't think you're going away with that."

"What did I do?" she asked…

"Ugh! What you say?" she said and gathered her things from the ground… "You damned startled me and I dropped my beloved camera."

Xiaoyu crossed her arms. She was aware of her friend's hobby but not that she was that much into it. On the other hand, she had an idea about this passionate side of hers. She sighed and took the camera from her hands. She shook it slightly next to her ear and didn't hear anything. She rolled her eyes and gave it back…

"Stop overreacting! It's fine and not to mention that it fell on a grassy ground. If it fell on the road, I would compensate you by buying another one."

"It's not that simple! This camera is my thesaurus!"

"Huh?! Thesaurus?" said Xiaoyu with widened eyes…

Asuka nodded believing her words with every might she had. Xiaoyu sighed at the girl's unreasonable seriousness and Asuka became even more annoyed by that, since she understood that she thought of her as pitiful. But why…Did she commit a crime? She just loved "spending time" with her "thesaurus"…

"Stop having that look on your face! It really pisses me off, since you haven't even apologized."

"Will you calm down if I do?" asked Xiaoyu and placed her bag on her shoulder…

The other girl didn't say anything and tried to check if her camera needed to be fixed. Thankfully, it was ok and then, she turned to face her both friend and roommate…

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me. Since, it's safe, I'll let you go."

"I'm so really thankful!" she said ironically…

"You dare joke with me?"

Xiaoyu shook her head as she saw Asuka making her hands in fists. She bit her lip and after placing her bag on her shoulder, as well, she wore her hat. Xiaoyu smiled and linked arms with her. Asuka, still being somewhat angry at her, tried to break free from her grip but her friend was holding her very tight. In the end, she gave up and saw her smiling at her…

"Anyway…What do you want?"

"See you?"

"You're on it today, aren't you?" said Asuka and showed her fist, which was eager to punch her…

Xiaoyu giggled and gave her a light peck on her cheek with Asuka trying to avoid her kiss… "What's with you?!" she asked her but the other girl just waved her hand. With her head she motioned for her to start walking and Asuka after a big sigh did as she asked her…

"How was class?"

Asuka rolled her eyes… "Ask first if I attended."

Xiaoyu lowered a little her head and looked concerned at her… "Why? What happened?"

Her lips turned downwards but when she felt Xiaoyu's worry, she smiled at her and said… "It's not the time for that now."

"Seriously now…Tell me."

The brunette touched gently the other's hand… "Relax, didn't I say? I will tell you…I will DEFINITELY tell you, when it's gonna be time for this. Now, it's your turn, as I understood from your uninvited visit, you want something. Say it!"

Xiaoyu gave her a nod and said after they crossed carefully the road… "I'm going to meet with someone. Wanna come?"

Her friend gave her a playful grin and nudged her… "Are you having a date?"

She released her finally from her grip and looked hopelessly at her… "Seriously, girl? If I was going on a date, why would I want you there?"

Asuka placed a finger under her chin… "Makes sense…So?"

The black haired girl started walking again and the other walked quickly beside her… "There's this guy, who asked me to meet with him. He said that yesterday and today he told me the time and destination. So? We don't have to go to work today and I, honestly, don't want to go alone. So please?!" she said to her and brought her hands together pleading her…

"Are you meeting a stranger?"

"Well…it's a "yes" and a "no" in the same time. I know him by name and some traits of his but I never met him personally. So…"

Asuka nodded and said… "Whatever…Let's go! I'm coming."

Xiaoyu gave her a light hug and they made their way to the meeting place… "Thank you! I'll cook your favorite, when we get home."

She sighed at her and took her gaze away… "You better do!"

…

Lars Alexandersson was sitting inside a café, waiting for the person, he invited out to arrive. He was still thinking of how lucky he was by leaving without Alisa asking him where to. As it was expected from her character and the way she was acting, she enjoyed watching romantic dramas, since he let her watch TV inside his office. Television, eh? Such a power it has…So strange…and fearsome, commented Lars and a worried frown appeared above his eyes. Suddenly, he heard the door opening and saw two college girls walking inside. Nah…He was expecting just one…

He looked down on the wooden table but soon enough, he noticed a shadow on top of him…

"Umm…excuse me…Are you?" she said pointing at him…

Lars smiled when the two came closer. From a close distance her face seemed familiar because of a photo Alisa had with the two of them inside an amusement park. But what was it with the other one? He ignored that for now and said… "Are you Xiaoyu? Alisa's friend?"

Xiaoyu's eyes widened after hearing her dear friend's name. She had to listen from her in months now. She gave him a brief nod still being surprised and extended her hand at him… "That's me! And as I guess, you are Lars Alexandersson. I've heard a lot about you from her…And to prevent you…Only good things!"

Lars giggled at her and he turned to the other girl, who was looking weirdly at him. Xiaoyu noticed his confused expression and nudged Asuka on her arm… _"Not the time to drool now, Asuka!"_ said Xiaoyu in the inside…

She said the same thing to herself, as well, some time ago before they approached him, and since Lars' looks were indisputably one of the best, the two of them have ever seen. Feeling Xiaoyu trying to get her attention, Asuka Kazama blinked several times her eyes and said with a smile to her… "What is it?"

Xiaoyu gave an apologetic smile to Lars' direction, who just gave her a reassuring nod. With her hand she made her look at him with a normal expression, this time, and heard her friend saying again… "Asuka, this is Lars Alexandersson. Mr. Alexandersson, this is Asuka Kazama."

Lars' smile disappeared from his lips when he heard the familiar name. Yeah…This guy was the Mishima Zaibatsu's CEO. He shook mentally his head thinking that it could be a synonymy case. He managed to return to his smiling expression and said… "Nice to meet you! Call me Lars, you two."

The two girls smiled and nodded. Asuka, then, pointed for Xiaoyu to sit down and she nodded, this time too. As she did that, Asuka followed her. Lars motioned for the waitress and she approached their table… "I'm ready to hear your order, please."

Xiaoyu and Asuka took the menu price list in their hands and started looking for the cheapest choices. They could see all kinds of coffee, wine, sweets and alcohol in general… "Why is everything here so expensive?" whispered Asuka to Xiaoyu, who felt the same way. These two girls were working to fend for themselves but they needed money for books, food…well, ok…since they lived in the dormitories they didn't have to pay any bills…However, there was a little secret…Being in their nature, as women made them be completely weak when it came to fashion. Asuka didn't care as much as Xiaoyu but her situation wasn't that different, since she preferred to spend the rest of her income on new gadgets. Both of them with their own weaknesses. Lars noticed their uneasiness, since they believed that they had to order something, in any case. He smiled knowing the reason behind it and said…

"Ladies…" he said and the two looked at him… "Order whatever you like. Everything's on me."

"SERIOUSLY?!" said Asuka enthusiastically…

Lars nodded and turned to Xiaoyu… "Well?"

"Really, Asuka? We better don't…"

Asuka Kazama took the menu away from Xiaoyu's hands and looked at it once again… "He suggested it…It would be rude to decline."

Xiaoyu sighed…She wasn't feeling too comfortable having a stranger paying for them. On the other hand, the girl next to her seemed pretty worked up. She thought of letting it go, since she was the one, who drugged her with her here in the first place. With the corner of her eyes, she noticed Lars looking at her. She brought her gaze to his own and he said… "Don't hold back! Please…Order whatever you want, as much as you wish."

"What?! Some tea will be…"

"HUH?! Tea?! Tea?! Go have tea by yourself. I hate it! I hate every Japanese thing. I'll take number 2…umm…number 6 and number 22…"

"Thank…" tried to say the waitress…

"Uh…Add number 16, as well!"

Lars and Xiaoyu were wide mouthed, especially Lars, since the girl knew that her friend was quite a glutton. On the other hand, Lars, at first, was amazed by Asuka eating that much but when he looked at the price list, he said in the inside… _"That girl has some…expensive taste. And what's with that "I hate every Japanese thing.". Isn't she Japanese?"_

"I'll have the number 11. Thank you!" said Xiaoyu and Asuka looked confused at her…

"Seriously?! This guy's paying and you're holding back?"

"I'm just not hungry or…much thirsty. Just make sure you eat and drink everything you ordered… _or else I won't forgive you_."

Asuka shrugged her shoulders and let her do as she wanted. Lars looked at the waitress and said… "Bring me the usual."

As he said that both of the girls looked at him and, then, at each other, for a moment. They heard the woman thanking him and calling him by his name. As it seemed, he was a regular costumer, here. He nodded at her and gave her his card. The woman left and Lars smiled at them taking them by surprise. They were having a small talk with him asking them about what they were studying at college and stuff familiar to that. He asked Xiaoyu, how she met Alisa and became friends with her. When she told him, he started laughing, since what Alisa did, back there with Xiaoyu, was a lot like her. Some minutes later the waitress came back with their order. She placed the drinks and the sweets Asuka ordered and, then, gave Lars back his card. He took a sip from his coffee and the girls did the same with their own drink…

Xiaoyu looked at Asuka and then at him. She hoped that he wouldn't mind that she asked her to come with her… "Umm…L-Lars?"

"Hm?"

"You don't mind that my friend came, do you?"

"Of course not!" he said and waved his hands… "Well, can I tell you now?"

Xiaoyu nodded. Asuka decided to stay silent and just listen to their conversation enjoying quietly her drink and sweets… "Sure! I hear ya."

The older man crossed his arms and rested his back on the comfortable chair… "Well…" For a moment he thought of being honest with her but he decided against it in the end. He wanted for Alisa to find out about their feelings honestly and without her friend trying to help her… "I'm invited somewhere and I don't know how much I'm going to be absent" he continued… "As a favor, could you take care of Alisa for me?"

Xiaoyu felt somehow offended. She knew Alisa a long time ago than Lars did. She knew her better… "For you, you say? Alisa is my friend. You make it sound like I was going to be her nanny."

"I wasn't trying to do that…Honestly, I didn't."

The girl sighed and looked at her lap. She looked at him and nodded… "I get it…I'll be more than happy to be with Alisa again. I've missed her so much!"

"I'm glad to hear that! Alisa will be definitely excited to be with you."

" _She better be!"_ thought Xiaoyu in the inside. All Alisa was doing, the last time they saw each other, was to talk about the man in front of her. What was so good in him? She had thought back then but now she kind of understood. From meters away you could see a charismatic man, who could take anyone's attention. He was incredibly gorgeous, even though she knew that this was the last thing, Alisa was going to mention about him. Actually, she had never showed him to her. He had a gentle gaze and a welcoming aura. She had felt that kind of thing once in her past but she had forgotten it…since now.

Asuka Kazama had just finished enjoying her little "paradise" in front of her. She heard everything they talked about. Alisa…Yeah, she remembered Xiaoyu telling her about a girl like her. Her eyes widened when she told her that she was an android. She was curious to meet a robot with gentle feelings, since that was the way Xiaoyu described her. Actually, she said that she was the kindest person she had ever met…and that she possessed an enchanting charm, which by itself was making you eager to approach her and become her friend. So, the day of meeting her arrived. Good!

Lars Alexandersson said once again… "Would you mind coming now? To surprise her? If you're not ready, I can give her a ride to your place tomorrow."

Xiaoyu shook her head with a smile… "No, no…We're going to come with you now."

"I see."

The black haired girl turned to her friend and said in a low voice… "Asuka, you don't have a problem with Alisa staying with us for some time, do you?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes… "Of course not! I was dying to meet that infamous Alisa, anyway. And, actually, how much of a space is she gonna take us, huh?"

Xiaoyu smiled to her and turned to Lars… "Since Asuka is ok with that, as well…What about we go get her?"

…

Lars stood up and the other two after gathering their things did the same. He stopped for a moment and motioned for them to walk first. Soon they arrived to his car and he opened, with a smile on his face, the back door for them to walk inside. The two girls had a blush on their faces. Who sane girl wouldn't, when you have such a hot guy taking care of you as a princess? Lars wanting to make the atmosphere less awkward, since he noticed from the middle small mirror, how tensed they were, turned on the radio and this time he made a question to Asuka…

"Asuka?"

The girl snapped and looked at his back from where she was… "What is it? You talked to me, didn't you?"

Lars giggled and nodded to himself knowing that the girl saw him. He swallowed hard and tightened his grips on the steering wheel… "Your last name is "Kazama", you said…"

"Xiaoyu said it, not me!" she said and frowned…

"T-True…anyway, do you have any relation to the famous Jin Kazama? The CEO?"

Asuka rolled her eyes and Xiaoyu gripped tightly with her left hand the wrist of the right one. Unconsciously, her face turned a little pale and her lips pursed…

"I don't want to be rude, since you are a nice dude, but that's none of your concern." She said…

It's been some years now that she wasn't in good terms with the "CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu" aka, according to their family tree, her cousin. And it was his entire fault. Sometimes she would catch herself thinking that she should have tried hard to reason with him but in the end, he let his grandfather made him his tool. Poor aunt Jun…

"Xiaoyu? Are you feeling ok? You seem a little…pale." Said Lars remembering to return his attention to the road. Asuka placed her hands on her friend's shoulder and lap. She was very worried about Xiaoyu. Could it be that she got sick? The weather was very unstable these days. Could it be that this thing affected her in a way like giving her cold? She hoped not! She wouldn't like eating soups and drinking teas because of her. Another person would say that you need to take care of your sick friend by helping her recover faster. And someone could say "Cook by yourself." And other things like these. In their dorm, Xiaoyu was the one cooking and shopping and Asuka was the one cleaning the house, whenever it was needed. It may seem unfair but she was doing an awesome job. Good thing, her mother was a strict woman, who wasn't accepting her brassy attitude, and made her clean her room and prepare her lunch by herself, when she was still a student in Osaka…

"Xiaoyu?" Asuka called her friend's name…

The girl cupped Asuka's cheek and smiled at her. She, then, said… "Thanks for your concern, Lars…Asuka. I'm ok! Don't worry! I believe it's you know…Female stuff."

…

Lars smiled to himself understanding what she meant. Some time later, they were outside Yggdrasil's Headquarters. Lars opened the back door for them and they walked outside. He told them that he was going to bring Alisa and Xiaoyu smiled after saying: I can't wait! . He bowed and walked away disappearing, soon enough, from their sight. Asuka and Xiaoyu looked at each other with widened eyes. This place was so damned huge. It was surrounded by soldiers. Unconsciously, Asuka took out her camera and started taking photos until Xiaoyu stopped her. The brunette raised an eyebrow annoyed and heard her saying… "What are you doing? That's an army base. It's prohibited!"

Asuka nodded and bit slightly her mouth knowing that Xiaoyu was right, even though she didn't want to admit it… "Whatever" she mumbled and made her smile…

…

The man walked away after making sure that the girls were safe waiting for him at his car. He reached the double door to the main building and took the elevator to go to his office on the top floor. He sighed when he walked inside and pressed a certain button, which needed a code to make the elevator move. The button was going to take him, exactly, inside his office. He pressed the right buttons and the elevator started moving. In seconds he arrived to his office and the double door opened. He walked outside and the first thing he saw was Alisa watching TV…

He sighed… "Makes sense" he said to himself…

He approached her and touched her shoulder. Alisa turned to see him and smiled. She turned off the TV and said as she stood up and bowed… "Welcome back, Lars-senpai! Was your day nice?"

The man nodded… "Alisa…Remember when I told you yesterday that I prepared a vacation for you?"

The girl nodded and Lars continued… "You're going to have it now."

"Now?" she said and raised her eyebrows…

"Indeed…I know it's sudden but believe me, you're going to like it. Shall we go?" he extended his hand for her and she took it giving him a weak smile…

Alisa nodded and the two walked once again outside the office…

…

The two walked outside the main building and Alisa looked around her… "Be a little patient…We have to get to the main gate."

The girl brought her hands together and nodded. She was very curious about what Lars had in his mind and that made her walk faster than before, something that made the man trying to catch up to her. Soon, they were very close to the main gate and the girl saw two women standing next to Lars' car. She figured out that they were slightly arguing about something but that didn't bother her for now. Her attention took the girl with the two low ponytails at each side of her head….

"She's…She's…" Alisa muttered to herself…

Lars, realizing that Alisa found out, touched her shoulder and said… "Why don't you go to her?"

"My Xiao-onesan? You were the one, who called her, right? I'm going to be with her? Right!?"

"You want to?" he said and crossed his arms…

The girl nodded numerous times and made Lars smile… "Go to her. I'll join you walking, since you got me tired with your "running", ok?" For the first time Alisa ignored him and ran to her first friend ever…

…

"You don't have to be angry. It always happens." Said Xiaoyu holding her head…

Asuka gritted her teeth and crossed her arms under her chest… "Who cares?! It bothers me the same way every time. I just can't ignore it!"

She sighed and, suddenly, heard a voice calling her… "XIAO-ONESAN!"

Xiaoyu turned to face the person wide eyed, since she was startled, and Asuka was confused when she heard that "onesan" thing. Did Xiaoyu have a sister? She never said, she had one. And, anyway, didn't they come here to fetch her friend? The Chinese girl smiled widely when she noticed her and started running to her side as well… "Alisa!" she called and Asuka nodded. They, indeed, came to find her friend but why did she call her "onesan".

Finally, the two friends touched each other and Xiaoyu took Alisa in her arms in a protective-sibling-like way. Alisa was calling her "sister", her big sister, so she had to act as one as well…

"Onesan? I missed you." She said when Xiaoyu released her…

"I missed you too…Allie. So, so…much! But now…We're going to be together, right? Lars told you, didn't he?"

Alisa gave her a brief embarrassed nod and brought her hands to her chest… "He did…You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Why do you say that? I guess, as much as, I am."

The pink haired girl giggled at Xiaoyu's slightly annoyed expression and she felt once again Lars' hand on her shoulder. He had arrived just now… "See, Alisa? What do you say? Shall I drive you to your new "home"?"

Xiaoyu nodded and felt Asuka being beside her as well. Before, Alisa was ready to speak, Xiaoyu said… "Alisa, this is my friend and roommate, Asuka…Asuka, this is Alisa, and I've talked to you about her in the past, haven't I?"

Asuka extended her hand and Alisa took it with her own in a handshake… "Nice to meet you!" said Alisa…

The other one nodded and commented… "Yeah…You have. Numerous times that you used to get on my nerves."

"When doesn't someone get on your nerves?" said Xiaoyu as a matter of fact…

Once again, Asuka ignored Xiaoyu's words and it was Lars' time to speak… "Well, it's getting dark…" he said and looked at the sky… "Let's get going, huh?"

The three girls nodded and started making their way to his car, with Xiaoyu holding gently Alisa's hand…

When she took her hand, it was like an invisible agreement between them…Saying that "Ok, Alisa…Next to me you're going to realize all kinds of love."

 _Entry 2: Xiao-onesan…Will you help me understand the definition of love?_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 2**

"Come in, Alisa." Said Ling Xiaoyu as she unlocked hers and Asuka's dormitory. Truth was that the girl was quite anxious, if Alisa was going to like the room. On the other hand, Asuka didn't give a damn. As she entered the room, she threw her bag and hat on the couch and made her way quickly into the bathroom. Well, she was holding it for about an hour now…

Alisa bowed slightly in front of Xiaoyu, who just squeezed her friend's shoulder. She looked around her and saw a small kitchen, a dining table with four chairs. The living room with two couches and an armchair. They seemed comfortable, she commented in her data. She should sit on one of them, when she'll find the chance. Asuka had informed Xiaoyu that "she wanted like dead to use the toilet", so she assumed that the white door, the short brunette girl opened, was that of the bathroom. Her eyes noticed the differences in the decoration and her best friend realized it…

"Weird, huh?" she said and giggled…

"What do you mean?" asked Alisa as she watched her friend locking the dormitory's door. Xiaoyu having an awkward grin on her face showed her the different taste she and Asuka had concerning the decoration. Three years ago, when they found out that they were going to be roommates, the Chinese girl insisted on finding a solution about that but Asuka dismissed the subject by saying that each one of them would decorate their space inside the room as they wished. Back then, that they weren't friends Xiaoyu decided to let it be, since she wanted to maintain a friendly relationship between her and her roommate. She hated awkward situations. Well, in the end, they managed to become very good friends. Especially, Asuka felt this way since she was a girl, who was more difficult in making honest relationships with women. It was true that Xiaoyu was way more sociable than her and with that she meant the part of the small talk between people. Xiaoyu was able to hide in a way her true feelings but Asuka was way too hot headed to have a normal conversation with someone she disliked…

"Don't you see? It's completely obvious, I mean, that Asuka and I have way too different tastes. Well, except the fact that we both like stuffed animals."

Alisa gave her a brief nod. She brought her hands to her chest and said to her… "Xiao-onesan, can I take a look around?"

The girl nodded… "Look as much as you want. Asuka doesn't mind."… "Except if you go to the bathroom." Xiaoyu added jokingly…

The pink haired girl giggled at her friend and thanked her. She saw Xiaoyu smiling at her and then, as she made her way to the kitchen. Alisa went first to the area, where Asuka's things were. She saw a laptop, which was on standby. The screen was big and at first sight someone would say that it was actually a television. There were a lot of magazines with the content of technology and photography, as Alisa noticed when she scanned them. Her eyes were brought to her bed. Two pillows and a lot of stuffed animals. Xiaoyu mentioned before that the only common thing, they had when it was coming to decoration, was that. She turned her head and walked to Xiaoyu's space of the room. The place was so like Xiao-onesan, thought Alisa and smiled. The desk had a laptop as well but not as big as Asuka's. There was a full length mirror and a counter, where she had her cosmetics and jewelry. She noticed different pictures of her with her family and some friends, of course, her pet Panda and then two with her and Asuka. A bright smile appeared on Alisa's face, when she saw the background of Xiaoyu's laptop. There was a picture with the two of them. It was the time, when Xiaoyu took her to an amusement park for the first time. A warm feeling was created inside her heart…

…

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening was heard. Alisa turned her head and watched Asuka Kazama walking outside the bathroom. She didn't bother closing it behind and that made Xiaoyu sigh…

"Seriously, now…How many times am I supposed to tell you to close the door?"

Asuka gritted her teeth irritated but decided to not say anything. She made some steps back and closed the door… "Happy, now?" she added…

Xiaoyu ignored her and continued what she was doing. Asuka turned her head to see Alisa standing awkwardly close to where Xiaoyu's bed was. She approached her and touched her shoulder… "Yo!"

Alisa bowed in respect and Asuka rolled her eyes in the inside… "You know, I'm not worthy of that much of respect, ok? You're way too formal. Relax a little."

Xiaoyu smiled and nodded to Alisa, who looked to her direction asking for her approval. She watched Asuka making her way to the living room and saw her relaxing herself at the two seated light pink couch. She patted the other place next to her, motioning for Alisa to sit beside her. The girl nodded and made her way there. Asuka turned her head to her direction and asked her… "You comfortable?"

"Yes!"

"Not me, though." Said Asuka again. She placed her left leg on the coffee table in front of her and her right one on the couch's arm letting in fall. For a moment, Xiaoyu turned her head to see them and witnessed Asuka sitting on a very "ladylike" position on the couch. She didn't find it weird or strange. It was something you'd expect from Asuka Kazama. On the other hand, she saw Alisa sitting next to her with her legs closed in a tensed way and her hands on her lap…

"Alisa?" she called and made her look at her direction…

"Xiao-onesan?"

Xiaoyu dried her hands with a towel and said… "Why don't you relax a little? Look at how Asuka is sitting. I mean you don't have to sit like her but…you need to relax, ok? We're going to stay together for some time."

Asuka touched her shoulder and agreed by nodding her head. Alisa gave a nod to both of them… "I'll do my best."

"We asked you to relax, not to do anything." Said Asuka and took the remote control in her hands…

She turned on the TV. She went through some channels until she noticed the credits of her favorite anime show… "Damn!"

"What happened?" asked Xiaoyu concerned as she, almost, finished cooking Asuka's favorite food…

"It finished…" said Asuka and a sad frown appeared on her face… "It's all your fault!"

"My fault?! You stayed in the bathroom for about thirty minutes."

"What does this have to do with my problem?"

Xiaoyu sighed and added some more flavorings… "Of course it does! If you didn't order all these things, you wouldn't have this kind of problem. You have said it yourself that you don't do well with caffeine."

"And what do you want me to do? I love coffee!" Asuka answered back and crossed her arms…

"Just don't overdo it."

The Japanese girl dropped the subject and started looking through channels again, even asking Alisa for some advice…

Xiaoyu turned off the fire and removed the wok with Asuka's favorite, kung pao chicken, from it. It smelled so damned good. Asuka was going to bow and kneel in front of her. She placed it on the counter and took out three porcelain plates to serve the food…

Asuka Kazama was clicking her tongue on every channel they were changing. As she was ready to do it once again, since she noticed that the channel was saying the news, she noticed the headline and the content of it. Her eyes widened and turned on the volume…

The reported started saying…

 _Jin Kazama, the heir of the powerful Mishima Zaibatsu, returned this morning, after three years to his homeland and base from South Africa, to take over the company and start his duties as the CEO of the Mishima Group…_

"So, this lame excuse of a man has the impudence to come back and play it all high and mighty. He better go and hung himself. Poor aunt Jun…That's all I have to say." Said Asuka shaking her head in annoyance…

"You know him, Asuka-san?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow and looked away from her… "Unfortunately…I do…He's…my…my cousin."

"I see." She said and turned her attention to the TV…

"I, so really, hate myself for that." She added and before she was ready to change the channel again, they heard a loud thud coming from behind them and something like glass breaking…

They were both startled and as they turned their heads behind, they saw Xiaoyu kneeling down holding her left hand, which was burnt. The two of the porcelain plates were broken and the food was spilled on the carpeted orange floor. The two girls rushed to her side. They ignored the spilled food and Alisa noticing what happened took Xiaoyu immediately by the hand and led her to the bathroom. She opened the faucet and let the cold water fall on Xiaoyu's burnt hand. Her eyes were watered by tears, the other two girls assumed that it was because of her injury but why didn't she even react to the pain?

"Alisa?! What should we do? I'm completely useless, when it comes to this kind of thing."

Alisa watched Xiaoyu's face, which had a completely strange expression. It was like she wasn't in pain or that it was the last thing she cared about now. She turned her head to see a concerned Asuka Kazama… "Is there a pharmacy near here?"

She nodded…

"Good! I'd like you to buy some unguent for burns and, I believe, we may need some bandages."

"Umm…On it!" she said and taking her bag made her way outside the dorm…

…

Ling Xiaoyu realized back then that the news was concerning Jin Kazama. She decided to not pay any attention but…but…It was so tempting to see him after three years. How did he change? Or did he change in the first place? She swallowed hard and as the time to serve the chicken arrived, she made her way to the table with just staring at the meal she cooked just for her good friend Asuka Kazama. The brunette didn't know that Xiaoyu was acquainted with her cousin and she wasn't going to tell her, anyway. Maybe, it would be just pointless, since even Asuka, his own relative, considered him a lost cause…

But she couldn't control herself…

Her gaze fell on the TV, which the Japanese girl brought with her from Osaka. She watched him being photographed while getting outside the limousine and walking inside the Mishima Zaibatsu's Headquarters. He changed…He got muscular and somehow taller. His face's angles became more visible than how they were back then. But these were just the changes of adultness. What mattered to her was the unfamiliarity his eyes emitted. In the past, she would notice warmth and kindness in Jin Kazama's eyes…but now…These brown eyes were replaced by an intense frown above them and cold, dry brown colored iris…Who was this stranger with Jin's face?

"Xiao-onesan?"

Alisa's voice woke up Xiaoyu from her thoughts. The shock, which was created inside her by seeing him like that, caused her a cold chill all through her spine and froze her hands. Xiaoyu turned to face her friend and smiled at her concerned eyes…

"I'm feeling a lot better, Alisa. I believe we can close the faucet."

The other girl shook her head… "No, we can't! Until Asuka-san brings the things we need to take care of your injury."

Xiaoyu didn't say anything else but gave her a nod. Alisa looked her upside down… "Why did that happened, Xiao-onesan?"

"Uh…the plates…they just…slipped from my hands."

"Is that so? Really? If something worries you, you will tell me, right?"

With her other hand, Xiaoyu caressed Alisa's face. She gave her a weak smile and nodded… "When I'll have something I want to share…You will be the first to know."

…

As she was walking the stairs to the exit of the dormitories' building, Asuka Kazama was thinking about where was the closest pharmacy. She nodded when she remembered where it was the one closer. She opened the double door of the exit and ran outside. She started running at the sidewalk and she took the corner on her left to see the building she was searching. She ran faster than before until she bumped onto a person. She fell on her butt when the only thing that happened to the other person was for the paper bag he was holding to fall on the ground. Asuka heard him mumbling something in a different language. She recognized that he spoke Korean. She watched his tall figure. He was muscular in a normal way. A little more than fit, in other words. He had long auburn hair with some of his hair wrapped in a mid-high ponytail and the rest falling down covering his nape. His face remained a mystery to her but she took notice of his long legs…

"Watch where you step next time, brat." He said angrily to her, however without losing his composure…

Asuka ignored what he said and after standing up, she took her bag from the ground and made her way to the pharmacy. He turned his head to see where she was running to. Thinking that it was none of his busyness he turned his head back to where he was looking first and kneeled on the ground to gather the staff he dropped because of that stupid girl. He placed everything inside the paper bag and before he was ready to leave, he heard his cellphone. He took it outside his black suit's jacket pocket and answered the call, after looking at the caller…

"Yes, ma'am! I made preparations...I see…I'll come and take you at 11AM, then…Right…I'll make sure they have it ready for you tomorrow. Have a nice rest. Goodbye!"

The man let out a sigh and continued his way to find his motorcycle…

 _Entry 3: How is possible for a person to change in such a scary way?_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **NOTE:** As I finished this chapter, I decided to give Hwoarang a double personality. Not anything excessive…What am I saying? Of course it is. Can you imagine a polite, composed Hwoarang? I know, definitely NOT! But that's the way he's gonna be in his professional mode. While working with Lili, I mean.


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 3**

Lili Rochefort was a girl blessed with divine beauty. From her childish years, people from different cosmetic or clothing companies wanted her to advertise for them. She still remembered the time when her father took her to the birthday party of one of his business partners' son. She never left her father's hand and whenever he would look at her with his beautiful smile her eyes would shine. This kind of expression made a photographer want to make her his model. He was working for a fashion magazine, which was worldwide known and it was about those days that they wanted to add "a children's edition". Those days making clothes for elementary students and infants was really fashionable. The man approached them and with a polite smile gave her father his business card. He begged him to allow him to photograph his daughter. Lili's father was completely against it. _I'm not going to allow you to drive my child into this world full of hateful antagonism. She's my dear pure and kind daughter. You won't shatter her innocent heart._ That was what her father exactly said to him and tightened his grip on little Lili's hand. Even though his grip hurt her frail hand, Lili knew that her father was saying all this to protect her… _Father?_ She said back then… _Please, let me do this. Just once. I want you to have my pictures all over your office._ Her father looked deep into her blue eyes and noticed the expectation they were emitting. His grip on her hand loosened… _You really want to do this?_ He asked her and she gave him a nod… _I see…but just this once, ok?_

However, "The just this once" thing happened again and again. Lili was happy with what she was doing. She had people taking care of her and trying to get on her good side. That was a "have to do" thing or else they were fired from their supervisors, since young Lili had already started to be one of their biggest assets. As the years were going on, she started to realize that she had the need to do other things but the way she chose to live didn't give her any freedom as to play with her friends…even though she didn't have any…

When she entered the age of sixteen, it was the time when everything changed wholly. Her body stopped changing and she had the perfect proportions and qualities to stand on the runway equally with older or more experienced models. But with the more experience she was getting, the pressure was getting even bigger. She remembered her father's words back there when she was just six years old. When he talked about "hateful antagonism". If only she had him close to her now. When she became sixteen, she left her house in Monaco and went to live in New York with her manager. Her father was looking out for her and he was the one, who hired that woman as a manager for his daughter. She used to be his secretary for a lot of years and he was always satisfied from her work. However, he decided to be strict with Lili. She was the one, who was happy and wanted to continue doing this kind of thing. He told her that she needed to take care of herself this time. Lili agreed with her father in the inside. At first, she felt alone and helpless but she cheered up when she decided to do her best for him…

…

'Cough, Cough'

The young girl placed her hand on her mouth as she started coughing. She was feeling a little weary for some days now. Truth is that as a professional model, she had a specific everyday diet. She wasn't eating food with a lot of vitamins but she was replenishing them by getting pills. Her manager was worried about her, fearing that she may collapse out of nowhere. She was trying to reason with Lili but the only thing she was managing to do was to get her angry. What a stubborn girl? It's been five years now that she was working with her but she was still difficult to deal with. It was when Lili said to her that she accepted a job in Japan that everything turned worse. It was true that Lili had already finished with doing all her jobs here, well she was really professional and punctual, but still, the woman couldn't follow her this time. She was her manager. Maybe, Lili didn't have to do anything and finished everything she had but still, the woman had to be in contact with her agency and accept or deny possible future contracts for her. This time she realized that she, at least, needed to have someone she could trust to take care of Lili, there, and be her bodyguard. A smile appeared on her red colored lips, when she remembered something or better someone…

"Lili, are you ok? Should I delay your flight?"

The young girl shook her head negatively and while having the pill inside her mouth, containing some of the vitamins she needed to take, she swallowed it as she started drinking a glass of water. She sighed and placed the glass on the counter… "No, I'm fine. Anyway, I have already talked with Hwoarang and informed him about when I'll be there."

"I see…Lili?"

"Yes?"

The woman after placing the tray with Lili's usual breakfast on the table, walked behind her and touched her shoulders… "Since, you're going to Japan for that commercial…Why don't you take a long vacation there?"

Lili placed her hand under her chin and with one of the fingers of her other hand, she started playing with her hair. She raised her head to look at her manager. A longtime vacation sounded nice but then…This time period was always busy. "Don't I have any job scheduled?"

"I believe they want for you to do something but anyway, it's not something important."

"Did they give you any hint about the content? I mean…Runway or a photo shoot?"

She gave her a nod and walked to sit at the chair opposite her. She filled Lili's cup with some warm milk with honey inside and she filled her own with some coffee. For a moment the blonde younger girl felt jealous. She never had coffee, so she didn't know the taste, but the smell was really soothing and felt nice…

"I believe it's a photo shoot. Well…Do you want me to tell you the theme when I find out?"

"Please do. By the way, Hwoarang said that he had prepared everything, so you don't need to worry."

The woman nodded and smiled… "He sure is a dependable man."

Lili crossed her arms and looked curiously at her manager… "Now that we mentioned him, you hired him…And you said back there that we can trust him. Did you know him a lot before that?"

The older woman crossed her legs and a nostalgic expression appeared on her face… "You could say that…Actually, he's somewhat like a son to me. Better call him my godson, hehe…"

"What do you mean?"

"You see…His mother and I were friends. Your father had told you, maybe, when you found out that I will come with you, that I was one of his most hardworking employees. I really tried my best to help her…She was sick, you know. Since, things weren't getting any better, I decided to talk to your father and he was kind enough to lend me some money."

"So? Did you manage to help her?"

A sad smile appeared on the woman's face. She really tried to smile or else she would break down to tears… "Unfortunately, I was too late. I, still, remember the day of the funeral. Her son was there, completely clueless. He couldn't realize it. When I approached him, it was the least I could do, he gave me a letter. I recognized my friend's handwriting. She asked from me to keep an eye on him. Thankfully, she had talked with a lawyer, as well, and I immediately took him under my custody."

The woman stopped talking when she felt her eyes getting teary. Lili gave her a concerned glance but in an instant looked at her empty now plate… "Believe me, Lili…You can trust this child."

She gave her a brief nod and stood up from the table and the other woman did the same… "I'm going to have a bath now."

"But keep in mind that we will have to be at the airport in about an hour. Two bodyguards will be on the same flight as you, in any case, and when you'll arrive, Hwoarang will take the lead."

"Got it! I won't be late."

…

A black car was parked at the private parking area of one of Tokyo's airports. A tall man dressed in a black suit walked out of it and after looking around him, he closed the driver's door. He locked it and made his way inside the airport. Soon he arrived at the waiting station. He saw a bunch of suspicious looking people standing closer. Could they be journalists? Hwoarang approached one of the security guards and asked him…

"A-Are they reporters?"

"Probably…These days a lot of…how to say it… "Important people" are coming. Yesterday, it was Jin Kazama."

Hwoarang's eyes widened… "Who?! _That bastard dared to come back?_ "

The man gave him a strange look but then looked at the reporters' direction… "Who knows why they are here today?"

" _This is bad…I hope she won't make a flamboyant appearance or else…"_ he thought and took out of his pocket his cell phone…

He was biting nervously his lips, while waiting for the other person to answer the phone…

"Pick it up, already! Oh! Lisa?! What am I supposed to do? A bunch of reporters are here…What do you mean? If you remember your client is one of the most popular models, you know that she easily attracts attention…Just two?! You should have sent with her more. What? She asked for this? Is she crazy? Ok…I'll go wait for her there. Bye! I know already!" he dropped the call and let out a "mentally tired" sigh…

…

" _Hehe…How did you know I liked this?" said Ling Xiaoyu at her friend…_

 _She placed the music box on her lap and turned it on. The beautiful sweet melody started filling her ears. She smiled at herself and then she touched gently the back of her friend's hand. He was taken aback by this and his gaze fell on her small in contrast to his hand…_

" _Thank you, Jin…But…"_

" _But?" he asked and raised his gaze at her face…_

 _Xiaoyu caressed once again his hand and that made him smile at her…_

" _You didn't have to…It's not my birthday or…and…we're…not…Anyway, I'm not your girlfriend."_

 _When she realized her own words, she took her hand away from his and her lips turned downwards. Jin tightened his grips. What's with this? All he wanted to do was to make her happy by giving her a present and now…Did he do anything wrong? He was excited in the idea of giving her a present he knew that she would like. He swallowed hard and he grabbed her hands. She was startled by this…_

" _J-Jin…What are you…"_

" _Xiao? Being in a relationship or not with you it's the same for me. What's with this? Even if I tell you now to be my girlfriend, will your feelings change? Or if we stay like this?"_

 _She gave him a small sad smile and he cupped her face…Without noticing it, he felt a single tear of hers falling on his hand. His eyes widened…Xiaoyu placed her hand on Jin's. The one, which was touching her cheek. Jin moved closer to her and hugged her tightly…_

" _Xiao?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _I know that now, I can't bring you happiness but…"_

" _What are you saying?" she interrupted him…_

" _Let me talk…" Xiaoyu buried her head deeper into his chest… "Now, I'm just a weak boy…But I promise you. I will become a dependable and powerful man. And then…Then, I will marry you."_

" _HUH?!" she said and pulled away from him being surprised… "You serious?!"_

" _Dead serious."_

…

Xiaoyu opened slowly her eyes. As she did that, tears fell from her eyes. She wasn't shedding them now…Maybe, they were kept from back there. But in the past, these tears would express her happiness…now…What's their kind now? She turned to her left and saw no one. She remembered that Alisa was laying, there, next to her last night. She placed her arm above her eyes and a weird smile crossed her lips…

"Indeed…You became a powerful man…Dependable? I don't think so…Jin." She said to herself…

A sigh escaped her lips and she stood up. She checked the time at her alarm clock. Ugh…She slept a lot. She touched her chest when she noticed that on the same drawer as her alarm clock, she had, also, placed the music box, Jin gave her as a present. She shook her head and started "slapping" playfully her cheeks. She stood up and stretched…

Xiaoyu walked to the window and opened it, letting the fresh air fill the room. She looked outside. The town was as busy as always but it felt good. The dream she had didn't actually bothered her. It was a nice memory. If only she could turn back in those days? If she knew, she wouldn't trust him that easily. Maybe, she shouldn't have accepted his gift, in the end. As this thought entered her mind, her gaze fell once again on the music box. But no…she was proud of that trait of hers. She never had any regrets. She couldn't imagine herself having not met Jin and especially falling in love with him. On the other hand, she could be a little more careful…that was true. A grin appeared, suddenly, on her face…

"No, no, Xiao! Time to cheer up. Even though, I still…love him. Jin belongs just to my past. Off to the future I go!" she said to herself and nodded…

She walked away from where she was standing next to the window but she stopped for a moment. Being lost in her thoughts, she forgot about Alisa and Asuka. She remembered Asuka telling her that she needed to go and buy something but where the hell was Alisa? She rushed to the kitchen and thankfully she noticed a note being stack on the fridge. For a moment she gritted her teeth. It was obviously Asuka, who did this. That girl! She was always telling her to not stick anything on the furniture but she still kept on doing it. She decided to ignore it and took the note in her hands…

 _I'm out! I'll bring breakfast back (make sure there is coffee, though). I won't be late._

 _P.S. Alisa is with me_

Xiaoyu read the note and smiled. Demanding as always. At least, Alisa was with her. The girl threw the note inside the recycle bin and proceeded to make the coffee, Asuka longed so much for. In about ten minutes later, the dorm's door opened and Asuka with Alisa walked inside, with the latter holding all the bags. An irritated sigh escaped Xiaoyu's mouth. She made her way quickly to Alisa's side and took the bags from her. Alisa had a confused expression on her face. It wasn't heavy for her, so why did one-san come to help her? In the end, she gave her a smile and Xiaoyu nodded. Asuka rolled her eyes at them and locked the door after closing it…

Asuka snapped slightly when her nose made contact with something pleasuring. She licked her lips and smiled with her eyes. She rushed to Xiaoyu's side, who was placing the bags on the counter and touched her shoulders… "Don't tell me!"

"What is it?" she asked confused…

"You did my absolute favorite, didn't you?"

"Indeed…As expected of a person addicted to caffeine." She said and placed a hand on her forehead. Asuka looked inside the light blue cup, which had her name written on it. Xiaoyu had one as well, even though it was orange and, obviously, with her own name on it. She looked at the color and had a better contact with the smell, which was revealing the taste. Xiaoyu found her cute in a funny way. Both of them were getting easily excited but Asuka was overdoing it. She, then, turned to Alisa, who was standing straight behind her. She placed her hands gently on her shoulders…

"Alisa? I made some for you. Would you like to taste it?"

"Of course, Xiao-onesan!"

Xiaoyu grabbed her hand and led her to the table. Her eyes widened and she stopped her pace with Alisa bumping a little onto her…

"Why did you buy that much?!"

Asuka raised an eyebrow and took out of her mouth the donut, she just tried to savor. She looked away from Xiaoyu and gathered everything she bought to her side. "I didn't ask you to eat."

"That's not the point!" she said and crossed her arms… "Didn't we say for you to not overdo it?"

"Just relax! The only thing that can actually happen will be, me spending another thirty minutes inside the toilet." Answered Asuka back and had a sip from her coffee…

Xiaoyu decided to not pull the subject any further and turned to Alisa… "Allie, come! Let's eat."

"Alisa is welcomed to eat, you're not."

"Oh really? I'm so hurt."

"Just kidding!"

With Asuka saying that, the three girls started eating. Xiaoyu was looking carefully at Alisa, who was ready to taste her coffee… "Alisa, be careful with that, ok? It's hot."

The pink haired gave her a nod but Xiaoyu's words took Asuka's attention, who looked at her hand… "By the way, how's your hand?"

"Yes, Xiao-onesan…Does it feel better?"

Xiaoyu touched her arm, which was wrapped in bandages. Unfortunately, she remembered the cause but she managed to repress it by trying to give them a smile…

"A lot better. Thanks again, guys."

Asuka breathed out and cleaned a little the edge of her mouth… "At least it wasn't for nothing." She mumbled to herself…

"Nothing…for what?" asked Xiaoyu confused…

The brunette tightened her fists remembering the encounter with that stupid annoying rude idiot. How dare he? And not only that. Maybe, he was actually a thief, since she had lost her student's passport and when she went back to where she fell, it was nowhere to be found. He, obviously, faked it. He should have been of those, who actually stand on the corners of the sidewalks and wait for their victims to appear. However, she decided to let it go for now. She was going to let the university's secretariat know and if possible make another one for her…otherwise? She was screwed…

"Asuka?"

"Forget it! Why don't we open the TV?"

Both Xiaoyu and Alisa nodded and the first walked to take the remote control, which was on top of the two seated couch. She walked back to the table and opened the TV. Suddenly, Asuka took the remote from her friend's hands with the latter being justifiably annoyed. She could just ask for it. She wasn't really interested anyway…

"By the way, girls…What would you say if we go and play later, huh? What about an amusement park?" Xiaoyu suggested…

Asuka gave her a suspicious glance… "What are you on? Pretty suspicious…"

"Huh?! I just want to thank you for yesterday."

Suddenly her eyes widened… "You mean that you will pay for all of us?"

Xiaoyu nodded knowing the reason why Asuka seemed so spirited suddenly...

"Ok, I'm in! What about you, Alisa?"

Alisa didn't answer them. That was weird. As a robot she was always aware of her surroundings, at least that was how Asuka and Xiaoyu thought. The two looked at each other and Xiaoyu extended her hand and touched lightly Alisa's… "Allie?"

Finally, Alisa responded at her by looking at them and said pointing at the TV… "Isn't that girl beautiful?"

"Who?" asked Xiaoyu and Asuka in unison. They followed the way Alisa was pointing and their eyes fell on the TV…

Xiaoyu nodded but Asuka stayed silent… "You're right, Allie! She's really pretty and successful. Oh…How I'd wish to be at least acquainted with her?"

"That means she's popular?" asked Alisa again…

"Well, duh? With those looks?" Asuka was heard this time… "She's Lili Rochefort. One of the most famous worldwide known models."

Alisa looked at Xiaoyu, who gave her a smile. The young girl couldn't understand why looks can make someone popular? But then, they said that she is a model. Well, she knew that the "fashion industry" was a popular factor to the women. Now she could understand her popularity somehow…

" _Oh my, thank you for your concern. It's not certain how long I'm going to be here because of my job but I always wanted to visit Japan."_

" _Thank you, Miss Rochefort. Have a pleasant stay here in Tokyo."_

" _I will. Now if you excuse me."_

Asuka turned the volume down as Lili's interview was over. As it seemed she was more approachable than she imagined…

…

Hwoarang walked outside the car when he noticed a blonde tall girl leaving the airport. Two bodyguards were standing at her side and they were making their way to him. He stomped on his cigarette and opened the back door for her. Soon enough, Lili appeared in front of him and smiled. He bowed in front of her and she let out a sigh. That was so bothersome. The young girl enjoyed being with him because he was actually making her feel comfortable…And now?...Did Lisa say anything to him?

"Nice seeing you, Hwoarang." She said and dismissed her two bodyguards…

They left and the two were now alone. Hwoarang waited for her to step inside and as she did, he said… "Same here…Lili."

Lili smiled when she heard him calling her by her first name. He closed the door for her and walked to the driver's door. He opened it and walked inside the car…

"How was your flight?" he asked as he turned on the enjine…

"Nothing out of the ordinary…just a normal flight."

A small smile appeared on his lips and gave her a nod… "I see…May I ask you something?"

"What is it?" she said and crossed her legs…

"Why did you take the decision to let the reporters interview you?"

"Don't you get it? Since I let them do it now, I could at least have a piece of quiet."

Hwoarang chuckled at what she said… "Pretty naïve of you…Don't underestimate those guys."

"Thanks for your concern but whatever…Take me home."

"Roger that!"

Still inside the car, Lili noticed a paper bag being at the back seat next to her. She took it in her hands but hesitated to open it. Maybe it was his and she shouldn't pry into it. She swallowed hard and said… "Hwoarang?"

"Yes?"

"What's inside this paper bag? Is it yours?"

Hwoarang shook his head, still looking at the road… "It's yours ma'am. A new cellphone sent by your agency here…weird though…and some spare keys from the house. I believe I should have a pair."

"I agree…Hey? What's a student's passport doing here?"

The young man raised an eyebrow confused… "What do you mean?"

"I can see the cell phone and keys but there's, also, this thing here…It belongs to a girl…Asuka Kazama, it says"

His eyes widened… "Huh? K-Kazama?"

"You know her? Could she be related to that new CEO?" she asked curiously…

"Oh no! I was just surprised because of the surname as well…What should I do with it? Dispose it?"

Lili turned the pages and found more information on her. She raised her gaze and looked at Hwoarang's back… "What's with you? We're definitely turning it back."

"S-Sure… _How did this thing end up here?_ By the way, the other party contacted me. You can meet with him tomorrow morning if you wish."

A blush appeared on her face and her heartbeats sped up. She nodded to herself… "Hm…I see."

 _Entry four: What's behind this blush?_

 **Thanks for reading!**

Next chapter is focusing once again mainly on Lili and now Steve.


	5. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 4**

A man walked outside the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. With his still wet hands he placed the hair which was stuck on his forehead behind. For a moment he turned his gaze to the mirror but he couldn't see his reflection. The whole place was steamed up. Indeed, since he liked bathing with very hot water. His handsome face flustered and his eyelashes still wet. He was feeling a slight tingle in his right eye, since some of the shampoo accidentally entered his eye. He touched the place and gritted his teeth. This whole day was a mess and not to mention that he had an early flight tomorrow. He opened the door and walked outside the bathroom. He walked around his spacious apartment to find himself in the living room, where a man was sitting having a laptop in front of him standing on the coffee table. As he saw him, he took off his rimless glasses and placed them on top of the laptop's keyboard. He stood up and walked to the bar where the owner of the house had there. He took out a glass and set it on the counter. He opened a bottle of whiskey and poured some inside the glass. A smile crossed his lips and he closed the bottle. He took the glass in his hands and approached the younger man, who was leaning his body on the wall having his arms crossed. He gave it to him and he took it in his hands…

"Feeling better?" he asked but the man didn't answer. He sighed and added… "If not, then, I hope this will help. Come on here for now. We have lots of things to do."

He started making his way back to the living room but the other man's voice stopped him… "Not in the mood. Do it yourself." He said…

"You're not a kid, Steve. I can't know how you feel or sympathize but…"

"But?" said the man raising an eyebrow. He was suspicious about what he was going to hear next…

"You're a professional. Accept it and move on."

Steve threw the glass on the floor… "How can you expect from me to accept it? These bastards…They…"

"I know. The two of us together refused what they requested but as it seemed the referee was quite…ermm…how to say it? Redeemable?"

"Tsk…How can people like these exist?"

The older man relaxed his back on the couch's back and smirked at his naivety. Steve was confused because of that smile. He walked closer to him and sat on the couch opposite him. He saw him as a sigh escaped his mouth and then, he lit up a cigarette… "Good thing, you hired me as your manager. Steve, my boy…There are lots of worse people than those. Some of them don't even consider giving you money. They would just say: Do that or you're dead!...And you know what? I admire the fact that you fight for yourself. For your own satisfaction. You know that this match was against you because of the arbitration but you knew that you were stronger. Keep this inside your mind and don't let useless staff, as a random match, interfere with your love for boxing, ok?"

Steve thought carefully what his manager told him. Definitely that guy couldn't understand how "hurt" his pride was but he was right in everything he said. For a moment he smiled in the inside. How long was this new kid going to survive? The Mafia wouldn't always have his back. He was just waiting for them to meet again and then he was going to show to this coward what "Boxing" actually is. His manager noticed a weird smile appearing slowly on his client's face. Was this good or he should start worrying?

"Steve?" he called him…

The young man looked at him and nodded… "I get it! For now let's get to work, ok?"

"Oh…sure? But…Are you feeling alright?"

Steve smiled and gave him a nod. He sighed and said once again… "By the way…Leaving aside that job I need to do tomorrow, can I have some vacation time? I believe is a good idea for me to release some stress."

The man's eyes widened. It was the first time Steve was asking something like that. He was happy for that. And to be honest, it was good for him as well, since his girlfriend was whining all the time saying that he was neglecting her. She wasn't really on the wrong side…

"Good idea! You can take as much time as you need but you will, obviously, continue your personal training, right?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up. The man raised his gaze to see him and said raising an eyebrow… "Where are you going?"

"Put some pants on? Am I not allowed?"

"Whatever…Come back quick, ok?"

Steve waved his hand at him and made his way to his bedroom…

…

Hwoarang opened the door of the house or better call it villa, Lili Rochefort was going to stay for her time being in Tokyo. He stepped aside and the younger girl walked inside first, while talking on the phone with her manager. It was from the time she dropped the call that she noticed her surroundings. She wasn't particularly surprised or awed since her manager knew her tastes and on the other side, she was used in staying in this kind of places. The man, in contrast to her, was feeling a lot out of place. It was the same feeling as when he wore for the first time this expensive suit. Of course, a bodyguard of Lili Rochefort's couldn't possibly been walking around in a biker's clothing. They walked further inside and Lili took off her jacket passing it to Hwoarang. She crossed her arms below her chest thinking that she actually didn't want to do anything here. She wasn't particularly tired now that she thought better of it. She turned back and looked at the man…

"Hwoarang?"

"Yes, Miss?" he answered at the call of his name…

"Where is the staff?" she asked looking around her…

"At their respective places. Do you want to meet them? I will call them for you."

"No need…I'll go have a bath and then I want to go out. We shouldn't have come back. I'm bored."

A smile appeared on his face. Truth to be told…He expected it. But where was he supposed to take her? He should ask her, right? He nodded to himself and didn't notice Lili looking at him… "Say…What about we walk around? I'd like to meet some locals."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it be a bother to you?"

She shook her head and touched his shoulder… "Not really…And hey? Isn't that supposed to be your job in the first place? Getting rid of what bothers me?"

"Forgive me…You're one hundred percent right. And anyway, shall I show you to your bedroom?"

Lili gave him a nod and followed him walking the stairs to the first floor…

…

"Oh fuck! My stomach feels terrible…I need a break."

A pink haired girl led the shorter brunette to the nearest bench and sat her down. The latter thanked her and then touched her stomach. That damned idiot friend of hers was right once again and there she stood being all high and mighty because she felt the same way. That she was ignored and only to be proved right, in the end. But she didn't want that. She was worried for her friend. She walked closer to the other two and sat beside her. She touched her lap and said with a concerned tone in her voice…

"I'll pass the part when I'm supposed to say «I told you so» and I'll ask you if you want a painkiller or something…I believe I have some inside my bag. Oh let me check!" she proceeded to open her bag only to be stopped by her friend. Asuka gave her a weak smile and shook her head…

"No need to…I'll just have a little break."

"Are you sure?" asked Xiaoyu again…

"Totally! You, take Alisa and go have some more fun."

Xiaoyu stood up and motioned for Alisa to do the same. She touched her hand and before starting to walk away she gave a last glance to Asuka… "We're really going to go, you know."

"Go! I said I'll wait a little for my stomach to calm down and then I'll give you a call to meet with each other. Sounds good?"

The black haired girl didn't do or say anything but Asuka knew that she silently agreed. She relaxed her back on the bench and watched the two girls walking away. She didn't want to stay alone but she had noticed how clingy Alisa was towards Xiaoyu and how much fun the both of them had by being together. When Alisa wasn't present for a minute yesterday, her friend commented on how excited she was that one of her best friends was here and how many things she wanted them to do together. For that reason, she decided to let Alisa "borrow" Xiaoyu for some time…

"Xiao-onesan, aren't you worried?" asked Alisa watching Xiaoyu buying two ice-creams for them…

"Worried?" she said after paying…

"About Asuka-san…She's sick."

Xiaoyu gave Alisa her ice-cream and licked some from her own. She was dead worried but what could she do? That thing was always happening with Asuka. She would do as she wishes and then come back "crying". Sometimes she was way too irresponsible, that she was making Xiaoyu feel like she was one of the most responsible and mature people out there…

"Of course, I'm…concerned…But it's not like she's dying, Allie. She should learn from her mistakes, ok? _I don't see that happening, though…_ "

Alisa looked at Xiaoyu seeing her as she was tasting her ice-cream. Was Xiao-onesan always so strict? She didn't remember her being. But, indeed, Alisa witnessed some changes even into her best friend, however, she didn't have the chance to ask her…

…

"Hwoarang, what about we walk a little?" said Lili turning her head to face him as he was driving…

The man didn't take his gaze of the road, since he wasn't familiar with them and that GPS thing was so damn confusing. He wondered why he bought it in the first place. Aren't these things supposed to help you? A smile crossed his lips when he heard her. If he was supposed to say "yes", Lisa was going to kill him and if he was going to say "no" it would have been Lili the one to do that. In the end, he decided to be on Lili's good side… "Will you be comfortable with this? You're very popular here. The town may be huge but still…You don't go around unnoticed."

She crossed her legs and pride filled her soul. She did her best to always be on top and as Hwoarang just mentioned "to not go around unnoticed", as it seemed she had succeeded… "It's ok! I don't mind."

"Fine, then…Just let me find a place to park the car."

Lili nodded and looked outside the window again. Her attention took a big poster. It was advertising a new amusement park. A frown appeared above her eyes. It was sad that she had never been in one. Her eyes lit up when she thought of something… "Hwoarang? I want you to take me to this amusement park."

"Amusement park?!" this time he looked at her because of the shock. Lili ignored his gaze and continued looking outside the window with a happy expression on her face. The man next to her noticing this realized that he needed to do as she asked him. A sigh escaped his mouth and he started driving towards the amusement park…

For some time Lili got impatient since the man got lost. But she had to be understanding, even though, he could just try to use the GPS. She sighed irritated and Hwoarang rolled his eyes noticing this…

" _Just how old are you, anyway?"_

After a lot of time of trying to arrive there, Hwoarang drove the car to the amusement park's parking. He stopped the car and as he was ready to go and open the door for Lili, he noticed that she was already outside. He touched his forehead. Why doesn't she let him do his job? He was thankful that she wasn't the kind of woman he expected her to be but still…She was making him feel useless. Lili walked close to him and touched the place between his eyebrows…

"This frown here is quite unpleasant…Get rid of it. It ruins my mood." She said and made her way to the exit. However, she stopped her pace and turned her body to see that Hwoarang was just some steps behind of her. She thought that he was still in the car…

"Miss?"

"Since you took me home, I wanted to say this."

"What thing?" he asked and looked around him for any suspicious people. Just like any responsible bodyguard would do…

"Your boss is me…not Lisa, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Hwoarang knew why she told him that but he needed to feign ignorance…

"Your fake ignorance annoys me. Believe me, I can see easily through people. And on our subject…You're doing as I say. Only as I say, get it?"

He gave her a nod and motioned for her to walk first…

…

Asuka Kazama had forgotten the pain in her stomach as she was looking at the sky. The clouds were funny today. This thought made her smile playfully. She saw one that reminded her of aunt Jun's famous Mitarashi dango. By the way, how was she doing? Asuka loved that woman as much as her own mother. Such unlucky woman…Having Jin as her son. By the way, should she consider a possibility of going to see him? Maybe saying how frail aunt Jun has become because of him, he would change his mind and come back. A sigh escaped her mouth…Definitely not…If her cousin was to come back, he would have already done it. For Jin now, Heihachi was just a mere speck of dust. Uh…What a waste? For her family to be like that…

 _Six years ago…_

" _What do you mean you're leaving with him?" asked Asuka Kazama as she watched her cousin preparing his things…_

 _A sigh escaped Jin's mouth and he finally looked at her. Asuka was surprised when she saw the sad expression on his face. Uncle Kazuya had the same one as well, when she saw him inside the living room, while he was trying to comfort her aunt. Earlier, shivers ran through her spine when she came face to face with Heihachi Mishima. For a moment, he had eyed her suspiciously and then, he asked her what her busyness here was. Any other time, the young girl would say "just go to hell" but at the sight of this man, she felt terrified. When she explained that she was the niece of Jun, the man looked at her upside down and then left…_

" _Jin? Despite giving me that look, why don't you say anything instead?"_

" _And what do you want me to say?" he said angrily to her. The last thing Jin Kazama wanted was to have his cousin above his head asking things she wouldn't understand in the first place. It wasn't like he didn't want to tell her. Maybe, it was like he didn't want to believe it himself. He was in such loss right now. Tomorrow he had to leave with that man calling himself his grandfather. He was so afraid, since he didn't know what was going to happen to him. Asuka's lips turned downwards. She felt her cousin being scared but she couldn't do anything to help him. And why wasn't uncle Kazuya doing anything? Why did Jin have to leave anyway?_

" _Do you at least know the reason?"_

" _P-Please…I'm not in the mood…I want to be alone, ok?"_

 _Asuka understanding that Jin was in a painful condition and there wasn't anything she could do, she gave him a nod and walked outside the room. As she exited the room, Jun appeared having a napkin inside her palm… "Asuka?" she called her… "Did he say anything?"_

 _She shook her head negatively and touched her aunt's shoulders… "He doesn't talk to me and says that he wants to be alone for now."_

" _Is that so…Come with me, I'll pour for you some tea."_

 _Asuka nodded and followed her. She sat on the couch and soon noticed her aunt coming to the living room with a tray in her hands. She set it on the coffee table and poured some tea for both of them. She thanked Jun and took it in her hands. That woman…Even though, she was so helpless in the matter of her son leaving, she still had in mind to prepare the tea just as she preferred it. She heard her as she let out a sigh. A frown had appeared on her face. No wonder…thought Asuka and had a sip from her tea. It was delicious just as she expected…_

" _Aunt…Why is he leaving?"_

" _Sweetie…All of this…Is my entire fault. Why did I have to do such a thing? Both Kazuya and Jin would be happier…but I…I was so selfish."_

 _Asuka touched Jun's hands and tried to look into her eyes… "What do you mean?"_

" _You know, Asuka…Of course, you wouldn't remember but…Your uncle wasn't here from the moment Jin was born. He didn't know and that's why Jin has my own last name."_

" _Makes sense…So?"_

" _Mom! There's no need to continue talking. And I don't want to hear bullshit like it was your fault or that you're selfish. None of this is your fault!"_

And this was the last time, Asuka saw her cousin. The next day he left and because of school, she wasn't able to say goodbye. On the other hand, that was better, she thought back then. She wouldn't bear seeing aunt Jun when he would leave. This would be heartbreaking…

…

Hwoarang was surprised with how much Lili enjoyed herself. He had heard from Lisa that she was a child, who had never done things a child her age would. Seeing her now…he could tell that, indeed, she hadn't. She was excited even by seeing small children riding the Ferris wheel, the carousel and other rides. She, also, saw different kind of mascots, if she thought right, giving candy to people. One in a tomato costume approached them and took out a lollipop for Lili. Hwoarang was ready to interfere but she stopped him. She thanked the person inside the costume and proceeded to taste the lollipop. For a moment she thought about how many calories it had but the thought was dismissed as soon as her tongue made contact with the candy. Such a strange new-found taste…Lili wasn't allowed to eat sweets both by her agency and Lisa. The only sweet thing she had ever tasted was when she was still a young kid and after becoming a model the sweet taste fruits were having…Poor girl…Indeed, Hwoarang thought of her as pitiful…

"Ack!"

His eyes widened as he saw Lili tripping by herself. Luckily, he caught her but she had already hurt herself…

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Lili shook her head and tried to touch her ankle. Hwoarang looked around him. He needed to find something and take care of the injury. He had to go to the car, he remembered that he was having stuff like these inside there but Lili wasn't in the position to walk and taking her in his arms knew that it would attract too much attention and, also, it was something that she didn't want. He noticed that all the benches around him were taken but one had still some space for her to sit…

"Miss…I'll take you to sit there and I'll go till the car, ok? I won't be late, I promise."

"It's fine…I just want to rest for a minute."

Hwoarang gave her a nod and while supporting her, they walked there… "Is it ok for me to have a seat?" asked Lili…

The person on the bench was looking at the ground deep in thought but she managed to hear her. Still touching her head with her hands, she gave a positive nod and Lili with Hwoarang's help sat slowly on the bench. Hwoarang bowed in front of her and said before leaving… "I won't be late, Miss."

Lili didn't answer him. It was true that she wanted to breathe a little by herself. She watched his back and sighed…

" _Even though it hurts like hell…not that I've been, just saying…I like the fact that I'm a little alone."_ Lili noticed the girl next to her looking at her… _"Oh God, I've been found out. And I tried so hard as to find something appropriate to wear to fit with the crowd."_

The girl with a small smile pointed at her and said… "You're the model…Lili Rochefort, right?"

"What will you do if I say "yes"?"

"Do I have to do anything?" she asked raising an eyebrow…

Lili shook her head slowly… "Y-Yeah…It's me…And you are?"

"Asuka Kazama. Nice to meet you." She said and extended her hand. Lili took it and they shook hands…

"Same here…I'm glad that you didn't make a fuss since you saw me."

Asuka rested herself on the bench's back and sighed… "Sorry but I'm way too out of my league to fawn over a celebrity."

"I see…" Lili felt slightly irritated but safe in the same time… "Are you here alone?"

"No…with two friends…What about you…Oh sorry, you were with your boyfriend just a minute ago."

Lili smiled and hushed her by waving her hand… "He's not my boyfriend, more like my bodyguard. By saying that, I mean that I'm here, actually, by myself."

"Is that so? What about you join us then?"

"I would definitely do…" she said happily… "If only, my leg didn't hurt." She added…

Asuka looked at Lili's leg and saw the swollen ankle. It must hurt badly…

…

Alisa and Xiaoyu stepped outside the Ferris wheel and they linked arms. Alisa's eyes widened to Xiaoyu's boldness. Well, she had to get used to it by now. Xiaoyu wasn't Japanese, so she didn't have this shyness or qualms. She started laughing and touched her stomach… "I start to understand how Asuka's feeling…Hehe."

"How can you laugh in your condition, Xiao-onesan? You overdid it yourself."

"Relax…I'm proud of my fast digestion. By the way, why don't we go back to her, huh?" she said and looked at her wristwatch…

Alisa gave her a nod and they made their way back there. Xiaoyu looked at her right and spotted a tunnel. She nudged Alisa and said… "Alisa, let's use this. We'll be there faster."

"Yes!"

As they were walking, they started talking about different things, Xiaoyu couldn't tell Asuka. It was true that Alisa wasn't judgmental and she knew Xiaoyu's stuff better than her other friend did. Suddenly, Alisa felt someone shoving her and she almost fell on the floor. Xiaoyu caught her just in time but the feisty girl wasn't going to let it go…

"What do you think you're doing, you shameless bastard?!"

All the people inside the tunnel looked surprised at her and especially Alisa, since they didn't expect from her outer appearance to be the kind of a badmouthed person…

"Xiao-onesan?" Alisa whispered her friend's name and looked around her…

The man stopped, since he understood that she was talking to him. While he was turning to face her, he said… "Are you talking to me?"

Xiaoyu crossed her arms below her chest and sneered at him, even though he didn't see her… "At least you're smart enough to understand that much."

The man turned to see her and his eyes widened. Same happened with the girl and her arms fell on her sides… "H-Hwoarang?" she almost whispered…

"XIAOYU?!" in contrast to Xiaoyu, Hwoarang shouted…

Forgetting that he needed to go back to Lili, he smiled at her and Xiaoyu, with Alisa following her, walked themselves there… "It's really you…I missed you." Said Xiaoyu since, she saw him being dressed in a suit and that his hair was differently styled…

Hwoarang touched her hands and she gave him a big genuine smile… "Uh…same here. I should have guessed that, if I wanted to see you, I'd start looking around the amusement parks."

"Am I that predictable? Anyway, how are you doing? Why are you here in Tokyo?"

"Work, work and work again…Though, it won't last long this time."

"Why's that?"

"Not the time to explain now, since she's here…" For a moment Hwoarang looked at Xiaoyu and then at her hand, which was holding her cellphone. He snapped it away from her and she frowned…

"Hwoarang?"

"A minute…" he saved his number inside her phone and gave it back to her… "I need to go. I saved my number inside your cell. Be sure to give me a call, for me to have your own, ok?"

Xiaoyu gave him a nod and saw him as he started walking outside the tunnel. The girl smiled…It was nice seeing Hwoarang once again, even though, he brought some bad memories back, as well…

"Xiao-onesan? Who was this person?"

Xiaoyu took Alisa's hand and they continued making their way outside the tunnel… "A friend…He's a nice guy. Next time I'll introduce you, ok? _However, he's gonna apologize to Alisa, first or else, he'll be dead!_ "

…

"I see…So you're here for a commercial."

Lili gave her a nod. Asuka looked in front of her. That beautiful woman was sitting next to her and what she thought about her seemed to be true. Lili Rochefort was kind of an approachable person. She hoped that Xiaoyu would arrive here soon, since she remembered telling her that she would like to meet Lili Rochefort, the model, once. In the same time, Lili was thinking curiously about something. That was, by the way, from the first time she made eye contact with the girl next to her. Where have I seen her before? She was thinking…She definitely had seen her before somewhere. Lili was proud of her photographic memory…

"By the way…Miss Asuka…Umm…"

"Just Asuka is fine." She said with a smile…

"I see…Then, Asuka…Have we met before?"

"Eh? Of course not! Wouldn't I remember the day when I met such a famous person as you are?"

… "But why are you asking?" said Asuka again noticing that Lili was still confused. Indeed, she would remember, if they had met…

"Oh nothing…By the way, this is my cellphone number. You're a very interesting person, so I would like to see you again."

"HUH?!"

"Will you give me yours?"

Asuka swallowed hard…She paused for a moment and, in the end, told her, her number…

A wide smile crossed Lili's lips. It was the first time she was giving her personal phone number to a person of her choice. The Japanese girl was still wide mouthed and Lili found her reaction very cute. She looked in front of her and spotted Hwoarang running towards her. She sighed…She was having a lot of fun here but still she needed to appreciate Hwoarang's good work. On the other hand…No…That was his job, in the first place! Asuka woke up from her confusion when she noticed a shadow above her. She saw a man looking angrily at her. What's with that guy? He was that jerk, who was with Lili…Oh yeah! Her bodyguard. Poor girl…That guy…you could tell that he's not trustworthy at all from first sight…

"Miss, are you alright or did this person here annoyed you?"

Lili frowned. She had enough of this… "Hwoarang enough already! Both of us have our cell phones with us. If I wasn't safe I would call you, right?"

Hwoarang pursed his lips noticing that Lili was actually quite disturbed by his actions. He had to apologize… "Forgive me, Miss…I apologize." He said and bowed…

"Seriously?" said Lili and crossed her arms… "You should be apologizing to the woman next to me."

"Uh…yeah…"

Asuka obviously angry stood up and fixed her skirt… "No need…Nice to meet you, Lili-chan!"

"Wait…" said Lili but watched Asuka giving her a smile…

"You're a nice person… _Unlike your dumb bodyguard_ …When you feel like it, you can give me that call, ok?"

The blonde girl smiled as well and Asuka walked away…

She turned her gaze back to Hwoarang and saw his apologetic expression. So pitiful… "We have to go back."

"Sure…But let me take care of your leg."

"No. I will use your body for support for now."

Hwoarang gave her a nod and helped her up…

…

"Manager? In the end, why don't we leave today?"

The man gave him a towel to wipe the sweat from his body. He raised an eyebrow to his client's sudden words and said… "How come you're suggesting something like that?"

He threw the white towel on his shoulder and started walking away. He opened the door to leave and his manager followed him… "No specific reason…well…Actually, I don't like to wake up so early in the morning."

"I should have guessed…But are you sure? I mean…I can change the tickets."

He gave him a nod… "Uh yeah…My stuff is already at the hotel anyway, right?"

The older man nodded and took out of his pocket his cellphone. The blond man watched his moves and realized that he was going to do what he asked him. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall opposite him and thought that he should at least get ready for the flight. He walked inside the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He undressed himself from his boxing pants and walked inside the tub. The hot water felt good on his fair skin as it was opening his pores. His cheeks got a pink reddish color and he tasted the humidity on his lips by licking them. He had his eyes closed but he suddenly opened them when he heard someone knocking on the door…

"Steve…Get ready, ok? We must leave from here in two hours." The man didn't expect any answer from him and made his way to the living room.

…

An airplane landed just now on the land of Tokyo. The flight lasted a lot of hours. It was now four in the morning. All the passengers took off their seatbelts and slowly started walking to the exit of the plane, where two of the flight attendants were standing. A brown haired man was shaking lightly the younger man next to him to wake him up…

"Steve." He whispered… "Wake up, we're here."

The man slowly opened his eyes and was ready to close them again until his manager shook him more forcefully. "Stand up already. We need to go."

Steve sighed and stood up… "Fine, fine…You don't need to make such a ruckus."

His manager shot him a serious glare that it, indeed, took him aback. The man, he chose as his manager, was a patient man and reliable. One of things, Steve cared about mostly. However, he had never showed him a look like that. Maybe, because he was usually obedient. They walked outside the plane and soon they were out of the airport as well. In the end, Steve proposed something useful by travelling at this hour, since there weren't a lot of people. Steve was way too popular, even though boxing wasn't as attractive for a sport as others. One of the factors was, of course, his looks. That was something he knew it himself, even though he wished it was his skills. But, he could live with that when it was coming, however, to the popularity matter. When it came to boxing, he wouldn't allow anyone to call him a name such as… "The good-looking boxer" or "The prince of boxing". That was so disgusting even thinking about it…

"In the end, who could tell that your idea was better?" asked the man and they entered the limo, which was waiting for them. His manager had already arranged from the hotel to send a car to fetch the two of them…

"What do you mean?" asked Steve and looked outside the window…

"Travelling this hour. It's so quiet."

A smirk appeared on his face… "At last you admitted that my ideas are better than yours. I've travelled double times than you did."

The man fixed his glasses and smiled… "That's indeed true."

Soon enough they arrived at the hotel. The chauffer opened the door for them but Steve had already opened the other and walked outside first. So bothersome, he thought…All this snobbish thing. He hated it and especially those stuck up people of the "high" society, who were coming once in a while to his matches not having an idea what they were actually watching. Just go play some…golf or…how was the other thing? Oh! Cricket. This kind of sports would fit them well…

They were welcomed by the staff and Steve surprising his manager managed a kind smile. It wasn't that he was moody or rude…He was usually very friendly with his fans, signing for them autographs or with the reporters. For that reason, he wasn't bothered by them in his personal life. Truth to be told…It was quite boring, in the first place…

"Well, be sure to rest, ok? I'll wake you up at ten."

"Why so early?"

"Early you say?" he sighed… "You have to meet with your partner for the photo-shoot."

Steve stayed silent for a moment trying to remember his partner. When he did a smile appeared on his face. He remembered that girl. Well, actually, who didn't but Steve didn't care about her status. He remembered their last encounter, which was by the way just accidental…Pure coincidence in other words but still they had met before. He remembered how apologetic she was towards him, when he just told her that: "Instead of apologizing…a simple "thank you" would indeed make me very happy."

"I see…I'll make sure, I'm ready, ok?"

The other man nodded and walked away to his own room. Steve closed and locked the door. He leaned on it for some seconds, until he spotted the huge double bed. In the back of his head, he would like to have a shower once again but in the front of his head, he just needed to lay on the bed and close his eyes. Without realizing it…He was already asleep…

…

Lili Rochefort opened her eyes and rubbed them…

She looked at the clock and saw that it was nine, already. A big smile crossed her lips. What a beautiful day it is?!

The girl stood up from her bed but stopped as soon as she felt the pain in her ankle. It was way better than yesterday but it still hurt. Thankfully, it was not as swollen as before. Making her biggest try, she stood up and started limping towards one of the bedroom's windows. She pulled the curtain and was satisfied with what she was seeing…

"The sun is so bright. So amazing! Today, I'll make sure that it's gonna be a great day, since… _Today, I'm going to see him again._ "

 _Entry five: The fateful meeting with a "blond" prince on his white horse._

 **Thanks for reading…**


	6. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 5**

Lili walked outside her bathroom and threw herself on her "queen" sized bed. The smile never left her lips. Today was going to make the best of it. See him and of course talk to him. She hoped that he remembered. If not…She was going to remember her swollen ankle and let it all out on Hwoarang. She, still, hadn't figured out "how", since her mind was preoccupied with possible kind of conversations between her and him. If her manager was here, she was probably going to scold her. Wasn't she here for a job? Well, she knew that her client was still a girl in her very early twenties but still, even in love she had to stay professional until the end. In other words, no flirting until she finishes with her job.

The towel unwrapped by itself and revealed Lili's naked body. She didn't try to cover anything and stood up. She squeezed with the towel she had on her head her hair and then threw in on the bed. She had already taken out the pair of underwear she was going to wear and put them on. She opened her wardrobe and saw everything in where it was supposed to be. As it seemed, her manager took care even of this. When it came to dressing or personal things, Lili wanted everything to be in order. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. A smirk crossed her lips when she found the appropriate outfit. She remembered that she shouldn't push herself, since she was injured. She took out one of the outfits she wore during a photo shoot to advertise the brand.

Hwoarang was resting his body on the wall next to the door outside Lili's room. Usually, he was going to wait downstairs but when he remembered that her ankle was swollen, he made his way to her room and waited outside. He looked at his wristwatch and noticed that they should leave soon enough. Well, he wasn't worried about the time, since because of the fact that Lili wished to see that guy like crazy, she probably wanted to be there earlier than him. A sigh escaped his lips thinking, how dumb the girls he meets are.

The door opened and Lili appeared. Hwoarang looked at her upside down. She was pretty and she knew what she was doing. Showing all her beauty but she wasn't trying much. She didn't want for her intentions to be that obvious. She turned to her right and was startled to see Hwoarang waiting for her. A smile appeared on her lips something that confirmed his thoughts of the stupidity of the girls, he meets. ..

"Why are you here?" she said first…

Hwoarang bowed and when he raised his head he saw her checking her nails… "I thought that since your ankle is injured I should come and help you get down."

"Hehe…How thoughtful of you? Well…I will allow you to give me a piggyback."

"Huh?" he scratched the back of his head…

"Just kidding! Just lend me your shoulder, ok?"

Hwoarang gave her a nod and placed Lili's arm around his shoulder. What a difficult girl? She was damn tall. That's a model for you. Slowly, they walked the stairs down and he took her to the dining room. Lili dismissed him and sat on her chair. In front of her, she witnessed her usual breakfast. She nodded to herself. Indeed, Lisa was an awesome manager. Lili raised her spoon in order to taste her soup. She found weird the fact that her hand was trembling slightly. What the hell? She shook her head and started eating.

She wiped carefully her mouth and looked at the maid on her left… "Where are my pills?"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes. He remembered that Lisa told him to make sure she doesn't take them frequently and have a balanced diet…

"Yes, ma'am. I'll bring them to you."

"Thank you." Lili opened her bag and took out her lip balm. She placed some of her lips and then put it inside again… "Will you stop staring at me like that, Hwoarang?"

"Please…You shouldn't take those pills with no reason."

Lili looked at him with a mocking smile, which deep down was showing her annoyance. "No reason, you say…I'm sorry but I disagree and tell Lisa that she started this entire "pill thing". It's her responsibility. Don't worry yourself with that."

The maid came back and placed in front of her a glass of water and her pills. Hwoarang looked away. He didn't want to take part in this. Lili stood up and Hwoarang looked at her… "Are you ready? Shall we go?"

She smiled at him and swallowed the rest of the water… "Uh…yes. I don't want us to be late."

They started walking away. Hwoarang had looked at her back there but he didn't notice something important…the pills Lili placed inside her bag…

…

"Come on, Steve. Wake up already." Said his manager trying to get him off the bed…

Even though his manager had told him that he was supposed to go and take him at ten, Steve Fox was there half sleeping. Yesterday, even though he quickly drifted into sleep, he woke up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom and when he went out, he couldn't sleep. For that reason, he decided to hit the bar. That yeah…That sent him immediately to bed…Again. When the older man entered the room, he saw empty bottles on the floor…That guy! He told him to go and rest and he was there getting drunk.

He took the pillow next to the one Steve was resting his head and threw it angrily at him. The man being startled stood up and looked around him. He brought his gaze in front of him and rolled his eyes at the sight of his manager. Waking up from a wonderful dream to see that old guy's face. He yawned and watched his manager approaching him placing a cup of coffee on the drawer next to the bed…

"Have some coffee, before standing up. You're a mess."

Steve stretched his back and turned his body to rest his feet on the floor… "You're a bad omen, man. Seeing your face, while waking up."

"I won't give a comment on that and if you get ready soon, you'll see Lili Rochefort's smiling face instead of mines."

Steve smiled and took the cup in his hands… "Well…That's something I can look forward to…Sweet."

The older man rolled his eyes… _"This pervert…I hope he doesn't do anything unnecessary."_

"Hey, old man!"

The manager escaped his thoughts and looked at Steve… "W-What?"

"Where are you spacing out?"

"None of your busyness and be quick. Anyway, what did you want?"

"Where are we supposed to meet?" he asked faking a slight piece of interest…

"Uh…On the top floor, where the private restaurant is. I'm informed that both the producer and photographer are already there. So get ready!"

Finally, Steve stood up from the comfortable bed and took off his clothes. The manager rolled his eyes… _"What's with this dude? If he wasn't a boxer, he would definitely be a nudist."_

Steve, before entering the bathroom, turned to see his manager. The other man returned his gaze and heard him saying… "You go on. I'll see you there."

The man nodded. He took his briefcase and walked to the door… "I'll do that but make sure you're not late. Punctuality is a gift."

Steve waved his hand at him as he muttered… "I don't want it."

…

Thirty minutes later, the door of the elevator opened and Steve walked outside finding himself on the top floor and inside the restaurant. He looked around him and spotted his manager sitting on a table alongside two other men. He sighed. He was in the mood for everything but this. He raised his head and made his way there. His manager noticed him quickly and that made the other two look at where he was looking. They saw Steve Fox approaching them with a smile on his face, an absolutely fake one, as his manager noticed…

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Have a seat Mr. Fox." Said the producer pointing for him the seat next to his manager…

Steve pulled the chair and sat down. His manager cursed him in the inside. What was this guy doing? The photographer was there ready to introduce himself and he was there sitting looking aimlessly around him. He nudged him and Steve turned his head to face him…

"What is it?" he said in a low voice…

"You idiot! The photographer was here ready to introduce himself and you're here taking a seat?" he whispered…

Steve's eyes widened slightly… "That's the photographer? I thought he was a waiter."

"Just leave it to me."

He cleared his throat and said… "Mr. Yamazaki, my client was very happy when I told him that you are the one, who's going to photograph him."

" _When did I ever say that?"_

Steve gave a nod when he heard him saying…

"Mr. Fox said that for me?"

"Yeah! He has seen the photo shoots you've done with other athletes and was amazed."

" _Amazed…Indeed, manager. With the bullshit you're telling them."_

All of a sudden, Steve decided to speak… "I hope I won't be a bother to your work. Since I'm not a model…I mean"

The photographer smiled and they continued talking with Steve spacing out and just giving a nod whenever he was asked something…

…

"Hwoarang, wait for me here, ok?"

Lili gave him a last nod and opened the door. She walked inside and soon enough spotted four men sitting on the table right in front of her. However, only one had her whole attention. The man, whose back was facing her and his golden blond hair touching lightly his broad shoulders. With slow, yet determent and graceful steps, she walked there and with one of her smiles, the three of them stared awed at her. Well, who wouldn't when you're having one of the most famous top models smiling at you? Steve noticed that they were looking somewhere else and being intrigued, he did the same. His blue eyes fell on Lili's beautiful tall figure. He knew that she was going to have his whole attention but he didn't expect to see her being so stunning. Her makeup was discreet and her clothes pretty casual and still…He had everyone's eyes on her…As expected of her…

The producer shook his head and pulled a chair for her to have a seat. Lili bowed and thanked the man with a nod after sitting. The photographer was also amused as he was thinking how to photograph her. Every angle of hers was perfect…

"My apologies for being late. We've been stuck into a traffic jam."

"Don't worry. You had informed us."

The producer gave her a reassuring nod and tried to touch her hand, only for Steve to take it in his hands and kiss it. A blush appeared on Lili's cheeks and became deeper as Steve brought his gaze slowly to look at her…

"Charmed."

His manager rolled his eyes, when he noticed the girl being completely red. That guy! He was a natural playboy…No, no playboy…A natural pervert. Hadn't he already seen her? Or is it? He thought when he remembered seeing the producer trying to touch her hand.

Lili gave him a nod, when she noticed his intentions. True…He was her prince. Steve was so annoyed. All these rich old men thinking that they can lay their lewd hands everywhere. Hell no!

Noticing the awkward atmosphere, Steve's manager cleared his throat and said… "Shall we continue? We need to go, as well."

…

When Lili told them that her manager is going to communicate with them, she stood up and bowed… "You will excuse me now."

Lili tried to open the door until she felt someone holding her arm. She hoped that it was him or else she would shout for Hwoarang to come in and beat him up. She turned slowly her head and noticed Steve's gentle gaze. She smiled shyly and looked at the floor. Steve released her and said… "Beautiful as always, Miss Rochefort."

"Uh…Thank you…You're very kind." Suddenly remembering that Steve helped her once again she looked at him straight in the eyes… "And I'm sorry for having you help me…again."

Steve placed his hands inside his pockets… "You're making me sad…Lili. Do you want me to say it again? A "thank you" from your sweet lips is much more preferable than a boring "sorry". And anyway…It wasn't like I can stand sights like that."

Lili waved her hands to stop him… "Can we please not talk about that?"

"You're right. And old man's dirty hands, completely, ruins the mood. It's nice to see you again."

"I feel the same…"

"Really?" he asked lowering his body…

"Yeah…Hehe…Please don't tease me like that."

They both laughed and when Steve managed to compose himself said once again… "To be honest, I wasn't going to accept the job, since I don't like to meddle with things I'm not supposed to…But when my manager said that you would be my partner, I realized that I don't want anyone to pose with you and touch you except me."

"You're being irresponsible here…Do you really believe that?"

"Since my words can't convince you, I'll show you what I mean in just two days."

Lili giggled and he scratched the back of his head. His manager was watching them from the time the others left. He was ready to start hitting his head on the wall with every word he was hearing from Steve's mouth. _What kind of twisted pervert was this boy?_ In the end, he couldn't just leave the girl here, even though she didn't seem bothered by his flirting but Steve was playing around as always…

"Steve, we need to go…Oh Miss Rochefort, I didn't have the time to welcome you. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Steve."

The man looked at him and rolled his eyes. He looked at her again and said… "Say, Lili…Do you want us to take you somewhere?"

The girl waved her hands… "No, thank you…My bodyguard is here as well." She said spotting Hwoarang as he opened the door…

Both Steve and Hwoarang's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Steve's manager started walking and Steve, after saying goodbye to Lili, followed him…

A sly smile appeared on his lips and said silently but making sure Hwoarang heard him… "Bodyguard, eh? You seem good…Hwoarang."

The same smile appeared on Hwoarang's lips… "Same goes for you…Steve."

Thankfully, Lili was looking for something inside her bag and didn't see them. When she noticed Hwoarang standing in front of her, she started walking…

"Hwoarang, let's go!"

The man walked faster to reach her and asked her… "Back home?"

Lili stopped and smiled… "Certainly not! I was intending to return this passport."

He nodded and followed her outside the hotel. When they reached the car, he opened the door for Lili and then opened his own…

" _Fuck! I thought that they already left. What a bad omen? Bumping into that guy. I wasn't mentally prepared in dealing with that bastard."_

He turned on the engine and drove off…

…

"Xiaoyu?"

The Chinese girl placed her bag on her shoulder and as she heard Asuka's voice, turned to see her… "What is it?"

"You're leaving already?" she said again watching her friend taking out her keys…

She stayed still for a moment recalling her schedule for today. She sighed in the inside as she remembered what awaited for her from the time she was going to walk outside the dorm. She raised her head and watched Alisa combing gently Asuka's short dark brown hair. What a stupid day?! She hadn't spent any "quality" time with Alisa. She was a terrible "Onesan". Her lips turned downwards and the other two glanced at each other…

"Xiao-onesan? What's wrong?" asked Alisa and a concerned frown appeared on her face…

She shook her head and smiled after noticing that she worried Alisa… "I'm sorry for worrying you, Alisa. Anyway…I'll be out most of the day, so don't wait for me, ok?"

"Uh…yeah…You have both to go to the university and then at work, right?"

Xiaoyu nodded… "Since you know, why did you ask me?"

A sigh escaped her lips… "Whatever, I'm off." Xiaoyu opened the door but stopped when she heard Alisa…

"Take care, onesan!"

Xiaoyu closed the door and walked back inside the dorm making her way to where Alisa and Asuka were. She placed some of Alisa's hair behind her ear and gave her a light peck on the cheek… "Same to you." She touched Asuka's shoulder making her look at her… "And you make sure after you finish to take Alisa somewhere and have fun, ok?"

Asuka was ready to say something but Xiaoyu had already exited the room…

The two girls heard the door being locked from the outside and the faint footsteps of Xiaoyu's walking the stairs down. Alisa continued combing Asuka's hair and said… "Xiao-onesan is doing her best."

From her position, Asuka gave her a slight nod… "Exactly! It may not seem so…by first glance, I mean…but she's a real hardworker."

"Asuka-san?"

"What is it?" she answered and turned on the TV…

"What did Xiao-onesan meant when she said "after you finish"?"

"You're talking about that…Now that you mentioned it, I've never told you about my job."

"True…You haven't."

A playful grin appeared on Asuka's lips and turned to face Alisa, when the latter finished with taking care of her hair… "What about you find out?"

"You will tell me?"

Noticing that there wasn't anything good on TV, she turned it off and stood up from the chair making her way towards the kitchen… "I can explain it. You can come with me and see."

"I'm allowed to be at your working place?"

Asuka sighed when she remembered what she was going to come across today again… "Believe me…You are the last one, they will consider as a bother."

"Huh?"

…

Hwoarang parked the car in front of the dormitories. Poor guy, he didn't know that he was going to see for the third time that girl, who for an unknown reason, was getting on his nerves. On the other hand, he was "weird" not "poor". What did Asuka do to him in the first place? He walked outside the car and made his way to open the door for Lili, only to notice that she was already outside the car. He sighed and locked the car. He looked around him for any suspicious people. Thankfully, there were no people around. Strange…Isn't this a university dorm? Whatever…

Lili walked towards the entrance and opened the passport. The address was correct. She turned her head and noticed Hwoarang standing behind her. She gave him the passport… "It's here, Hwoarang."

The man nodded and said… "Yeah…What about we call them?"

Lili smiled and pressed the button…

…

"Alisa, can you hand me that pink towel?" said Asuka Kazama when she finished washing the dishes…

Don't be surprised…It's not like she wanted to do it but ok…She would hate herself if she didn't. Yesterday, Xiaoyu stayed up for her until she fell asleep, since because of her stomach she started throwing up. When she woke up this morning she saw her sitting at the edge of the bed next to her pillow, with her head hanging in front of her. Asuka felt terribly bad. Xiaoyu was always taking care of her. She, at least, had to do something to thank her or…to make herself feel better…

"Here, Asuka-san." Said Alisa with a smile and handed her the towel…

The two started walking outside the kitchen, with Asuka whining about how bored she was to go to work. Suddenly, the bell was heard and they looked at each other. Could it be that Xiaoyu forgot something? But she had her own keys. They didn't wait for anyone. Asuka shrugged her shoulders and walked to pick up the entryphone. She cleared her throat and answer…

"Who is it?...Yes, that's me. What do you want with me? Seriously?! You're not kidding with me, are you? That's a relief. I'll open the door for you to come up."

She closed the entryphone and made her way to unlock the door. Alisa walked with quick steps to her side and asked her… "Who was it? Was it Xiao-onesan in the end?"

Asuka shook her head and smiled at her… "You remember when I said that I lost my university passport?"

She nodded and heard her again…

"Some gal found it and she's going to give it to me now."

"That's good news, Asuka-san!"

Soon enough, there was a knock on the door and Asuka managing her best smile opened the door. Her jaw was dropped at the sight in front of her. Hwoarang felt the same way, since he didn't want to accept the fact that the brat he bumped onto the other day was the same brat, who was talking with Lili when they were at the park. But this girl…Did she know that the passport was hers? Why didn't she tell him anything? Or why didn't she let the girl know that they had her passport all along? Could it actually be that she wanted to meet with her again? Is she that desperate when it comes to friends?

"It's y-you…" muttered Asuka…

Lili smiled and nodded. She shook her head and before turning to face Lili the corner of her eye took notice of that bastard, aka Hwoarang. Now that she thought of this better, she lost it when she bumped into someone the other night. Was he that guy? Definitely! They were similar in every way. From body to stupidity and rudeness. She managed a smile when she remembered that she had the one and only Lili Rochefort in front of her…

"Come in, please."

Lili bowed slightly and accepted her invitation… "Thank you."

"Don't mention it! It's a little messy though."

"What are you talking about? It's not like you knew someone was coming, right? And on the other hand, it feels warm."

Asuka and Alisa nodded… "Well duh! Of course it does. We have the convector heater on."

Hwoarang placed a hand on his forehead as he heard her… _"What a dumb person? And she says that as a matter of fact. Lili meant the other thing."_

"Have a seat." She said and Lili sat on the couch. Asuka lowered her body and asked her…

"Would you like to drink anything? What about some coffee?"

Lili waved her hand… "Thank you but I'm not allowed to drink things like these. Pretty lame, right? But I can't do otherwise."

Asuka nodded… "I get it. You mean that "calorie thing", right?"

Lili nodded with a smile…

"What about some fresh orange juice then? Xiaoyu…Oh I mean, my roommate made some."

" _Xiaoyu? Could it be that she's roommates with that dumb girl? Maybe…since that pink haired girl is here. I won't say anything for now."_

After that thought of his, Hwoarang took a seat beside Lili, only to hear Asuka's annoying voice…

"Why are you sitting?

Hwoarang looked confused at her, who was having her arms crossed. Suddenly, Lili giggled and placed her hand on her mouth. Both Hwoarang and Asuka looked at her and Lili glanced at them with the corner of her eyes… "My apologies…Could it be that you refer to what I said the other day? Clever!"

" _I was completely serious…Anyway, they brought my passport, so I'll let it go._ Just joking! You can sit."

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and sat down… _"Tsk…Joking? She was dead serious. What a hateful girl?"_

"So? What about that juice?"

Lili gave her a nod and saw as Asuka made her way in the kitchen. However, she stopped her with her voice… "Ermm…Umm…Miss…Asuka?"

The brunette turned her head… "What is it? Did you change your mind?"

She shook her head and then turned at Hwoarang… "Hwoarang?"

"Yes?"

"Give her the passport."

The man stood up and walked to her place. He took out of his pocket the passport and handed it to her. Asuka took it in her hands and then raised her gaze to look at his eyes… "I hope you didn't put any curse on it."

"You sure think highly of yourself. Like I would bother with a plain girl like you?"

"Huh? Say what, you idiot?!"

Hwoarang made his hands in fists… "Who are you calling an idiot, you eyesore?!"

"How dare you insult me inside my own house?"

"That's the only thing I can do inside your house."

"You bastard…Grr…"

"Damned witch…Grr…"

Lili and Alisa noticed them barking at each other, with the latter having already served some juice for Lili… "Hwoarang!?"

"Asuka-san? Please, calm down." Said Alisa touching her shoulders…

A frown appeared on Lili's face and bowed… "In the end, I should have just given you the passport. I don't know why he's like this today."

"Today?! He was exactly like that yesterday. Hateful!"

"My apologies."

Asuka sighed and managed a smile. She noticed that Alisa had already given some juice to Lili and thanked her by nodding her head to her direction… "Don't mention it! What about we talk about something else?"

"Sure! What thing?"

Asuka and Alisa sat down on the opposite couch and the first said… "What about your commercial? When do you have it?"

"Actually, my commercial is scheduled for the next week. The day after tomorrow, I have a photo shoot."

"P-Photo shoot?!" said Asuka and stood up in an instant…

Lili was taken aback by this… "Y-yeah…What's wrong?"

Alisa smiled remembering what Xiaoyu told her… "Actually…Asuka-san becomes very spirited when it comes to photography."

"Alisa?! How did…"

The pink haired girl gave her a shy smile and looked at her lap. Asuka realized that it was Xiaoyu who told her… "That girl! She can't keep a secret."

There was a moment of silence, until Lili said… "I'm not positive about the first day but…you can join me on the second day."

Asuka's eyes widened because of what she heard. She fell on her knees and made her way in front of her in that position. She touched Lili's lap and said… "You're serious or you're kidding?"

Lili smiled and touched her hand… "I'm serious!"

Tears started falling from her eyes, something that disgusted Hwoarang, and bowed in front of her… "You're an amazing and nice person…Lili-sama!"

"But what if you have something to do?"

Asuka stood up quickly and crossed her arms… "I don't think I have and even if I did…I would cancel everything. That's one in a million chance!"

"Hehe…You are, indeed, spirited."

…

Two girls walked outside the university, the exhaustion was obvious on their faces. They sighed in unison and started making their way to the exit…

"Did you understand anything inside there?" said the girl and placed her books inside her bag…

The other shook her head and sighed once again… "You kidding? It would be a miracle, if I did. I mean since we're talking about me."

"Same here…I completely sympathize."

"I guess the only thing we can do is…our best."

The other girl nodded… "Indeed…Some seniors said that she's kinda "stingy" when it comes to grades."

"You saying this made things even worse."

Soon enough they exited the campus and stopped their pace…

"Say, Xiaoyu-chan?"

"Yes?" she turned to face the girl after checking the time and noticing that she was going to be late…

"Would you like to go grab a bite?"

Xiaoyu placed her hands together in a pray like position. She sighed and said… "Sorry, Mio! Definitely next time. I have to go to work now."

The girl nodded and touched her shoulder. She smiled at her… "What are you talking about? But you still work at that flower shop?"

Xiaoyu nodded and smiled… "Yup! It's been two years now but they raised my salary, so it would be a waste to let go of the job."

"Of course, you're right! Anyway, I'll be going. Do your best, ok?" said the girl and started walking away after waving goodbye...

Xiaoyu watched her until she turned to the first corner. She had a smile on her face while watching her. She really wanted to go with her. The last thing she wanted to do was to go to work. She took out her cell phone and saw that no one called her. It seems that these two are having fun together. She said in the inside thinking about how Alisa and Asuka were doing. She placed the phone inside her bag again and started walking at her work place…

"I guess, I have to do my best, huh?" she said to herself…

…

"Why the hell did you do that?!" said Asuka Kazama and grabbed the ear of one of her students…

The little boy's ear became immediately red but his "sensei" didn't seem to care. And why would she? That kid was her three times a week nightmare. He had a talent but he was serving direct and "actual" blows towards the other students. All her students were leaving with bruises on their legs and arms. Good thing she didn't have any complaints coming from the "victims'" parents…

"Asuka-sensei, it hurts!"

"Shut up!" she said… "Did I tell you to hit her? See? Her nose is bleeding." For a moment she stopped and looked at Alisa… "By the way, Alisa, thanks for taking care of her."

"Don't mention it!"

"Back to you now! Did you…"

"But isn't this the purpose, sensei?" said the student interrupting her…

"HUH?! And you dare interrupt me on top of that? Just like a doctor, who still hasn't finished his studies, can't treat a patient, you can't fight someone until you hone your skills."

Suddenly, she heard someone clapping and that person took her attention. She released the boy and bowed in front of the man… "Welcome, Boss!"

"Raise your head. That was so insightful of you, Kazama-sensei." Said the man and Asuka raised her head…

"By the way, who's that sweet lady?"

Asuka scratched the back of her head… "Uh…A friend of mines. She came to visit me and, you know, I didn't want to leave her alone. Is it a bother?"

The man shook his head and looked at Alisa… "What's your name?"

Alisa smiled and bowed… "I'm Alisa, pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too…Uh…What a polite girl…I mean, unlike you, Kazama-sensei."

"Huh?!"

"HAHAHAHA!" The kids started laughing at her and Asuka gave them a murderous glare…

"Shut up, you guys! Don't laugh at your sensei!" she turned to the man once again… "And what do you mean with that?"

The middle aged man crossed his arms and a feeling of nostalgia entered his soul… "I still remember the day, when you came to apply for the job."

…

 _Two years ago…_

" _Are you here to sign up, little girl?"_

 _The girl raised an eyebrow irritated and handed him the paper, he had outside the dojo, which was saying that he wanted a substitute teacher. The man looked at it and got suspicious… "So?"_

" _Huh?! Definitely, not! I'm here for the job of the substitute teacher."_

 _He looked at her upside down. She expected that but it still managed to annoy her. She crossed her arms and heard him saying… "You?"_

" _What do you mean, old man? Why not me?"_

 _He stayed silent…_

" _What are you looking at? I hope you won't spout bullshit in front of me like "I'm a girl" or "I'm young". I can show you my abilities any time."_

 _A smile crossed the man's lips… "Hehe…Is that so? What's your fighting style?"_

 _A grin full of pride crossed Asuka's lips. She touched her chin and said… "Oh that! I'm the successor of the Kazama Style Karate."_

" _You have your own fighting style? Pretty interesting."_

" _See?"_

" _Ok…You're tenacious. I'll test you. Follow me."_

 _Thirty minutes later…_

 _Asuka Kazama was kneeling in front of the older man, who had a proud smile on his face. With a trembling voice she managed to say to the man…_

" _Forgive me, Master…I won't take any more of your time. Please, don't look at me while I'm leaving this dojo."_

 _The man started laughing and said as he patted her head… "Raise your head, child."_

 _Asuka raised her head slowly and saw the man smiling at her… "You're good! I'll give you the job."_

 _She stood up in an instant and started shaking the man's shoulders… "You're not lying, right? I took the job, didn't I?"_

 _He stopped her and gave her a nod…_

" _I expect good things from you."_

 _Asuka bowed in front of him… "I'll do my best and not disappoint you, Master! Please, take care of me."_

…

"Wonderful memories, right Kazama-sensei?" he said and looked at her…

"You think so, Master? I don't…"

"Huh?"

Asuka touched with her hand the edge of her left eyebrow and felt the small scar… "I was so excited when you gave me the job that I didn't notice the scar you gave me on my eyebrow. Good thing, my roommate noticed it and took care of it."

The man rolled his eyes and touched his forehead… "You were the one, who rushed out of the dojo, that time…But ok... Marking a beautiful girl's face must be considered a crime. My apologies."

The younger girl crossed her arms… "I can hand you to the police whenever you want."

"Hehe…Anyway, Kazama-sensei, have you finished with your session?"

"Uh…yeah."

Suddenly, her students were heard and she "barked" at them… "Shut it or else I'll make you do pushups!"

"You sure are strict."

"You think? I thought you were gonna tell me that I was going too easy on them."

He shook his head… "I asked you since I finished as well and decided to close a little earlier."

Asuka nodded… "Yeah, we did."

"Good, then! I'll see them off, sensei, so you can go."

The girl nodded and looked at her students, who were just standing there. As they noticed her expression, they remembered what they had to do and created a line in front of her. Asuka smiled arrogantly and waited for them to do as she taught them. After a pause, the entire class bowed waiting for her to walk outside. Asuka motioned for Alisa to follow her and they left the man standing there dumbfounded along with the children…

…

After Asuka finished with dressing herself, they walked outside the dojo and stopped. Alisa looked confusingly at her, since she was lost in thought. Asuka remembered what Xiaoyu told her about having fun with Alisa. The thought of calling her entered her mind but she dismissed it thinking that she shouldn't bother her at work. What to do now? She wondered for some time until she decided to go with the safe solution…

"Alisa?"

The pink haired girl looked at her… "Yes?"

"What about we go and watch a movie?"

Alisa placed her hand under her chin. The girl next to her worked really hard today. Dealing with little kids, who weren't listening to her and make sure they understand what she taught them. Wasn't she tired?

"Aren't you tired, Asuka-san?"

"Eh? Actually not really. I'm used to these brats. Well?"

She gave her a smile and nodded… "Sure! Thank you."

" _Why is she thanking me?_ Good! But I don't have money with me. Let's go back home first for me to have a shower as well, ok?"

…

Ling Xiaoyu opened the door of the store she was working and a bell was heard. The owner appeared in front of her and Xiaoyu bowed in respect. She looked around her and didn't see any customers. The shop was usually busy these hours. The older woman walked next to her and touched her shoulder…

"Xiaoyu-chan, you're here already?"

The girl touched her hand and squeezed it lightly. This woman had been very kind to her and she was the one who raised her salary. Well, who else would it be, since she owned the place? Xiaoyu walked further inside to leave her personal things and wear her apron. When she walked outside she saw the woman serving them some tea…

"I didn't want to trouble you, ma'am, by being late."

"Trouble me?" she said and placed a cup of tea in front of her… "You're brighter than any flower here."

Xiaoyu smiled and thanked her for the tea. If Asuka was here, she would have probably thrown it inside one of the flower pots. She had a sip from her drink and placed it again on the table… "You just want to flatter me, ma'am…Hehe."

The woman raised an eyebrow… "Why would I do that? I'm not a man trying to pick you up."

They both laughed at this but the woman continued… "Now that's the two of us…I always wanted to tell you this. Yes, there are some young men, who came to flirt with you in these two years that you work here. I always notice that you look at the floor and when you are able to manage a smile, you would just say that they were been kind…Now that I'm thinking of it. You don't even blush!"

Xiaoyu, noticing that the woman would continue talking, touched slightly her hand and said… "You're overthinking it, I believe…I'm just not used to compliments…That's all there is to it."

"Sweetie?"

The door was heard and a customer walked inside. The two of them bowed to the customer and Xiaoyu approached the young woman in front of her. Her boss looked at the back of her young employee. She was certain that something must have happened to that girl or maybe, she had already a boyfriend and she hasn't told her anything. Well, she wasn't obliged to tell her…

The woman was watching as Xiaoyu was talking to the customer. Suddenly, the back door opened and a young man in his uniform appeared. He placed his hands on his lap and tried to catch his breath.

"A…A…Auntie, I brought them."

The woman looked at the young man and nodded… "Just in time, Kyo-kun. They called again and said for us to deliver the flowers there."

"ARE THEY FUCKING KID…"

"Shh…Quiet! We have a customer."

The boy sighed and took off his gloves… "Didn't they say that they would send one of their men to take them? What's with this?"

"I know…But…These people, you see…"

"I definitely know… **We are a large company, do as we say!** "

"You're exaggerating a little."

"Like hell I do!" he said and hit with his fist the table…

The same time, Xiaoyu appeared from behind him with a worried expression on her face…

"What's wrong?"

The young man smiled at her… "You're here, Xiaoyu-chan? You heard that all?"

She crossed her arms and looked at the floor… "Even the customer did."

The owner looked at the boy and said… "Kyo-kun? You have to deliver them."

"But auntie? If I go there I will probably explode the whole building?"

The woman nodded to herself knowing that there was a big chance for that to actually happen. For a moment, she noticed Xiaoyu walking away and an idea entered her mind. Without thinking further about it, she said…

"Xiaoyu-chan?"

The girl looked behind her. The woman smiled and motioned for her to walk closer. She looked at the boy and then back to Xiaoyu…

"Umm…ma'am, what is it?"

"Can I ask a favor from you, child?"

Xiaoyu pointed at herself and the woman nodded… "Can you accompany Kyo-kun to help him with this delivery? If they see him and with how he's dressed right now, they will probably kick him out before telling them that he delivered the flowers."

Xiaoyu started laughing but stopped when she noticed that the boy was looking at her. She apologized and he shook his head dismissing her…

"But is this company that big of a deal?"

The man sighed… "You kidding? Well, duh! We're talking about the massive Mishima Group."

Her eyes widened and her body froze. Why did they have to send flowers to the Zaibatsu? The other two were looking concerned at her direction. The woman stood up and grabbed lightly her shoulders… "Xiaoyu-chan, are you alright?"

She was startled by her boss' touch and looked confused at her… "W-What is it?"

"You spaced out, honey."

"Oh…Anyway, a company like them…Why do they need flowers?"

"My thoughts exactly!"

The woman sighed and poured some more tea for herself. She added some sugar and looked at her two employees… "As I heard they're having a gathering tonight…You know…CEOs, businessmen and such…"

"We got it, auntie!" the boy turned his gaze to Xiaoyu and bowed in front of her confusing her… "I beg of you, Xiaoyu-chan! I hate this kind of people and I don't know how to deal with them. Please come with me."

Xiaoyu looked at the woman, who nodded at her and she said… "O-Ok…I'll come. _It's not like I'm gonna see him or for him to be there. He's the CEO, after all. Top floor._ "

The boy smiled at her and she smiled weakly back at him…

…

A young black haired man was sitting inside his limousine. He had a stiff and aloof expression on his face. He was going to get wrinkles very soon since his expression has been the same for three years now. He touched his forehead and sighed. He brought his right hand to the collar of his shirt and untied his tie leaving it standing there around his neck. This whole thing was suffocating and a stupid tie was making things even worse. How long was this going to continue? He turned his gaze outside the window. There was nothing to take his attention except something…A couple…Everyone could see the happiness in the woman's face as she was holding her lover's arm and talking to him…He was so envious of them but he didn't dare saying it out loud…

The back door of the black limousine opened and a man said… "Sir, your grandfather is here."

He gave him a nod and watched the older man, who everyone called his grandfather, walking inside the car. He took the seat beside him and looked at him. He decided to let it be for now and the older man turned his attention to the driver… "Start the car."

The man nodded and turned on the engine…

"Don't tell me, you're going to appear like this to the party, Jin."

He changed his position on the car seat and fixed the tie around the collar of his shirt. He never made eye contact with the man people called his grandfather. For Jin, this man was everything but a family member… "Do I really have to appear? I dislike this whole party thing."

"You must be joking. If I remember correctly, you didn't have a problem back in high school."

It was the first time today that he looked at his grandfather's direction… "Just as you said…Back in high school. I'm no longer there."

Heihachi Mishima smiled to himself. He was positive that Jin was going to be just as he wanted him to. He was using him mostly to annoy and hurt Kazuya, his son. He never told Jin but his father even begged him to let him take him back home. Of course, after the humiliation Heihachi went through when people of their circle found out that Kazuya chose a random woman to impregnate and then get married to, he wasn't going to let him off that easily. Having Jin next to him would torture both of his parents…

"I'm glad you're saying that. And remember, Jin…These parties are busyness not happy time."

"Then why are people holding them?"

Heihachi sighed annoyed by his grandson's attitude. He decided to not push the subject any further. As it seemed he had a long way to go until he completely could have every control on him…

"You didn't answer me…Must I really come?"

"I didn't because there's no answer. You're definitely coming and change that expression of yours. You're becoming an eyesore _just like your father_."

Jin turned away from him and looked outside the window… _"I wish I was like my father…Even now…That I can crush this hateful man in the palm of my hand…I hesitate to do it."_

"Jin? We'll go first at the office. We'll need…no, I mean…You will have to make some phone calls. And not to mention that these worthless beings must be still preparing the place"… "Are you listening, Jin?"

He heard the older man's voice and turned to see him… "Uh… _Sigh_ …I do."

…

A white small van parked some meters away from the Mishima Zaibatsu's main entrance. It would be a complete failure to park the car just right in front of the entrance. A man and a woman opened the doors and walked outside the car…

"Here we are…" said the man to the young woman next to him…

They both looked at the entrance and spotted a security guard standing there. How come they only had one? Weird…Well, they weren't here to care about that. The boy opened the back door of the van and said as he started taking out the flowers… "Xiaoyu-chan? Go and ask that guy to where we are supposed to take the flowers."

Xiaoyu nodded and having the receipt and card in her hand, she walked to the place where the guard was. She climbed quickly the stairs and made her way to the man. He looked at her upside down and she bowed in front of him…

"What do you want here, girly?"

" _G-Girly? If it wasn't for the flowers I…Whatever…_ We came to deliver the flowers. Here is the card. I believe they have informed you." She said and handed him the card…

The man looked at it and took out something which resembled a phone. Soon enough he dropped the call and nodded in front of Xiaoyu… "Oh yeah! They told me just now."

"Ok…Can you tell us where we can take them?"

The man spotted the white van and the young man, who was taking out the flowers. He looked at Xiaoyu and pointed at the car… "Yeah, that's our store's car. Please, tell us."

"We will take them in from the back door. Then, it's the decorators' busyness in what to do with them."

"That's t-true…Shall I inform my partner, then?"

"I'll help you, Miss."

She waved her hands to decline his suggestion… "You don't have to."

"I insist. The sooner we finish the better. The last thing I want is to see the old man Mishima going senile and start bickering…not that the grandson is much better but he, at least, doesn't pay attention."

"Is that so? Well…I wouldn't like to get you into trouble, so I'll accept your help." Said Xiaoyu and started walking to where the van was…

"Good! _What a pretty girl?_ "

Xiaoyu and the guard appeared in front of the boy, who had almost taken out all the flowers and the flower pots. The young man bowed in front of the guard and said… "It will be a great help to tell us where to take them."

"I will help you, kid."

"Really?! We appreciate it. _Xiaoyu-chan sure can deal with everyone!_ "

The guard turned to Xiaoyu once again and said… "Miss, why don't you go and take your payment? The receptionist said to go and see her."

"Uh…I just enter the building and I see the reception, right? Nothing complicated."

The man nodded… "Yes. She's waiting for you. Show her the receipt and she'll manage the rest."

"Thank you so much!"

With that Xiaoyu turned her back to them and made her way inside the Mishima Zaibatsu…

…

Soon enough, the young boy with the guard's help had placed the flowers inside the back door. They walked back and the boy decided to wait for Xiaoyu, instead of going to the van. He started talking with the guard about different things and just in time they noticed the black limousine stopping in front of the building. The guard started panicking and turned to look at the boy. He whispered…

"They're here!"

"Who?" he asked…

"Both grandfather and grandson. You don't have time to leave. Stand straight beside me."

"Uh…Y-Yeah… _Where are you, Xiaoyu-chan?_ "

The two men started walking to the entrance of their company's office. Heihachi was walking first with a proud and conceited expression on his face. Even the way he was carrying himself was showing how low he was thinking of other people, even those of his kind. Some steps behind him there was his grandson. He seemed aloof and indifferent…However, this look changed when…

Ling Xiaoyu walked outside the Mishima Zaibatsu after putting the check inside a safe place in her bag. Thankfully, this whole thing ended and felt her heart, indeed, lighter. With quick steps she tried to climb the stairs down until she stopped and felt her body going numb. The only thing she could feel was his name on her lips as she whispered it…

"J-Jin…"

The same thing happened with Jin, who felt his shoulders trembling… "Xiao…" he said her name silently, even though he thought for a moment that she heard him…

Heihachi stopped for a moment and turned to look at him… "Will you move it already? We are already late." He started walking again when he noticed his grandson approaching him…

Xiaoyu stood there watching them climbing the stairs and towards her direction. She started panicking not because of the sight of Heihachi Mishima, she knew the kind of his, but because of Jin. She was so embarrassed. Being a complete coward she gazed at the floor, until she felt a hand pushing her away making her lose her balance and fall from the stairs. Her eyes widened and saw Jin's worried eyes and his extended hand. She tried to grab it unconsciously and not caring, if people found out about their past together. He had exactly the same thing inside his mind. Their hands touched each other, however, the young man was the one, who managed to catch her. Realizing what he just did, Jin held his hand with the other and tried to compose himself. Heihachi without stopping said… "Move it, Jin. What are you doing there standing like an idiot?"

The black haired man started following him until a voice made even the older man stop…

"How dare you do that to me, you bastard!?"

"Xiaoyu-chan?!"

" _Xiao?"_

The two men behind her were dumbfounded. Heihachi turned to see her and noticed a short young woman with her hands in fists. She had some guts, he had to admit that…

"Who are you?"

Xiaoyu managed a mocking smirk… "What an honor? Having Heihachi Mishima asking for my name? Like hell I'm gonna tell you. Because of the likes of you I twisted my ankle."

"Is that so? That has nothing to do with me. Be happy I'm not telling him to beat you up."

"HUH?! And then you call yourself a man? But what am I saying? You people of the "high society" are the worst. Not even doing your dirty jobs by yourselves. Hiring assassins and such."

Heihachi stayed silent but in the end smiled. Jin was watching him suspiciously all this time. He wasn't going to hold back now. If he was to try anything "funny", Heihachi would leave the party beheaded. Heihachi walked passed him and made his way towards her. He noticed the girl's piercing glare straight in his eyes. That was something interesting. Xiaoyu stood there looking at him. He was even scarier up close but she wouldn't back down. He raised his hand and she was ready to accept a hit right on the top of her head. However, she didn't feel anything and raised her head. She saw Jin from behind his grandfather grabbing his wrist…

" _Jin?"_

"Grandfather, we should go. Let's not waste any other time here."

Heihachi took his hand away from his grandson's grip and nodded. He turned away but he stopped for a moment… "You're some interesting young lady!"

After that the two men walked away. Xiaoyu was there left dumbfounded, along with the other two…

In the end, the young man said… "Xiaoyu-chan? Shall we go back?"

It was now that she noticed where this man was touching her. One of his hands hugging slightly her waist and the other holding her hand. She moved away awkwardly…No, she was careless…

Xiaoyu nodded and gave him a smile… "Yeah…The old woman will start worrying."

…

The elevator to the top floor opened and Heihachi walked outside alongside Jin. He took off his jacket and threw it on the leather chair. He smiled once again remembering what just happened… "That was some interesting girl." He said and watched Jin closing the door… "I wish I could play with her a little."

" _Over my dead body!"_ said Jin in the inside and walked further inside…

Heihachi crossed his arms as he noticed Jin's expression. It wasn't the indifferent or aloof one. It was the first time, he was seeing it…

"You look awful. Did anything happen?"

Jin looked away from his grandfather. At first, he stayed silent but thought that if he did, Heihachi wouldn't stop bothering him… "Nothing…Just thinking that it would be wiser for you to make these phone calls…If you want for your job to succeed."

"Alright! I'll let it slide this time since that girl entertained me back there. However, make sure you change that annoying look on your face. It irritates me."

Jin felt his heartbeats rising. He tried to compose himself but he was unable… "Enough already! I know how to play the part, so stop pissing me off!"

He spoke these words and made his way to the bathroom… "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Good. Was your face. You need to snap out of it."

…

Jin shut the door behind him. He took off his black jacket throwing it on the white floor. He did the same with his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He opened the faucet and placed his whole head inside the sink. He felt the cold water on his skin but still he couldn't calm down. He closed the faucet and stood up. His shoulders were trembling uncontrollably and his lips were pursed the whole time. He sat on the floor with his back resting on the wall. He buried his face inside his hands…

" _What was that…I didn't expect to see her, even though I wanted it so much…And that guy…Who was he? And how dare he? How dare he…Call her name so shamelessly? Touch her body so freely…I'm the only allowed to do that! No one else! What is this man to you, Xiao? Is he more important than me? It can't be, right? I'm so restless…So frustrating…Damn it!"_

He raised his head and looked at his hands… _"But our hands touched…That's enough for now. Thank you…"_

 _Entry six: Whispering your name makes me…numb._

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 6**

The hall inside the Mishima Zaibatsu, where the reception was going to take place was decorated with lots of flowers and ribbons. The flowers were enough colored just to create an elegant atmosphere inside. Not too much color, since the "party" was held by a respectable company as the Mishima Zaibatsu. The decorators believed that more flamboyant flowers would ruin the image of the company. There were a lot of people, especially women, who complimented the choice and unique aroma, though. Something similar was happening with the ribbons. All in all, a party coming from the Mishima Zaibatsu was complimented for both the decoration and the music. Oh! And the buffet was quite satisfying enough to fit everyone's tastes. Actually, what was the reason behind this gathering? What was Heihachi Mishima hoping for?

Cheers!

Two men clinked their glasses filled with some champagne. Both of them had a satisfied smile on their faces, especially the older one. Suddenly, a woman walked to their direction and placed her arm lovingly around her husband's. She gave a faint smile to the man opposite them. It was true that she was here just out of obligation since she couldn't possibly leave her husband go to a party without a partner. She raised her glass and he did the same…

"Mishima-san, I've greeted almost everyone in your party and they comment on how capable your grandson seems. They…no…all of us expect big things from him, right dear?" said the woman and glanced at her husband, who gave her a nod…

"Hphm…That's expected from him. I was the one, who tutored him. And more importantly…He is my grandson."

"Hehe…You mean that it's hereditary?" said jokingly the man opposite him making his wife smile as well…

…

Jin Kazama was leaning his body on an empty wall inside the hall. It was a good thing that it wasn't lit up and people couldn't see him. His head was still filled with the thoughts he had some hours ago. And who could blame him? At least, he was the one, who believed that every man would feel the same way as he was right now. However, he didn't doubt Xiaoyu…He smiled when her face entered his mind…All the other people, who were surrounding her, especially these with ulterior motives towards her, were considered a "threat" to him. Jin had lost a lot of things in his life till now. His parents, the peaceful high school life as a normal student and the person he loved…but now that he came back he took the decision to reclaim almost everything…

He woke up from his thoughts when he overheard a conversation concerning him. Well, all of the attendants were talking about him but not in front of Heihachi. He closed his eyes when he heard his grandfather talking like he was his possession. If he was to see things clearly…someone could say that he did belong to him. Acting as his puppet…

" _You mean that it's hereditary?"_

Jin heard the man's question. A smirk crossed his lips and mumbled to himself… "Let's see what you're gonna say here, old man. All these people know of father."

"Well…Not exactly. Sometimes we can skip a generation." Heihachi answered and made Jin roll his eyes.

" _He's so ridiculous…So pathetic…I can't believe he actually said that."_ He thought to himself and left his lonely dark wall.

…

The Japanese man looked around him and felt his head getting heavy. He sighed noticing the tiredness consuming his body and made his way to the balcony for some fresh air. The gentle wind messed slightly his black hair. He raised his head to look at the night sky full of stars.

" _Such a starry sky, eh? No wonder…I saw Xiao today…I'm selfish, aren't I mother? I want her to be thinking only of me. I'm asking too much, right?"_ A sad small smile appeared on his lips. There were no answers, since his dear mother Jun wasn't with him. He hoped that his father was taking good care of her. Even though, it hurt…He never regretted his decision of following this man. It was the only choice for all of them anyway. The only good thing that happened since he came with him in Tokyo was his friends and Xiaoyu, of course…

A sudden meek pat on his shoulder took his attention and turned his head behind him. A young woman was standing in front of him. He knew why she was here and sighed in the inside. Was he going to say "No" for…who knows? The tenth time tonight? His expression didn't change and just waited for the girl to say what she had to…

"K-Kazama-san, would you like to dance?"

"No." Jin's answer was blunt and straight to her face…

Her shoulders fell and before she was ready to walk away, she noticed a tall man standing beside her. He glanced at her for a moment and smiled at her…

"Jin, why don't you dance with this beautiful young lady?"

" _Not even close to Xiao._ I have already said no. Thanks for the invitation though…Miss?"

"Jin!"

Jin lowered his eyebrows and his lips turned downwards. He ran a hand through his hair and in the end looked at the woman… "My apologies, I just arrived in Tokyo and I'm here for busyness, anyway. I don't have time for…entertainment. Let alone a dance with a woman I don't know. Now, if you'll excuse me." He bowed slightly leaving the woman behind alongside his grandfather…

" _Like I'll let you set me up with whoever is after money…or you wanting their money."_

Heihachi watched him walking away and smirked mysteriously. He turned his attention to the young woman and said… "Don't mind him, my dear."

"Did I do anything?"

"He's just a workaholic…well…Maybe, that's partially my fault but follow me…I'll find a better suitor for you."

…

A man dressed in a dark blue suit entered the Mishima Zaibatsu's party after showing his invitation to the bodyguards, of course. He looked specifically around the hall as if he was searching for something…or someone. He started to walk further inside as he was greeting the people he was passing by. A waiter approached him and offered him a drink. He nodded his head and took a glass of wine from the tray…

"Oh, thank you." He said to the waiter, who bowed to him and walked away…

However, he wasn't here to drink tonight. His eyes took notice of the beautiful red color and wondered how tasty it would feel inside his mouth. Such a waste. A disappointed frown appeared on his face and placed the glass on the closest table. He spotted the man, who he knew he was going to see tonight. As expected, even though he fit perfectly inside the crowd, his aura still emitted a heart too pure for the "world" he was going to start living in. He nodded to himself and looked away only for his eyes to fall upon a man, he wasn't actually happy to see. He tightened his fists at the sight of him but soon enough, he managed to control his nerves. Unexpectedly, a smile crossed his lips…

"So…Both of them are here. It's somehow convenient." He muttered to himself…

He took his cell phone outside his pocket and looked at the time. He had to leave soon but he still…He had to greet, at least, the CEO of the company. With this thought, he started walking towards Jin, who stopped when he noticed the man approaching him. Jin wondered what he actually wanted. Even, he could tell that he wasn't a possible work partner as the rest of the people inside there. He saw him smiling slightly at him and noticed him extending his hand in a handshake. The young man returned the handshake and waited for him to introduce himself…

"It's an honor to be able to meet the new and youngest CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. I was actually curious, I bet you heard this today quite a lot of times, didn't you, Kazama-san?"

Jin nodded in the inside but he wasn't in the mood to begin a conversation with someone, who hasn't even told him his name… "Who are you?" he asked…

The older man opposite him smirked and took out of his pocket a card with his name and contact information. He handed it to Jin, who took it in his hands…

"Here. My name and contact information. Be sure to keep it safe, ok? And especially away from the man you're forced to call your grandfather."

Jin raised an eyebrow as he was listening to what he was telling him. That guy was definitely there for something else…but how did he manage to get in inside here? He, soon, heard him again…

"Anyway…It's time for me to take my leave. Farewell, and I hope I'll hear from you soon." He bowed slightly in front of him but he suddenly said… "By the way, I see that you're not really into the party. The best way to endure it is to get drunk but I don't really recommend you to do that…You can at least have a drink. Make sure you choose it yourself, though, ok? You seem smart and I bet you know that a lot of people here consider you a threat and they might want to get rid of you in the future or sooner. Who knows how are they going to do that? So keep your eyes open."

This time, he turned his back at him and raised his hand… "Goodnight, Kazama-san. Make sure you remember what I said. . ."

Jin watched him walking outside the hall and he looked once again at the card this man gave him before placing it inside his pocket…

"Hmm…What's with him?"

…

Knock, knock…

Someone was knocking continuously on the door of the two girls' dorm. Ling Xiaoyu was startled for a moment, since she was half-sleeping on the couch while having the TV open. She sighed and looked around her. Even she didn't notice how long she's been sleeping. She rubbed her eyes with her hands and stoop up making her way to the front door. Someone knocked once again…

"Just a moment already!" she said irritated…

The young girl unlocked and opened the door. She rolled her eyes when she saw who was standing in front of her. The person opposite her smiled and showed to her some bags… "We're back, Xiaoyu."

A sigh escaped her mouth but in the end, she smiled when she noticed that the girl, who was looking up to her like an older sister was staring at her. She stepped aside and the two walked inside the house…

"I can see that." Xiaoyu closed the door once again and locked it… "And anyway, you have your own keys. Why did you have to wake me up?"

Asuka Kazama placed the bags she was holding on the floor and took off her shoes. She looked at her friend's face and indeed, that was a face a person, who just woke up would have. But that wasn't like Xiaoyu. She was usually going to sleep later than her. And now that she thought better of this…Xiaoyu should have still been at work. Good thing… _for Alisa and herself_ …that she wasn't, since if she did, they would be standing out there waiting for her to come back. Asuka's eyes took notice of a bandage around Xiaoyu's ankle. She pointed at it and asked her…

"Say…What's with the bandage?"

Asuka's question took Alisa's attention, who kneeled down to check on her one-san's injury. Xiaoyu looked at her leg and smiled. She had completely forgotten about it, since it was the last thing she cared about back there and anyway, it didn't hurt that bad. She touched the bandage and said…

"You mean this? It's nothing really…I…just…tripped inside the flower shop."

Xiaoyu looked at the floor to avoid any eye contact with her friends. Managing a carefree expression, she raised her head and walked further inside. Asuka raised an eyebrow confused. Indeed, her friend didn't seem seriously injured since she was walking normally but she was sure that something definitely happened…Not necessarily bad but still…

Xiaoyu walked to Alisa's direction and touched her shoulders. She felt bad since she worried her for yet another time… "Alisa? How was it? Did you have fun you two?"

Alisa looked away and pursed her lips. Xiaoyu released her and crossed her arms. She glanced at Asuka, who started taking out the content of the bags. She saw her biting her upper lip and nodded to herself. She made Alisa look at her and smiled to her… "Asuka, would you mind telling me what happened? Alisa seems a little tensed. Didn't you have fun?"

Asuka scratched the back of her head and said looking towards the window… "Well…I did…Alisa on the other hand."

"Tsk…What's with you? I asked you for a favor to do something Alisa would like. I even paid for it."

This made her friend look at her… "Oh yes! How come you left money? I noticed before we were ready to leave."

"Seriously?" Suddenly, Xiaoyu smiled warmly and Alisa placed her arm around Xiaoyu's… "Alisa is my little sister. It's my responsibility and happiness to take care of her."

"Happiness you said…You sure are good with words."

"Asuka!"

The Japanese girl ignored her and continued doing what she did before. Xiaoyu caressed Alisa's arm and frowned… "Say, Alisa…What kind of bullshit did she make you watch?"

Alisa released her friend and tightened her fists making Asuka roll her eyes. What's the big deal already? Nowadays, these movies are nothing special. Watching a cliché romantic bullshit comedy would be much more painful in the eyes. Well…at least for Asuka…

"It was a movie with lots of blood and…and zombies, Xiao-onesan. It was scary!"

"It's ok now, Allie." Said Xiaoyu caressing her pink hair…

On the other hand, Asuka couldn't bear it any longer. So overdramatic...these two…

"Oh come on, already! Alisa's just too sensitive."

"Ok, ok…Let's say that it's just Alisa being sensitive. I'm not but still…I hate these movies. No scenario, no point."

"It's still better than those romantic comedies…So gross!"

A desperate sigh escaped Xiaoyu's lips. Asuka was always like that. By first glance someone could tell what kind of person Alisa was but she still had to do something like that… "Whatever you say…Anyway, Alisa next time, all three of us will go to the cinema and watch something you're gonna choose, alright?"

Alisa smiled excitedly and followed Xiaoyu inside. The two sat on the couch after asking from Asuka to make some tea for all of them. Soon enough, Asuka walked to the living room and served the tea to all of them. She took her cup in her hands and sat on the sofa opposite the couch, where Alisa and Xiaoyu were sitting. She watched Xiaoyu helping Alisa hold properly the cup and what kind of cupcake to choose. Indeed, someone could tell that Xiaoyu was Alisa's "onesan" and she was very good at it. However, it was something else that took her attention. Her friend seemed brighter or calmer in a way. There was another aura around the young woman. Well…even if a clueless person like Asuka Kazama noticed this, then, there was a possibility that it was true…

"Xiaoyu?" she called her…

"How is your injury?"

"Umm…well…It's fine. As I said, it didn't really hurt but since my boss is a worrywart, she insisted for me to go home. That's a nice woman for you, right?"

Alisa gave her a nod. She would like to meet that person, who helped her friend and thank her, as well. Asuka placed a cupcake inside her mouth and after swallowing it, she asked again… "Whatever…You seem fine. But I have to say that you're awfully in a good mood. What happened?"

"What made you assume that?"

"Well, for starters, you didn't "scold" me for leaving the bathroom's door open." She said pointing at the bathroom…

Xiaoyu shrugged her shoulders… "Good mood? I'm normal or I mean…And anyway, why do you think that I'm always in a bad mood? Alisa's making me happy?"

"Is that so?" said Asuka suspiciously…

"I'm normal!"

"Really…Ok, then. If you insist."

The black haired girl bit her lips and looked at the liquid inside her cup. Asuka was acting weird today…Towards her, though. On the other hand, Alisa felt the heavy atmosphere and decided to change the subject… "Umm…Xiao-onesan, Asuka-san has some good news. She's very happy!"

"Alisa?! Why did you…" said Asuka with a blush on her face…

"Oh really? Why don't you share it with me, Asuka?" asked Xiaoyu smirking mockingly at her…

"Well…" she muttered rubbing her nape…

Xiaoyu looked at the clock on the opposite wall and said looking first at Alisa and then, Asuka… "Wait a minute! Why don't we go have a bath the three of us? What do you said, Alisa? Asuka can tell me during our bath."

Alisa gave her a big smile and nodded… "Sure!"

"Let's go!" Xiaoyu and Alisa stood up quickly and made their way to the bathroom… "Hurry up, Asuka!"

Asuka sighed but in the end, smiled. She remembered Lili's promise and was looking forward to that day. Yeah! She was going to tell Xiaoyu everything. She stood up but stopped for a moment again thinking of Alisa… _"Just a second there…Is that girl able to bathe? Well…She does eat, has things she fears,_ _feelings…and not to mention the most important…She TALKS."_ She shrugged her shoulders and mumbled while making her way to the bathroom… "Well, who cares?"

…

Inside the bathroom, Xiaoyu was laughing with Alisa, who was washing her hair. Asuka was cleaning Alisa's back and it was in the same time annoyed that she was the only one, who didn't have anyone do something for her. It was surely, a payback coming from Xiaoyu. However, she didn't say anything, since she noticed how sincerely happy her friend was because of her news. Suddenly, she took notice of Xiaoyu's torso and placed a finger under her chin…

"Say, Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu turned to look at her and raised an eyebrow… "What is it?"

"Well…" Asuka pointed at the area she was interested in and asked… "Wasn't your breast a little smaller than this? I mean…It still can't be compared to mines…But, you know…"

"Are you asking out of curiosity or to make me angry?"

"Pure curiosity."

Xiaoyu looked in front of her once again and breathed out… "It was always like that but you've never seen me naked before so…you don't know. I'm always wearing a minimizer."

"Huh? Why for you to do that? I mean…"

"Stop pissing me off, Asuka Kazama."

"So?"

"Well…I don't know…I could say that it just became a habit."

Asuka raised an eyebrow and walked to her side. She kneeled beside her and waited for her to continue…

"How come?"

"You see…My fighting style required me to move fast up and down…And since I wanted to keep my chest in shape and not having it jiggle…I ended up wearing them."

Asuka stayed silent for a moment. She brought her hands together and looked seriously Xiaoyu deep in her eyes… "You're doing what?"

"Keep my…chest…in shape?"

"You're fighting?!"

Xiaoyu closed her eyes and buried her head inside her hands. She felt Asuka shaking her. Alisa wondered how Asuka didn't know. Weren't they friends? And Xiao-onesan was fighting so beautifully.

"Yo, Xiaoyu! Why didn't you say anything?"

" _Oh fuck, it slipped…A well-kept secret is now revealed._ I didn't because I don't intend to use it, except as self-defense. And for obvious reasons, since you're always picking a fight."

"Huh?! I do not."

She looked at her and patted her lap… "Sorry…But you do."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, no, no…I'm not the monster you want to make me look like. I'm…"

Xiaoyu stood up and walked behind Alisa taking the wet sponge in her hand… "Just keep arguing with yourself…Come on, Allie! I'll wash you."

"Thanks a lot, Xiao-onesan."

…

The mysterious man in the dark blue suit entered a well-known bar in Tokyo. He sat on his usual table by himself but he would always welcome a possible company. He was a regular there and all the waiters and waitresses knew what he was drinking. However, tonight he was here to taste the red wine he craved from back there inside the Mishima Zaibatsu's party. It was a good thing that the bar was quiet this time. Since, he was waiting for a call and it was way too cold outside to wait for it out of the bar. As he was thinking of it, his cellphone was heard and he looked at the caller. He smirked as expected and answered the call…

"Oh! Punctual as always…Hey, why don't just accept my compliment with a mere "Thank you"?...Whatever…Uh…Yes. I met him…not only him, though but it doesn't matter for now…Was it that obvious? The tone in my voice, I mean…Anyway, on our subject. You were right. That guy sure is interesting…and, definitely sharp…It's like I'm getting curious to see what's gonna happen…Fine, fine…I'm closing, then…Ok, goodnight."

The man dropped the call and placed his phone inside his pocket. He waved at the waitress and said… "Tonight, I'd like to have some red wine…Your best if possible, ok?"

The young woman smiled and gave him a nod…

"I wish I could stay a little longer at that party…Tsk…But work…is always work. Can't be helped."

…

The elevator's door opened and Jin Kazama alongside his grandfather entered his office. He turned on one of the lights and stepped aside for Heihachi to walk inside. Even though, it was irritating and humiliating, Jin still was doing his best to act as the obedient grandson. Almost all of the times, he was succeeding. However, Heihachi knew that all this was everything but admiration and respect towards him. He didn't mind it. As long as, he was making Kazuya's son suffer, that was enough to satisfy him...

The older man walked inside and took off his jacket resting it on the black leather couch, which was on his right. Jin closed the door behind him and with quick steps walked passed his grandfather. Heihachi stopped him by grabbing his shoulder and the man shot him a hateful glare. It was true though, that Jin sometimes couldn't hide his feelings from him. He still had to work on that, since that was making him seem weak in front of Heihachi…

His grandfather released him and Jin tried to find his composure. He looked first on the floor and after making sure that he would "act wisely", he raised his head and walked to his office…

"Your attitude was unacceptable tonight. You disappointed me."

" _See if I care."_

Jin sat on his comfortable chair. He smirked and motioned for Heihachi to sit opposite him. The man watching this first expression of his grandson walked slowly towards his office and sat on the chair. That was interesting, he thought…

The black haired man cleared his throat and said… "You're confusing me, grandfather, even though I believe that I was doing exactly as you said."

He crossed his arms and Heihachi raised an eyebrow… "Hm? Why are you looking at me like that? These parties are not for fun. You said that, don't try to deny it. I greeted every possible partner of ours. I have to say that some of them could be usable for me. I have to think properly on that."

"Jin…Be careful and not ahead of yourself, even though, that's not bad."

"Really? That's a relief." he said and placed his elbows on the chair's arms…

"But…That girl, you rejected, was the daughter of a man I really wanted to…"

"You're forgetting something critical, grandfather." The young man raised his voice interrupting him. He stood up from his chair and made his way to the window, which was viewing the city. People seemed like walking ants from the place he was. Well, on the other hand, Heihachi was a person, who thought of other people as those. That exact time, Jin realized that he had to do the same…

"My attitude couldn't be better and you know it. You just can't accept the fact that they were more intrigued on me than you. Say it interest or curiosity" Suddenly he remembered what the strange man told him… "Or how to get rid of me…I don't particularly care but do not expect from everyone to be busyness partners with you. All their eyes, at least for now, are on me."

Heihachi stayed silent trying to understand his grandson's change of attitude and words. Jin gave him a glance and smiled at his clueless expression. He started walking towards him… "Indeed…This party managed to ignite something within me. You know…A reason to start working like you do. Fulfilling my ambitions to the end."

"Hphm…I believe you drank a lot tonight."

Jin clenched his teeth as he was watching him talk… "In the end, you were right. I shouldn't have taken you with me."

The older man tried to stand up until Jin placed strongly his hand on his shoulder keeping him on his seat. He lowered his head to reach his ear and said in a low voice… "How pathetic…Heihachi. Just remember what you told me once and you will understand."

He raised his head and soon Heihachi looked at him. Jin crossed his arms and smirked arrogantly at him… "Aren't we on the same wavelength, after all?"

…

 _ **Three years ago…**_

" _I don't want to go! I'm not coming with you."_

 _When Jin Kazama returned after a tiring day from school, he was summoned to his grandfather's office, the one he had here in the mansion. He greeted him in a respectful way as he was expected and obligated to do and waited for him to talk. Jin never took the initiative in a conversation with his grandfather. He didn't want to say anything, which was possible to turn against him or hurt his parents…and other people. However, this time, he couldn't control his feelings of contradiction and anger. Heihachi ignored Jin's opposition. It was pointless from the young man's side. He knew it himself…but he just couldn't help it…_

" _I'm not asking you."_

 _He swallowed hard and decided to reason with him hoping for something… "But grandfather…Is it really necessary for me to…"_

" _Your mother…"_

 _Jin's eyes widened and approached his grandfather's office placing his hands angrily on it. Heihachi smiled when he witnessed how intensely and straight in his eyes Jin was looking at him. This boy was definitely not like his good-for-nothing father…_

" _What did you do to her…this time?" he asked with a demanding tone in his voice…_

" _Nothing…" Jin relaxed for a moment and took his hands away from his office… "Your father, though."_

 _Jin knew that this man was just messing with him. Playing with his feelings and patience… "J-Just leave them alone…"_

 _«Mother will die, if something happens to him. » he thought in the inside._

" _And what are you going to do for me?" said Heihachi crossing his arms…_

 _The young Jin looked determinately at him. He knew that showing weakness would only make things worse for him._

" _Don't expect from me to sit and obey you like one of your servants."_

 _Heihachi shook his head and stood up… "I never wished that…"_

" _So?"_

 _He started walking towards Jin making him tense up… "Don't think that I actually wanted to take you away but…Here you might face some…distractions."_

 _Jin's eyes widened. He hoped that he wasn't referring to what he thought… «Could it be that we were found out? No…no…We have the same circle of friends. It would be anyone…But I should calm down for now or he might get suspicious. »_

" _And since I don't want to do as I did with your mother…Meaning, if you do something similar to what your useless father did…You have to be careful."_

 _Jin stayed silent trying to think of something to say. Heihachi lowered his gaze and narrowed his eyes… "Why aren't you saying anything? Or is it…that you have already?"_

" _No. I don't have the time, even if I wanted to, anyway…" Jin raised his gaze and looked at his grandfather's eyes… "But unlike you, I'm not using people for my own pleasure and amusement."_

 _Heihachi smirked at him and placed his hand on Jin's shoulder… "Well…I always liked that about you, grandson."_

 _His grandfather's words made him purse his lips and made a step back. Heihachi let out a laugh and said once again… "Do you find weird the fact that I called you my grandson? Why?"_

 _Jin gave him a nod and crossed his arms… "Quite obvious…though, I didn't find it weird…I could say more like disgusting. You have disowned my father as your son. Then…Why am I considered your grandson?"_

 _The man smiled at him being everything but angry because of his grandson's obnoxiousness. Jin was confused because of his reaction. Damn! He had to control himself but the day was difficult today. And not only that. He had a fight with Xiaoyu this morning. How was he going to tell her that he's leaving for god knows how long?_

" _Amazing…As it seems, it was much easier than I expected."_

" _Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked confusingly…_

 _Heihachi sighed and made his way back to his office. He sat on his chair and looked at the man opposite him…_

" _Kazuya. You might be the one, he calls his pride…but…Who would have guessed that you took after me?"_

" _What a joke? How can I resemble you? Me of all people?"_

 _A frown appeared above his eyebrows… "You think?"_

 _Heihachi placed his elbows on his office and said again having a fake proud expression on his face… "You and I, Jin. We are on the same wavelength. The way you look at me. Determination…Confidence…No fear…Hphm! Unlike your weak and useless father. You see that, in the end, I didn't bother with him. Being swept away from a random commoner woman and even having a child with her…No wonder, he was a lost cause from the day he was born. He never expressed his thoughts…feelings. He never looked at me in the eyes, unlike you. That man, you call a father, preferred to always run away."_

…

Jin closed his phone after a small talk he had with a man. He looked at Heihachi, who seemed that he understood where Jin was referring to. He smirked and said making his way to his office…

"As I see you haven't gone senile, yet. So? Are you proud of what you did to me? Or better…To my father? I was a tool from the very beginning anyway."

He looked at his grandfather, who had a puzzled expression. Jin sighed and said once again taking his attention this time… "Whatever…Your driver is waiting for you."

Heihachi stared at his grandson, who checked his cellphone once again. He stood up and took his jacket from the couch. He wore it and walked to the door… "What about you?"

"I still have some things to finish here."

"I see." The man grabbed the doorknob to open the door and walked outside the office closing the door behind him…

…

Jin's lips turned downwards and turned his gaze at the closed door. Was he doing the right thing? No, he knew that this was how he had to deal with Heihachi but he, still, wasn't confident. He sighed tiredly and touched his forehead…

"What should I do, mother?" he muttered to himself and relaxed on his chair…

Suddenly, a man entered his office that took his attention making him shift his position. "I'm here, boss!" said the man and walked further inside…

A faint smile appeared on Jin's lips and gave him a nod. He pointed to the chair opposite him for the man to sit. He did as he asked him and crossed his arms…

"You were fast."

The man faked an arrogant smirk and touched his chest… "Don't say you expected less from me?"

"I would never say that for you. You never disappoint me, my friend."

The man nodded with a serious smile this time… "And I'm not intending to...Anyway, how can I help?"

Jin stood up and placed his hands behind his back… "You are the only person I trust inside here."

"Only here? You're hurting me, dude."

The black haired man rolled his eyes and looked at him… "Seriously? I have things I want to discuss with you."

"Ok, ok…I'm getting serious now." He said raising his arms…

Jin looked outside the window. It seemed quieter now. The man, he called his friend, stood up and walked towards him looking outside as well. He glanced at Jin and noticed a small smile on his usual dull expression… "What's with the smile, Jin?"

His eyes widened at his question. He looked at the perfectly clean floor and then, back at him… "What are you…" He stopped what he was going to say knowing that he couldn't hide anything from the man beside him… "I saw her today…Xiao, I mean."

The man stayed silent and nodded to himself. He expected it. At least, from what he did some days ago and how much he tried to find out a way for Xiaoyu to even make a step inside the company. He wanted to talk to her and let her know everything but he was busy with other stuff concerning the Zaibatsu. This man was Jin's personal secretary. He was hired by the man himself. Jin was never going to allow someone choose his most trusted employ by themselves. He remembered the day when he received a call from him a year ago, who told him that he soon was going to come back to Tokyo and proposed this position to him. Knowing that he chose him because he trusted him, he couldn't do anything but agree. He knew what his friend was going through and wanted to help him as Jin did once in the past for him. In the end, he worked as his eyes and ears about what was happening here…

"Well…You do seem spirited…in a strange way, though. I expected it, to be honest."

"What do you mean? How come?"

He waved his hands and said once again… "Forget about it. What do you want for me to do?"

Jin looked suspiciously at him but in the end, he let it go. He placed his hands inside his pockets and looked at the ground. Soon enough, he raised his gaze and looked at the other man's serious expression… "Nothing complicated…or difficult. Just learn where Xiao works and let me know."

The man raised an eyebrow… "Just that?!"

"You make it sound like it's something easy…I'm glad. I mean, if you find it easy."

His lips turned downwards. Of course, it was easy. He was the one, who set everything up. It was him, who chose that flower shop for the party. And, he, also, took the risk in asking them to deliver the flowers here, hoping that Xiaoyu might come. She, indeed, came but he unfortunately couldn't meet with her. At least, Jin did. That was something, too…

"Ok, ok…Consider it done. But I don't understand your reasons."

Jin looked away from him and towards his office. He sat on his chair and heard once again his friend…

"Aren't I the person you trust?"

His question made him turn his gaze at his direction. In the end, he said… "Ok, then…I believe, it's enough to tell you that, if I'm not pleased with how the situation is…or going to be…Well…We might have to get rid of an annoying, audacious bug."

The man saw the determination in his friend's eyes. He knew what he meant by that, of course. It was true that he started worrying about him lately. Jin's feelings were unstable whenever Xiaoyu or his parents were mentioned. For that reason, he would always try to find a way and help him gain control of his weaknesses. It was disappointing the fact that by controlling Jin meant going along with his wishes… "Uh…This again?"

Jin crossed his arms and smirked at his direction… "Got any problem with that, Shin?"

"I know this smirk…Hehe…"

Jin managed a small laugh alongside his friend…

" _I'm sorry, my friend…Unfortunately, you don't. If I have to turn into a despicable person to save my parents and keep Xiao for myself…Then, it's fine. I can accept every pain and hardship for my wish to come true."_

"As I said before, consider what you asked before, done!"

Jin gave him a nod and heard him once again while watching him walking to the door… "I'm leaving then. Goodnight! See ya tomorrow."

"Hm…Be careful on your way home."

Shin raised his hand and soon after closed the door behind him leaving Jin alone…

The man tried to remember everything that happened today. He looked at his hand once again and smiled…

" _Don't worry, Xiao…You will come back to me once again. I won't leave you alone with people, who don't understand your uniqueness."_

Jin, suddenly, remembered the man, who approached him at the party. He reached for his jacket, which was resting on the edge of his desk, and searched the pocket where he put it. He took out the card he gave him. He said it had his name and contact information. Jin looked carefully at it and read it. He raised an eyebrow and muttered to himself…

"Lars Alexandersson…Who's that guy?"

 _Entry Seven: A man's resolve._

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Author's note

**TO ALL THOSE APPRECIATED PEOPLE, WHO READ MY STORIES**

 **(You know, who you are, ok?)**

To begin with: I'm **NOT** dropping any of my stories!

For an unknown reason, I don't know how to say this, since…Oh forget it!

Things have become a little hectic in my professional life (Thank God, Thank Buddha, etc…) and I'm not confident if I'll have the opportunity to update all of my stories. Because of this, I decided to write and complete only my first story for now (Butterflies and Hurricanes), since I want to make a decent work in all of them.

In the end, as you noticed, I decided to write them one at a time.

In the same time, though, I want to start arranging some other stories of mines (Including a request I promised)

That's all I needed to say.

Thank you for reading my stories till now, by the way.

I'll miss you, guys! (Sniff)

 **P.S** I'm going to respond to any possible reviews as always, though.

 **See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Missed me? I guess not. Sad unexpected events brought me back here. As you noticed I'll continue publishing** **this** **story. Please, read the chapter below for now…**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 7**

A young woman smiled at her full length mirror when she finished preparing her usual hairstyle. The two low pigtails complimented as always her sweet, full of excitement face and perky personality. Not a single person from her daily surroundings had seen her with loose hair. For an unknown reason these people could never picture the Ling Xiaoyu they knew without her two low black ponytails. However, Asuka Kazama, as her roommate for three years now, had seen her once with her loose black hair. She still remembered how frightening the sight was…

" _What the hell?! You're like you came out of a Japanese horror movie."_

That was as always Asuka Kazama overreacting. As time passed by she came to get used to it. Poor Xiaoyu…Like she had to feel bad for letting her hair fall to her shoulders…

She took her light pink lip gloss from the counter, where she had her cosmetics. When she used it on her lips, she closed it and threw it at the bin below her desk. She had to buy one and remembered that she liked the new lip gloss of her favorite cosmetic brand. They were supposed to go to the mall. She noted to her mind that they were definitely going to stop by and buy it. She pursed her lips slightly and turned to her left to see her pinked haired friend smiling at her. Oh no! Alisa was making fun of her. She was used to Asuka teasing her but she didn't want anything like that coming from Alisa. She was her older "sister", anyway…

"F-Forget you saw that, ok Allie?" she said in a low voice not wanting to wake up Asuka. Whenever they had a day off she was sleeping like…who knows? As much as she wanted. And we're talking for a lot of hours…

Alisa giggled and gave her a nod. Xiaoyu walked towards her desk and placed her cell phone and purse inside her bag. She motioned for Alisa to stand up but Xiaoyu sighed when she gave Asuka a glance. She placed the bag on her bed and walked towards Asuka's side. She kneeled beside her and started shaking her lightly. No sign of contact from her. The Chinese girl didn't expect anything else. She stood up and yelled at her…

"Asuka, wake up!"

The only thing she did was to shift her body to the other side and murmur a simple… "Uh…hmm"

"Xiao-onesan?" Xiaoyu turned her gaze to Alisa… "Why don't we leave her?"

"We could but…Who's listening to her then?" The young girl lowered her body and took one of Asuka's pillows with her hands… "If we go out for breakfast and she finds out…well…You don't want to know what's gonna happen."

Alisa nodded. She realized from first glance that Asuka Kazama was a hot-headed woman, who was able to keep grudges for a long time. She watched Xiaoyu taking the pillow in her hands and her eyes widened as she witnessed her hitting Asuka with it…

"Open your eyes already!" said Xiaoyu and watched Asuka trying to realize what just happened…

Asuka looked at Xiaoyu and rubbed her eyes… "Oh Xiaoyu…" Suddenly, her eyes widened when she thought of something… "Don't tell me! Is it time for me to go to the photo-shoot?"

Her friend crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow… "What are you talking about? You have to go there the day after tomorrow."

The other girl made her hands in fists and said… "Then, why the fuck did you wake me up? I have a day to myself and you're gonna ruin it?"

"Well, fine then!" said Xiaoyu turning her back at her… "In the end, Alisa, we'll go by ourselves."

"Where?" asked Asuka raising an eyebrow…

Alisa smiled and made some steps closer to them. She touched her friend's shoulder and said excitedly… "I asked from Xiao-onesan to go and have breakfast outside and she agreed!"

"I agreed. Anyway, we have to go. We need to go shopping as well."

Xiaoyu grabbed her bag from her bed and walked towards the door with Alisa following her. She wore her jacket and unlocked the door. However, before she was ready to grab the doorknob, she heard Asuka's voice… "A minute there."

"We're not bringing anything back." She said rolling her eyes… "You have two options. Sleep or come with us. Choose."

Asuka crossed her arms and bit her upper lip… "Oh…whatever…" she said and stood up…

…

The mall in the center of the city was as crowded as always. People visited them because most of the stores were selling international products like clothing, cosmetics. In general, things mostly women were interested in. And, of course, you could see that the majority of the people were women inside there…Well, mostly in the morning. Later you could see students playing in the arcades or going on dates…All in all, all kind of people were having fun inside there. Even those, who didn't have a lot of money…

Ling Xiaoyu checked the receipt and paid the waitress the amount. She counted the rest of the money inside her wallet and sighed. They were just enough to buy the lip gloss she wanted. She had to call her mother. The last thing she wanted was to have her mother lending her money. She raised an eyebrow thinking that she could just call her father but that was something, which was going to annoy her old woman. Xiaoyu's parents' divorce wasn't from the easiest ones. Her father cheated on her mother, but Xiaoyu knew that the last one wasn't a saint herself. She thought though that by telling her father that she was cheating on him, as well, would make things worse. At least her father admitted it. However, Xiaoyu didn't care about them separating at all. The most important thing to her was that she was a loved daughter by both of her parents…

In the end, she closed her wallet and put it back inside her bag. She raised her head and looked at Asuka, who was staring at who-knows-where. She nodded. Asuka didn't have any more money herself. She shook her head and touched Alisa's hand, who was savoring her strawberry cake…

"Do you like it, Alisa?"

Alisa smiled at her and nodded… "I do!" for a moment she looked at her plate and pointed at the strawberries. She wanted to say that she liked them but mysteriously, she couldn't remember the name… "These…W-What are…"

Xiaoyu giggled slightly… "Strawberries, Allie…Straw-be-rries."

The pink haired girl smiled at her. Yes…Now she remembered… "Yeah…Hehe…They are really sweet."

Suddenly, a glass hitting the table was heard. Asuka Kazama just finished drinking the milkshake and placed the empty glass loudly on the table. She was, still, pissed off that they couldn't just bring with them something back home for her…

"That's because they are covered in sugar."

"B-But…"

A frown appeared above Xiaoyu's eyes. If Asuka needed to show some fake annoyance, she could just directed it towards her, since she was the one who woke her up…

"Asuka!" she then looked back to Alisa and said placing her hand on her shoulder… "She means that they are even sweeter because of the sugar. Fruits are usually sweet by nature."

"Huh? Grapefruit is, also, a fruit and is as sour as a lemon." Said Asuka raising an eyebrow…

"I said…Usually!"

Both of them looked at a different direction… "Hphm!"

Alisa felt the high tension in the atmosphere between them. Was it something she did? She looked at Xiaoyu and to Asuka. She did that for about three times. She bit her upper lip thinking of something to say. She knew that Xiaoyu wasn't going to yell at her…

"What about you, Xiao-onesan? Is this cake tasty?"

"Me?" she pointed at herself and looked at the plate… "Well…I wouldn't say that. I picked it because it was new in the menu and I decided to give it a try…Too bad I did, right?"

What she said gained Asuka's attention. She looked at Xiaoyu's cake and then at her… "Then, why didn't you say it sooner?"

"What thing?"

"Give it to me." Said Asuka pointing at the plate…

Xiaoyu smirked mockingly and pushed slowly the plate towards her… "Oh indeed…We have our personal trash can. Here…All yours."

"That was so damn rude!" she said and raised her spoon…

"Then, don't eat it."

Asuka shrugged her shoulders… "These are two different things."

…

Today, was the time of the month when new products were arriving in the stores. All those who were interested were aware of that. New boxes were outside the stores with the employees trying to bring them inside. This was going to be a busy day for them, especially because of the people, who were waiting to do their shopping.

"Phew…Finally, we managed to come in." said Xiaoyu walking inside a cosmetics store with Alisa and Asuka following her behind.

Alisa seemed impressed watching so many people being enthusiastic from just going to the mall. For a moment she looked at Xiaoyu, who had the same satisfaction pictured in her eyes. She remembered that she told her before they left that she needed to buy something. Then, she looked at Asuka. The intense frown above her dark brown eyes easily described her boredom and vexation. She really wanted to go back home. Why did that stupid girl had to buy this damn lipstick thing today?

Xiaoyu's eyes widened when she spotted her beloved lip gloss. She made her way quickly there and Alisa walked next to her. Asuka decided to approach them slowly. The Chinese girl raised her gaze and saw a poster advertising the item. She smirked and turned to face Asuka…

"By the way, Asuka…"

"Hm? Say it." She said crossing her arms…

Xiaoyu pointed at the poster making Asuka smile… "Lili Rochefort has just arrived and all the stores have taken out brands she advertised for."

"Where's the unexpected in that? She came here just a couple of days ago and everyone wants to know more about her. And, here, they have taken advantage of that by selling out their most outdated products. How stupid can people be sometimes, huh?"

Both Alisa and Xiaoyu smiled at her with the last one taking one of the lip glosses in her hands… "True. Say, though…You've seen her before. Is she that pretty? I mean according to how she looks in these posters?"

Asuka chuckled and said jokingly… "Well…I can't really judge that but…She's prettier than you."

"Is that so?" asked Xiaoyu making her way to the cashier…

The other girl punched playfully her shoulder… "Come on…Don't think of taking me seriously, ok? You have this ultimate Chinese traditional beauty."

Soon enough, they paid and walked outside with Asuka still trying to make sure that her friend realized her joke. Xiaoyu placed her wallet inside her bag and then caressed Asuka's hair… "Chill! I know when to give up."

Her eyes widened and said… "Let's change the subject, shall we? A-Alisa?"

Alisa raised an eyebrow and pointed at herself…

"Yeah…Say…How did you meet that hot guy?"

"Hot guy?"

"She's talking about Lars." Explained Xiaoyu rolling her eyes…

Alisa smiled and started saying… "It was when I…"

…

A key was inserted carefully inside the keyhole. The door was unlocked in a few seconds. The three girls walked inside the dark room and the first one turned on the lights by pressing the switch on her left. The room was lit up in an instant and they walked further inside. Xiaoyu took off her shoes first and then her jacket leaving it on the hanger. She rolled her eyes when she saw Asuka running towards the bathroom without closing the door. That thing again…At least, she closed the bathroom's door. That was something, right?

"Ugh…Allie, can you please close the door?"

Alisa gave her a nod and placed her hand on the doorknob…

"Can you lock it, too?" she asked her again…

"Yes, Xiao-onesan."

Xiaoyu threw herself on the sofa and started rubbing her feet. Alisa felt worried for her friend and made her way to her side…

"Do you want me to massage them for you?"

Her friend's eyes widened and she pointed at herself. Alisa smiled and Xiaoyu shook her head…

"What?! Definitely not!" she said and a frown appeared above Alisa's eyes… "I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything bad. You're not my maid or anything, that's what I wanted to say. And, anyway, thankfully…I'm not disabled."

Alisa wanted to say something once again but a door opening widely interrupted her. Asuka Kazama closed the same door loudly and crossed her arms…

"Are you satisfied now?" she asked…

Xiaoyu and Alisa looked at each other without having any idea of what she was talking about. Asuka raised an eyebrow when she noticed that they were not responding. She let her hands fall to her sides and walked to where they were taking a seat beside her friend. She gritted her teeth and said again… "I'm talking about that disgusting movie."

The Chinese girl ignored her and turned her gaze to Alisa, who was kneeling beside her… "Did you like it, Allie?"

"It was…entertaining."

The three of them had spent almost the entire day inside the mall. After finishing with shopping they went to the arcades wanting to cheer up Asuka for a moment. No…A person, in Xiaoyu's place, would describe it like doing something to make Asuka stop grouching and ruining their day. However, the result would be the same, so there was no need to explain any further. They let her spend as many time as she wanted, until she was tired enough to stop. Then, it was Alisa's turn to choose something. They had walked outside the cinema and she remembered what Xiaoyu said to her the other day. She looked shyly at her and as if Xiaoyu knew what she meant they walked inside to watch a movie Alisa would like. To Asuka's displeasure, Alisa chose as expected a romantic comedy…

"Hehe…I bet you'd find everything entertaining after you watched that gross thing with Asuka, right?"

Alisa giggled playfully… "Could it be?" Suddenly, she noticed Asuka looking irritated at them. Alisa felt guilty, like Asuka's bad mood was her fault… "Oh! My apologies, Asuka-san. You seem that you…didn't like it." She said and bowed…

The Japanese girl was taken by surprise. She was aware of Alisa's formal behavior but not that she would bow in front of her. To be honest, her meek and tidy personality was a little too much for Asuka. Even sometimes annoying but that was something she definitely wasn't going to spout in front of Xiaoyu. Her best friend's angry personality hid a powerful demon deep inside. It was true that once, Asuka had heard Xiaoyu arguing with her brother on the phone. Her voice and threats were like they came straight from hell…

A sigh left Asuka's lips… "Well, duh! I'm just getting pissed off whenever I watch these things. What the fuck?" she placed her hands in the air and said in a dramatic tone trying to mimic the actress' voice… "I'm gonna wait for you as long as it takes."

The other two started laughing and soon enough Asuka did the same… "Seriously? You must be joking, man."

Xiaoyu wiped a tear, which was ready to fall from her eye and asked her… "But come on, you're a woman…There's definitely a movie of this kind that you enjoyed."

Asuka placed her hand under her chin and thought for a moment. She nodded in the inside. Yeah…She watched a romantic movie in the past. It was an old one but she liked it…

"Well…You're right."

Her friend smile and nodded… "See? Which one?"

"I watched it four years ago in my laptop."

"I asked the name of the movie, not where you watched it." Said Xiaoyu hitting her at the back of her head…

Asuka started rubbing her head and said… "Ok…I watched "Titanic" and that's because Leonardo DiCaprio was in it, ok?"

"Eh? I'm surprised…"

"H-Huh?"

Xiaoyu shook her head… "No, no…I'm serious, since this movie is super romantic."

The Japanese girl didn't say anything for a moment… "You haven't watched it?"

"Of course, I did…Not for Leonardo DiCaprio, though." She answered mockingly to her friend…

"You don't like him, Xiao-onesan?"

Xiaoyu crossed her legs and started playing with her hair… "He's not my cup of tea."

"Then, who do you like?" asked Asuka pointing at her…

She sighed thinking that this conversation should have ended a long time ago. She tried to remember of an actor she liked…She smiled when she did… "Well…I'm kinda into Robert Pattinson."

Asuka's eyes widened… "That guy?! No, no…I should have expected this…You…"

Xiaoyu hit her once again making her look at her… "Yeah, I like him! I'm into vampires, as well. Didn't you know?"

"You didn't have to hit me…Anyway…" she looked to Alisa's direction for a moment and smiled… "To finish with the bullshit already…Alisa, it's not your fault. Don't worry about it."

Alisa sighed in relief… "Thank you, Asuka-san."

Asuka stood up and walked closer to her… "You don't have to thank me, silly." She said and ruffled Alisa's hair…

She pulled Alisa up and touched her shoulders. Xiaoyu raised an eyebrow noticing Asuka's confusing look. What was she going to say now? She had never seen that excited expression, unless it had to do something with gadgets or photography…umm…including food, too…

"I have an idea!"

"What's with this excited look on your face?" said Xiaoyu and stood up…

"You haven't told me anything about yourself, Alisa. Hehe…Same goes for me, though…Umm…What about playing the "Question- Answer" game?"

Alisa smiled and before she was ready to say something Xiaoyu spoke…

"That's not a game! It's just you nosing around as always."

At first, Asuka frowned but then she smirked lifting her gaze to see her friend… "That's your opinion, right? Well…I'm not calling it "nosing around". For me it is "Want to know more about a person you're interested in"."

A faint smile appeared on Xiaoyu's lips. Asuka had a simple point at what she just said. And she couldn't do anything. Alisa seemed excited as well. She stood up and stretched her body, while thinking about having a relaxing shower…

"Ok, I give up…Whatever…If Alisa wants then, do what you like."

Asuka nodded making her hands in fists and brought her attention back to Alisa… "So, Alisa?"

She nodded and looked at Xiaoyu with Asuka following her gaze… "Sounds fun! Let's do our best, Xiao-onesan."

"H-Huh?! I'm playing, too?" asked Xiaoyu pointing at herself…

The brunette smirked playfully and placed her hand lightly on her friend's shoulder. She brought her mouth to her ear and whispered… "Aren't you a good…one-san?"

Xiaoyu made her hands in fists when she felt them shaking for a moment. She noticed Asuka making a step back and looked to her side… "You're gonna pay for your mockery, Asuka Kazama." She said in a low, yet scary tone in her voice…

"Show me what you've got, then."

Her friend smiled and nodded… _"Just wait…"_

Asuka started walking towards the kitchen and the other two sat down around the coffee table. Alisa sensed the irritation coming out from Xiaoyu. She did it again. Xiaoyu glanced at her for a moment and she was caught by surprise when she saw Alisa's sad expression. If she was a human, she would be definitely crying now…She was ready to comfort her but her eyes widened when she noticed Asuka spilling something in the sink. She stood up in an instant and said…

"What the hell, Asuka?! You didn't have to spill the juice. That's the one I made by myself! You're terrible!"

Asuka looked at the empty now bottle. She remembered the time when Xiaoyu was making it. She had even asked for her help with the oranges. As expected she had completely ignored her being drifted in her "anime world". She closed the bottle and smiled awkwardly at them…

"Umm…I'm deeply sorry."

"Tsk…Just come here already." Said Xiaoyu running out of patience…

Asuka made slowly her way there. She seriously felt bad about spilling Xiaoyu's homemade orange juice. It was the one, she offered Lili the other day. She remembered how much she liked it…

"Are you gonna come here or what?" asked her friend angrily…

She blinked her eyes several times and walked there. She took a seat and placed the bottle on the coffee table. Then, she moved it closer to Alisa. She smiled and looked at her…

"Hey, Alisa…Why don't you turn it first?"

The pink haired girl nodded and grabbed the bottle with her hand. She turned it and soon enough it stopped right in front of Asuka…

"Ok…I guess it's me…I'm waiting for you question, Alisa."

Alisa looked at Xiaoyu and placed her hand under her chin… "Umm…What should I ask?"

"Don't look at Xiaoyu! She's gonna deceive you."

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Xiaoyu, then, turned her head to look at her friend and touched her hand… "Allie…Don't think too much of it…It's a game. Just make a question to her…I mean, whatever you want."

"Umm…I got it." She said and looked towards Asuka's direction, who raised an eyebrow. For an unknown reason, Alisa seemed serious. What kind of question did she have in mind to make?

"Asuka-san?" The other one smiled and nodded… "There's this thing I really wanted to ask since the time you mentioned it…But I was feeling quite awkward around you…so, I didn't and…"

"Just make the fucking question already." Said Asuka after letting out a bored sigh…

"Asuka!"

Xiaoyu placed her hands on Alisa's shoulders. She got confused when she heard Alisa making her question without spouting any useless apology. She had to admit that she felt quite proud of her. Asuka was sometimes rude and hot headed. Someone, who Alisa wouldn't be able to handle. As it seems being with Lars Alexandersson helped her to be more tolerant with other people's difficult personalities. In the end, next to him, Alisa was able to learn and experience way more than she would ever do if they were to be together…

"Ok…As I said, you had said this before…"

"On with it, Alisa…I say lots of useless stuff, anyway."

"We're aware of that." Said Xiaoyu turning away her head…

Asuka "showed" her her prepared fist but, in the end, she relaxed her hand and placed it on her lap. This time, however, Alisa made her question. One that surprised both Asuka and Xiaoyu…

"Why do you hate your own cousin?"

A frown appeared above Xiaoyu's eyes and raised slightly her body to take a better look of Alisa… "Allie…You…Why don't you ask something else?"

Truth to be told, Asuka wasn't confused or hesitant about answering or not. This was a matter that she had already finished questioning it. Maybe, it was Xiaoyu, who didn't want for "Asuka's cousin" to be mentioned. But she couldn't tell anything to her…Asuka knew nothing when it came to the relationship between her best friend and her own cousin…

"Relax, Xiaoyu…I can answer…No sweat!"

Xiaoyu sighed and sat down on her previous seat. She noticed Asuka crossing her arms and for a moment she drifted in her thoughts. Suddenly, she realized that having Asuka talk about this issue could help her find out about those things that Jin was hiding from her. Sometimes he was so close but some others…so far away. Maybe, that was the reason why he didn't say anything when he left…They were _so far away_ …

" _Actually, who knows? Maybe, thanks to Alisa, I'll manage to find out about these things, Jin would never talk to me about."_

The girl remembered about how sometimes Jin Kazama wanted to pour out his soul to her but he would always stop. One of the things she definitely knew, though, was that Jin never acknowledged Heihachi Mishima as his grandfather. When Xiaoyu would want to go to his place, Jin would always say "no" because this man was there. Deep inside, she knew that he didn't want for her to go to his house not because of the old man seeing her but because Jin was afraid of how Heihachi was going to talk to him in front of her…

"Hehe…That's unexpectedly a tough one." Said Asuka playfully… "Whatever…You see I don't really hate "him"…You could say…umm…that I, actually, hate his decisions. But then I would try to get into his shoes and think that I would maybe have done the same. In the end, however, I would always shake these thoughts away from my head."

Once again, Asuka shook her head. Not because she wanted to release these thoughts. Alisa's question made her realize that she never discussed this with anyone. Her parents would always tell her that she was too young to understand or that she doesn't have to worry herself with the "grown-ups' problems".

"Actually, guys…I really need to get this out of my chest. It doesn't have to do with me but I was present all along. I saw my dear aunt getting weaker by the days passing. I saw Jin as he was preparing his stuff to leave with this man. He didn't cry because he was trying to keep his tears from falling…Uhh…You have to know, guys, that what I'm gonna talk to you about comes straight from my parents. I, always, wanted to make aunt Jun talk to me about it but, in the end, I didn't have the guts to do it. I would hate it, if she cried…And she was doing it almost every day from the moment Jin left…How many years, huh? Around six or something? Yeah…"

The two girls opposite her looked at each other. Xiaoyu tried to not seem that interested fearing that she might lose control. It wouldn't be good for everyone, if Asuka was to find out everything in this time period. Things were so complicated and, maybe, someone could say that it was pointless, too. What if Jin wanted to cut ties with her? If that was to happen the only thing that would have possibly happened is for Xiaoyu to seem completely pathetic in Asuka's eyes. Her eyes widened when she saw Asuka waving her hand in front of her…

"Hey, girl? I'm trying to pour my heart out, you know."

"Umm…Sorry. I spaced out for a moment. Go on…please."

Asuka raised an eyebrow suspiciously. She didn't seem convinced with Xiaoyu's reply. Her friend was spacing out quite a lot these few days. She placed her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands…

"As you know, Jin is a Kazama. He uses my aunt's last name. That happened because my aunt decided to hide her pregnancy since she didn't want to cause troubles for Jin's father. My aunt wasn't acknowledged by Heihachi Mishima. He thought of her as a simple commoner, who didn't fit his son. As my mom told me, this man was threatening his son that if he doesn't leave her, he would harm her. Obviously, all of us, even now, know that Heihachi Mishima is really capable in doing something like that. However, two years later my uncle reappeared. He wanted to be with my aunt and from the moment, he found out about Jin, they got married in an instant…in secret of course…Oh! After they married my aunt asked if Jin was supposed to change his last name to "Mishima" but it was uncle Kazuya, who refused. Can you believe it?"

Asuka sighed feeling relieved that she let it out. She was confused by the fact that the other two weren't saying anything. Ok, she expected something like this coming from Alisa…but Xiaoyu? She loved gossip, almost, in the same degree as she did. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed them looking as two love-struck kids…

"What's with you two?"

"How romantic?" said Alisa and closed lightly her eyes for a moment…

"R-Romantic?" asked Asuka not expecting a reply of this kind…

That time Xiaoyu spoke crossing her arms below her chest… "Indeed… He loved her so much that he wanted for his son to have her own last name. He was so unselfish and you know how men are in this part, right?"

"I believe he did it for his father to not find them."

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes and shook her head… "If that's true…Well, it's pretty stupid. Heihachi Mishima is a very powerful and fearsome man. It's better to stay away from people like him."

"Have you met him, Xiaoyu?"

For a moment, Xiaoyu was ready to say that she didn't but decided against it. How come she thought this way if she hadn't seen him? Asuka wasn't that clueless to not question this… "Uh…I won't lie…We had to deliver some flowers, there…They had a gathering or something…I saw him there, you see…He's super scary!"

Asuka nodded vigorously… "Isn't he? He's so damn creepy."

"I haven't seen him…" said Alisa looking away. As she said that, she felt Asuka's hands around her arms…

"And it's better if you don't."

"Asuka is right, Allie. If it's to bump onto him, close your eyes and go back the way you came." Said Xiaoyu seriously…

Alisa nodded several times seeing how serious they were. For a moment, she wondered if Lars knew this man. She knew that he used to work for the Zaibatsu in the past, however, he told her back then that he was a mere soldier. If only, Alisa was aware of Lars' lies? What would she say? Or was she going to be disappointed in him?

"Never mind that." Alisa looked at Asuka when she spoke… "Let me say that…When we were fifteen, the old man came and made a deal with uncle Kazuya. Both Jin and my aunt were in front of that…Tsk…But this stupid cousin of mines decided to play it "The Hero""

"Hero?" said Alisa confused…

"Well…You see…"

 **Six years ago…**

" _How did you find us?"_

 _That's the only question Kazuya Mishima asked his father. It felt like the time never passed, even though he had to see him for thirteen years. This old man had the arrogant, full of hatred expression as always. Only more wrinkles crossed his face. He felt chills running through his spine when he watched him smirking at him. However, what Kazuya didn't know was that Heihachi smiled because of the two people, who were hiding behind a white wall. Even though, they were hidden, he was able to sense their presence…_

" _Are you dump? I know every single move of yours…Where you were from the moment you left…Hphm! I just felt sorry for you and let you "enjoy" the married life with that woman." A sigh left his lips after giving a glance towards the white wall… "You were a lost cause from the beginning. As you see, I decided to say that I enjoy my life without a wife or children"_

 _A smirk crossed Kazuya's lips… "That's new. Except me, you're disowning mother, as well? I believed that you, at least, loved her. Have you no shame?" he said and shook his head disappointedly…_

 _Heihachi made his hands in fists. Kazuya was aware of what he just said. Mentioning his mother was like he was stepping on his father's landmine. However, he tried to calm down not wanting to make his son believe that what he said messed almost everything he was supposed to do here today. Something that Kazuya wouldn't like…No one would…_

" _I don't allow you to talk so thoughtlessly about Kazumi. You have no right."_

" _No right? She was my mother…We shared the closest bond. If she was to choose…There was no doubt…She was going to be by my side."_

 _The older man looked momentarily at the carpeted floor… "I know…She was very sentimental for a wife."_

 _A frown appeared above Kazuya's eyes and he felt his heartbeats rising… "Maybe…Because of her kindness she tried her best and…loved you."_

 _Jun's eyes widened as she saw her husband's trembling figure. She had witnessed in the past, Kazuya having nightmares concerning his mother. She tried to make him talk to her but he always refused. She could understand this. Every person, whoever he or she is, keeps something hidden within themselves that no one knows…_

" _Kazuya, let it pass…And, please…Calm down."_

 _The man's body relaxed when he heard Jun's reassuring voice. He turned his head to look at her but he noticed Jin standing next to her as well. That was bad. He should have asked from Jun to leave with him from the back door. The last thing Kazuya wanted was for Jin to see the person, who humiliated their bloodline. Heihachi smiled as he realized how angrily both father and son were looking at him. Jin's cold, ruthless stare towards him was perfect…_

" _Listen to your beloved wife." He said and walked closer to Kazuya placing his hand on his shoulder only for the last one to snap his hand away. Even from a simple touch he felt his body getting frozen… "Anyway, if things were different I wouldn't even bother you. That's what I had in mind…But something changed…" the man walked his way towards the other two. He smirked when he saw how Jun placed her arms protectively around her son's body. Soon enough, Kazuya walked to their place…_

" _I didn't know that you had already a child." Heihachi looked specifically at Jin, who was looking emotionless at him… "Hello, Jin. As you realized, already, I'm your grandfather, since you are Kazuya's son."_

 _Jin expression changed to an uninterested one. Heihachi had to admit that this young man was quite…interesting…_

" _I am my father's son…not the person you simply call Kazuya."_

" _Jin!" said Jun surprised by her son's words…_

 _The old man shook his head and looked at his son… "See what kind of a woman you chose? She can't even handle her teenage child."_

 _Jun looked at the floor releasing her son from her grip. It was all her fault. Kazuya walked to her side. He knew exactly what she was thinking. What a silly woman? He thought and took gently her hand with his… "Enough with that…What do you want from us?"_

 _Heihachi nodded… "I'm informed that you have some problems concerning that woman's health. You're going to say that you don't have any economic problems. I'm aware of that. Kazumi passed to you everything she had…And don't worry, I'm not interested in money…Your money, I mean."_

" _Hphm! Good thing you pointed it out…For a moment I wondered about your mental health. You not having an interest in money? What a joke?"_

 _The older man decided to not say anything back. He looked at his wristwatch and realized that the time has passed… "I can help you with the cure."_

 _He noticed Kazuya's surprised expression and smiled in his mind. He turned his gaze for a moment towards Jun. The woman shared the same expression as Kazuya. Jin, on the other hand…He remained calm and composed. Like he was waiting for more…He would be able to create another "him" inside Jin. That boy was nothing like Kazuya. Everyone could tell by first glance…_

" _My hospital is of the highest technology inside Japan or even Asia. If you take her to another one, the only thing you would be able to do is to make her fill her stomach with pills…And, anyway, her body wouldn't be able to handle this anymore. However, Kazuya, I'm offering you her complete cure."_

 _Kazuya stayed silent. He tried to read his father's eyes and what he possibly had in mind…He had a very bad feeling about this…_

" _Heh…You won't say anything like you don't need my help? As expected of you…You would sacrifice everything for her, correct?"_

" _There's no asking it." He answered tightening his grip around Jun's hand…_

 _A pause remained from Heihachi's side…_

" _I see…What about your dear son?"_

 _For a moment, he was surprised. He believed that Heihachi would possibly ask from him to leave Jun and go back with him to Tokyo. Heihachi was aware that Kazuya wouldn't be able to live away from them…But asking for Jin? He preferred anything but that…_

" _Don't meddle Jin inside our busyness…This whole thing is between the two of us. Leave these two alone."_

" _Kazuya…From the very beginning, I was here to take that boy with me or else…Why would I even bother in curing that woman, who ruined you?"_

 _Jun felt something like a knife "stabbing" her heart. This man was so ruthless…Why? They never asked anything from him…She looked at her husband and noticed his helpless face expression. Could it be that he was thinking of giving Jin to him? That would be, indeed, a sacrifice…Their son was the last person to be punished…_

" _Don't tell me you're thinking of it, Kazuya?"_

 _The man looked at her and caressed her cheek… "Never, Jun…Just let me think for a moment…"_

 _Suddenly, a sigh was heard from behind Jun. They looked at the place and there was Jin…_

" _I'll go with you." Said the young man looking at Heihachi…_

" _Jin! Why did you…Why?" Jun closed slowly her brown eyes…She didn't care anymore for any visible tears…_

 _Kazuya walked angrily away from Jun and towards his son. He grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and said… "Take that back, Jin!"_

 _Jin touched his father's hands and removed them away from his neck. He managed a faint smile to calm down his father. He had to know that they could count on him. He wasn't a small boy…He was now a young man, who could take care of himself…_

" _No, father…If it's for mother to be cured, then…It's no…I mean, I'll pull through. I promise you."_

 _In an instant, Jin felt his mother's arms around his torso. She was shivering. Jin knew that she was always blaming herself. All he had to do, now, was to make sure they are safe. He hugged his mother back when her tears started wetting his shirt…_

" _Your tears won't make me change my mind, woman. You know yourself that this is your entire fault."_

 _Jin tightened his fists when he heard Heihachi talking that way towards Jun. He looked at his father and nodded at him. Jin released his mother and crossed his arms… "I'll come with you but do not dare to spout insults concerning my parents. I won't forgive you! And believe me…I'm a man, who keeps his word."_

 _Heihachi smiled evilly. He was so "proud" of his grandson… "The last thing I want is your forgiveness. Get ready. We need to go."_

" _Not until mother is cured. Then, I'm all yours. As I said, I keep my word."_

 _The older man didn't say anything at first… "Fine…It will be that way…but then…You're coming with me."_

…

A sigh escaped Asuka's lips as she finished telling them about her family's biggest problem…She didn't hear a word coming from Alisa nor Xiaoyu. They seemed kind of sad, to tell the truth. She bit her lip when she realized that she completely ruined the mood. Well, you don't mention the Mishima family when you want to keep the mood high, do you? She cleared her throat to gain their attention…

"That was it…Indeed, my aunt was cured and as soon as that happened, Jin left with that man. Since then, I've never seen him."

The Chinese girl looked at the floor and touched her chest closing her eyes tightly in the same time… _"Jin…Now, I understand...The reason you didn't say anything…You didn't want me to pity you. I can't even imagine how you must have felt when you realized that your mother's life depended on you. I wish I could comfort you in any way possible. If only you had told me…Maybe, I would have never doubted you…Now, it's late, though…You have forgotten of me…And how can I tell Asuka that for whole three years we were classmates and not to mention…lovers."_

Suddenly, Asuka punched lightly Alisa's shoulder, who flinched in return. The young girl sighed like a huge burden "left" her body. Well, that's the reason why she talked to her friends in the first place. However, remembering that created mixed feelings inside her. She was relieved that she let it out but in the same time her beloved aunt's awful mental situation entered her mind. Jun Kazama might have been cured but she was still very weak inside her heart when it came to her dear son's life away from his family…The people who loved him…

"Oh damn it! Why did I remember all that?"

Alisa touched her hand and shook her head… "It's my fault, Asuka-san…But do you feel better now?"

She smiled at her new friend and waved her hand… "Don't worry about it. I could just say a simple "I hate his decisions" and finish it…But…whatever…I kinda felt good letting it out. Don't you agree, Xiaoyu?"

Both Asuka and Alisa looked confused at Xiaoyu's place. How come she dozed off all of a sudden? That was so unlike her…Or maybe not?

"Xiaoyu?" she called her name waving her hand in front of her face…

The young girl blinked several times her eyes when Asuka called her. That was so embarrassing…Asuka wouldn't let it go until she would make Xiaoyu tell her the reason… "H-Huh? You talked to me?" she asked…

"Are you…alright?"

The black haired girl looked at her two friends and nodded vigorously… "Uh…Sure! I just spaced out for a moment."

"Really?" asked both Alisa and Asuka in unison…

Xiaoyu placed her hands together on her lap. For a moment, she looked at the coffee table but then she turned her attention to her friends… "I was just thinking…This person…must really love his mother."

Asuka raised an eyebrow and bit her lip… "Who doesn't love their mother? Don't get him into a special category, ok? His…situation was just different…Just a b-bit different."

For a moment she smirked at her friend's awkward words. Soon enough, though, her lips turned downwards and she brought her legs to her chest as she hugged them with her arms. A sad and kind of nostalgic eye expression appeared on her face…

"I want to see my mom…Hear her voice."

Asuka heard her friend's words and the same feeling was created inside her. She placed her hand on her face and sighed faintly…

"You're damn right…I miss her, too…"

"But…" Xiaoyu was ready to say something but stopped in the last minute…

"Hm? Spill it…Whatever it is…

She looked away from her fearing of any unwanted emotion appearing on her face… "Jin…I…I m-mean…Jin Kazama…He seems as a nice person."

Xiaoyu's words ruined slightly Asuka's mood… "Tsk…Well, I guess, he used to be…Now he's just a huge pathetic jerk"

"No!" said Xiaoyu without realizing her bold opposition, which confused Asuka…However, she didn't back down. She didn't care if Asuka found it weird that she was defending Jin… "They may say that people change…But deep inside, there's still a piece of the person they used to be…For that I'm sure."

Asuka smirked sarcastically at her friend. As it seemed, Xiaoyu was living away from the thing called "Reality". If only she knew, though…

"You're so naïve, girl…That's what I'm sure."

Without expecting it Xiaoyu giggled happily. The other two looked perplexed at her. The young girl stood up and placed her hands at each side of her waist… "Hehe…Who knows? But that's enough! Let's get rid of these disturbing thoughts and focus on our game." She looked at Asuka and pointed at the empty bottle… "Isn't it your turn, Asuka?"

"Right…" she said and took the bottle in her hands… "Let's do this!"

…

Some time later the game stopped. None of them was sleepy and especially Asuka, who was still excited about the photo-shoot in two days. She would manage to learn so many things. And anyway, seeing a supermodel as famous as Lili Rochefort in action was somehow an experience on its own…

The three of them were watching TV…Without letting the others know Xiaoyu stood up and walked in the balcony having her cell phone in her hands. However, Asuka took a glimpse of her…Whatever…She noticed Alisa watching the news and rolled her eyes. She must really love this "box", thought Asuka…She's even watching the news with the same excitement as when they were at the cinema. For a moment, she called her but Alisa didn't look at her. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She stood up and took her cell phone from the coffee table as well. She gave a last glance to Alisa and, then, made her way to the bathroom closing the door behind her…

Both Xiaoyu and Asuka dialed each one a different number in the same time…

It was just a few seconds until a person answered. The voice made them smile and they said in unison…

" _Hey, mom…It's me…"_

 _Entry eight: A mother and her child share the purest unconditional bond_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** I do not own anything

 **CHAPTER 8**

As the capital of Japan, Tokyo is expected to be a very crowded city. That's something indeed true. The streets are filled with people going to their jobs or just shopping around the town. The train station is full of students waiting for the right train to go to their schools. It was a good thing, though, that these young people, both girls and boys, were chatting happily between them. As it seemed the majority of them enjoyed the high school life. It was around this time in the morning that the stores were opening. However, the most annoying and stressful thing was happening at the main street of the town. People were parking their cars wherever they wanted without caring if they were bothering others or that they were causing problems or even accidents. That was something unexpected and phenomenal, in the bad way, for the diligent country of Japan…

This unfortunate loss of time made people relax inside their cars. Relax?! Didn't they have to be at work? For sure they did but since they couldn't because of the current situation, same was happening with their supervisors and bosses. If not…They just needed to beg for mercy…

The majority of these people would start cursing the one in front of them, even if it wasn't his or her fault. Yeah…In a strange way, that could be considered something like…a "tranquilizer". They felt good by doing that, so end of story. Anyway, some of these people would read the daily newspaper, others would turn on the radio and start singing, if they liked the song, which was playing. Women would take out their small mirror and start correcting possible "mistakes" on their makeup. Another significant percentage of people would take out their cigarettes and start smoking…

…

 _Sigh…_

A young man relaxed his back on the car's seat and let out an irritated sigh. He looked at the empty seat next to him and took notice of his cigarettes and lighter resting on it. He turned his gaze on the road once again and nodded desperately at himself as he witnessed the big row of cars in front of him. Without thinking much of it, he grabbed the little white box and opened it. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up after throwing the small box back on its previous place.

He inhaled some smoke and smiled in the inside. Good thing, he remembered to take them with him. He had already thought from yesterday that he would need them for today. The reason why? The first one was the young girl, who was sitting in the back seats. He could feel her negative vibes and an aura like **"If you** **dare talk to me…try to imagine the consequences."**. But it was obvious that he couldn't do anything about her. He hoped that she at least was aware of that…

The second reason? That's a little too early in the morning to be said…It would be understandable soon enough, though.

He set his gaze for a second at the front mirror to check on the young woman. She was having her legs crossed and he could notice her hands trembling slightly. Must be because of them being late. It was true that she was a punctual person both in her job and more private things. However, what irritated him the most was the real reason of her obvious annoyance. He decided to not even mention anything. When they would be able to leave, they would do so…But, in the end, he said something to break the silence…

"Does it bother you if I smoke?"

He tried to inhale some smoke again until he heard her saying something that made him choke…

"Yes, indeed, it does. I don't wish for my hair to reek of smoke."

He opened the window and threw it outside… "Alright…" he mumbled…

…

Lili Rochefort watched her bodyguard throwing his lit cigarette outside the window. She could tell that he was murmuring to himself but she had no idea about what, since he was talking in Korean, his native language. He was probably angry because she asked him to stop smoking. However, Lili had no piece of guilt inside her head. She was his boss and he had to act according to her wishes and demands. She smiled in the inside to herself and opened her bag. She took out her small mirror and checked her face. She decided to not put so much makeup on. Anyway, she was going to do this whole thing for about…who knows? Maybe, five times today? And not to mention tomorrow. As she remembered about the next day, she thought of the promise she made to Asuka Kazama. She had to make sure Hwoarang was going to go and take her. She sighed guessing how much he was going to whine about it. Maybe, not with words but he was a man, whose feelings were obvious at both his face and body language. She was relieved when she made sure that there was not a single flaw in her face, until she noticed a pimple on her right cheek. That was bad! It wasn't there in the morning! Oh no…She let the mirror fall on her side without paying attention to it. She searched through her bag clumsily and took out her beige personal journal. She turned the pages quickly and frowned when her gaze fell on a certain page...

That was the last thing she wanted these days. Why did it have to be now? How could she forget? But no…She had to realize it sooner. Her chest was swollen somehow and from years of experience she could tell that this was one of her period symptoms. For a moment, a desperate tear was almost ready to fall from the corner of her eye but Lili kept it inside…

She placed her hand under her chin and shifted her position to the center of the back seats. She looked in front of her to look at the endless row of cars and felt bad for Hwoarang. Maybe, she should have let it pass and let him smoke. They were going to wash her hair again. On the other hand, the last thing Lili wanted to do today was to apologize to someone. She relaxed her back at the seat and took out both her wallet and cellphone…

"Hwoarang?" she called him in low calm voice, yet her tone was demanding enough. Only a person like Lili Rochefort would be able to do that…

The man turned slightly his head to look at her direction… "What is it?"

"I'll call the photographer and inform him that we are stuck here."

"I could do that. Leave it to…"

"No!" Lili interrupted him and dialed the number…

She raised her head to look at him and gave him a faint smile. Hwoarang watched her grabbing her wallet but he got surprised when he saw her passing it to him…

"Here." She said and let the wallet rest inside his hands…

Hwoarang raised an eyebrow and looked strangely at it… "And you're giving this to me…because?"

"Pretty simple, if you were supposed to ask a woman. I realized something unpleasant today…"

" _I wonder why? Maybe because you didn't do anything but think about that bastard?"_ thought Hwoarang while Lili was talking to him…

"…whatever…Since we're stuck here, I'd like for you to go outside and find a pharmacy for me."

"What for?"

A light blush appeared momentarily on her cheeks. It was pretty embarrassing to be discussing such things with a man. To be honest, it was Lisa the one, who was taking care of everything without even asking her. She was calculating everything whenever it was coming to Lili's health. Lisa was relieved that her client didn't have a more intimate personal life, something that there was no way she would tell her. She didn't have a death wish…That would make her more self-conscious that she wasn't going to confide anything to her anymore…

Lili shook her head and turned her attention to Hwoarang once again… "About that…I want you to go and buy for me some pads."

The man blinked his eyes several times. He scratched the back of his head and wondered about what she meant. Lili closed her eyes after noticing his cluelessness. A disappointed sigh escaped her lips…

"P-Pads? What do you actually want me to buy?"

"Seriously, Hwoarang?" she shook her head… "Whatever…Ask from the pharmacist for some pads and he will understand. He obviously has female customers. Oh! Some tampons would be nice, too."

It was that time that he understood what she wanted. It was about time already… "Huh? You ask me to go and buy…t-these things?"

"Good thing you finally realized it. Just go now."

"But I…"

"No buts! Get outside the car."

Hwoarang bit his upper lip and opened the driver's seat. He stopped for a moment and took his cigarettes from the seat next to his. Lili smiled to herself when she noticed this. As expected…

He walked outside the car, closed the door and locked the car with Lili inside. The young woman pressed the "call" button and waited for the photographer to answer…

…

A similar problem was troubling Steve…No…Let's say better that it was troubling Steve's manager. The blond man seemed completely unaffected since this was something inevitable. They couldn't do anything about it, so why stress over that? Steve's logic would make sense to a lot of people but to those, who were taking seriously their job…not really…

However, their situation was way better since they have started earlier. The man had already informed the photographer. He felt awful for making such a bad first impression. He was a man, who tried to be punctual to almost everything and, in reality, his demanding client was making this difficult. That being said, it was easy for Steve to make easily a bad impression to someone. Just give him some drinks and there you have it…

The older man sighed and looked behind him. He saw the boxer having his eyes closed with his earphones to his ears. He was definitely half asleep. He tightened his grip on the stirring wheel and pursed his lips…

"I honestly can't believe you." He finally said…

Steve opened tiredly his blue eyes… "Hm?"

The man turned his head to look at him… "You're even sleeping here? You seriously have a mental problem. How to call it? Umm…Indifference? No, that would be the easy way to describe this. Better say callousness."

The other younger man rolled his eyes and took off his earphones… "Chill out…It's not that we can do anything about this…and, let's face it. They can't even start without me."

The manager's eyes widened in disbelief… " _You sure are…_ That's even worse you selfish being!"

"Hey? This selfish being, as you call me, is paying you." Said Steve pointing at himself…

"Your agency is paying me not you."

The man turned his attention back to the road when he noticed that the cars were moving slowly and started the car once again…

"It's the same, old man. They are paying you with the money I earn."

He decided to not pull the matter any further, since there was no way someone could deal in a sane way with that guy… "Just continue your sleep."

Steve chuckled and placed the earphones back to his ears… "Will do." He said and closed his eyes…

…

A black car was parked by an anxious man inside a parking place. He took his briefcase and opened the driver's door. Before he was ready to walk outside he glanced behind him and saw the blond young man being still entrapped in his dreamland. He sighed irritated and walked outside the car closing the door behind him. He opened the back seat and hit with his briefcase the other man…

"What the fuck, man?!" said Steve rubbing angrily his head…

"We have arrived already. Get out."

Steve Fox covered his face with his hands. He wasn't in the mood for anything like that. This man didn't care for self-promotion or to have fans. But he was popular and couldn't help it. Of course, he was wanted for advertising. The only good thing in this whole situation was that he would see Lili. He made some plans concerning her in his mind…If only she complies? He thought smirking to himself. In the end, he wore his jacket, which was resting next to him, and followed his manager towards the building…

When, they arrived to the entrance, the man was ready to inform the bodyguards of what they wanted here, however, the two men recognized Steve and let them inside…After, asking from him to sign an autograph for each one of them, of course…

The two men were welcomed by a crowd full of people, mostly women, who wanted to see Steve. They were going to be seeing him for the next two days but…well…We're talking about Steve Fox! Every woman would possibly want to touch him or the most romantic ones to see his smile directed towards them. It was true that Steve was a man, who was smiling quite a lot but it was only when he was happy or better satisfied. Never to please someone else. He wasn't good at it, since he was always honest with his feelings…

"Mr. Fox, good morning!" said the photographer while approaching him…

Steve gave him a nod and a faint smile. Even his manager was satisfied with that. It was preferable for him to have Steve nodding his head than letting him talk. You could never guess what he was going to blurt out…

The manager bowed slightly and an apologetic expression appeared on his face… "Please, let me apologize for running late…We're usually very punctual but…How to say it? I'm not used to Japanese roads."

The photographer took off his rimless glasses and waved his hands… "Don't worry about this. Miss Rochefort informed us that she might be a little late because of the traffic."

It was the first time today that someone got Steve's attention when Lili's name was mentioned. He assumed that she would have been here already. He looked in front of him when the photographer spoke to him… "But we can start with your solo photo-shoot, Mr. Fox."

"That's a very nice idea." Said his manager placing a hand of Steve's shoulder…

The blond man crossed his arms and shook his head… "That won't do…I promised Lili that I would show her my awesomeness."

His words made the man next to him lose his composure. What was this idiot saying in front of strangers? And why is he using that girl's name as to justify his boredom? That poor girl, he thought…

"I'm sorry about that. Could we just have him ready?"

The photographer smiled and nodded. What a kind man? Thought the manager…

…

The crew was decorating the place, deciding where everything is supposed to be. They were doing the same thing for about a couple of times. Others were checking the lights, cameras. Even by watching them someone could say that this day's going to be a long one. Lili Rochefort stepped inside the building and took off her sunglasses. She didn't wear them until they got out of the car. A lot of people were passing along or others having their breakfast at the local shops. She knew that she was attracting attention and that she was one of the people both reporters and people wanted to see up close. However, even though Lili liked usually to sign autographs or take simple photos with her fans, today she wasn't in the mood. There's no need to wonder why…

Lili was amazed as she watched how hard these people were working. The results were going to be satisfying but she would make them even better just by being the one the lights and the camera would portray. She, suddenly, remembered Steve, as well. Acting arrogantly wouldn't make her any good. But she wasn't intending to back off from her goal…His eyes were not going to leave her body today…and tomorrow…and all the time she was with him…She smiled at herself thinking about that…

"Miss Rochefort, good morning!"

Her eyes widened slightly at the mention of her name. She spaced out again…At least she hoped that she didn't make a fool out of herself. A smile crossed her lips and extended her hand for a handshake… "Same here. I hope it works well today…I mean both today and tomorrow."

"I'm not trying…how to say it to not misunderstand me…erm…but I think that with you that's gonna be quite easy."

"Hehe…You're flattering me."

The photographer raised his hands and motioned for two girls to approach him. He placed his hands at each one's shoulder and then looked at Lili again…

"This is Eri and Ai. One of the beauticians and stylists. They are going to be taking care of you for these two days."

Lili crossed her arms and, then, placed her hand under her chin. She eyed the two girls upside down making them feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, she felt a light punch on her arm and turned her head to see Hwoarang. She cleared her throat and bowed her head at the two girls… "I see. I'm looking forward to our work together."

"We won't disappoint you, Miss Rochefort!" said the two girls in unison bowing deeply in front of Lili…

There was a moment of silence. Both the photographer and especially the girls noticed that Lili wasn't going to go easy on them. Not that she was going to cause trouble for them but just that they had to give their 110%. Finally, Hwoarang spoke walking next to Lili…

"Miss?" he said turning to look at her and Lili returned his gaze… "We should get you ready."

She gave him a nod and turned her attention to the photographer… "My bodyguard is right. Shall we begin?"

"Of course! The sooner the better. Mr. Fox is here, too. He's in his dressing room."

Lili felt a slight piece of warmth entering her body. On the other hand, Hwoarang was trying his best to not curse everyone inside or, even worse…Start kicking the cameras or in other words, to destroy the whole set…Seeing Steve Fox was what made him make sure to have his cigarettes with him…

…

Meanwhile, inside Steve's dressing room, the man was sitting on a chair in front of a large mirror as the hairdresser was trying to style his hair in the best possible way. On the other hand, the stylist was still trying to decide which outfit he should wear first or second. The choices were quite a lot and it all depends on what was exactly what the company wanted to sell. Shoes, shirts or pants? His manager was sitting on an armchair reading some files concerning the next tournament Steve had to enter. It was a mixed martial arts tournament. A sigh escaped his mouth. Steve was very excited when the agency asked him to compete. He refused to tell him the cause of his excitement telling him that it doesn't concern him. Of course, an answer like this would make someone's curiosity rise even more. The only thing he did was to shake his head. He hoped at least that what happened the last time he entered that tournament wasn't going to happen again…

Steve heard some noises coming from inside but he made notice of Lili's gentle voice. He turned his head to the door and smiled…

"Lili's here. Nice!"

His manager apologized silently to the hairdresser, who was obviously irritated that her whole work was ruined because of Steve shaking and turning his head. She smiled at the man and nodded. He, then, stood up and walked next to her. The woman made a step back being confused about what the man wanted to do. He placed his hands at each side of Steve's head and turned it towards the mirror.

"No one cares. Shut up and let the woman do her job already."

The blond man clenched his teeth and rubbed his neck. For now he decided to "be nice" and stayed still looking in front of him. The manager made his way to the armchair but before sitting his turned his gaze to Steve's direction… "Before, anything else happens…I will tell you this. Do not dare to make trouble for Lili Rochefort."

The younger man raised an eyebrow… "Why would I do that?" he answered and watched from the mirror his manager sitting on an armchair…

"She is the most successful model of her generation. Her career is in the top and the last thing she wants is a failure. Make sure, it goes well."

Steve smiled slightly and closed his eyes… "Since, as you said, it's her job…well…I don't think she'll have much of problem. And I'm not an idiot to cause trouble for her, since I wanted to ask her on a date later."

The manager's eyes widened. That guy…He's not losing time. Straight to the point as always… "Please, don't do unnecessary stuff."

This time he opened his eyes and frowned… "Where's the problem? If she doesn't want to, then she's just going to refuse."

"Just don't mess up her job. That's all I ask…But do not dare to embarrass her, you hear me?!"

Steve chuckled at his manager's expression… "Who would have guessed, huh? So, you're a hardcore fan of hers?"

A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and he looked away. Well, it was true that he liked her a little… "I…I do find her beautiful and talented. Is that bad?"

…

Alongside, the hairdresser and stylist Lili arrived outside her dressing room. She turned her head and noticed that Hwoarang was just some steps behind of her. He wasn't going to leave her alone for a second. She was so angry at him. How was she going to have a private moment to talk with Steve? She wasn't intending to let go of a chance to get closer with the man of her dreams. One of the two girls opened the door and took Lili's attention by asking her to walk inside first…

"Miss Rochefort, we're here. Please come in."

Lili smiled at the young woman and made a step inside with the other two following her. Hwoarang, however, stayed where he was and cleared his throat to gain her attention. She looked at him and he bowed in front of her. Lili knew that if it was the two of them, he would never do something like that. However, she had to admit that whenever he remembered that he was actually a bodyguard, he would act as one.

"I'll be waiting outside the room." He said and raised his body…

"Uh…Ok. Do that."

Hwoarang gave her a nod and before he was ready to close the door behind him, Lili called him once again… "Oh wait a minute!"

"What is it?" he asked…

The young woman turned away from him and walked towards the stylist, who was preparing the clothes for her. She sat on the small white couch and glanced at him for a moment, since she was paying more attention at the stylist…

"Call Lisa and tell her that we're at the studio. I don't want her to interrupt me later, so deal with it."

He bit his upper lip and nodded to himself…

…

With the professional's help, Lili wore the first outfit and looked at herself at the full length mirror. As expected, it was wonderful on her. Someone could say that it was Lili, who made the outfit seem so radiant. Truth to be told, it would be difficult for someone to disagree on this. The two women inside the room were looking at her upside down and that made her feel even more confident. She was a girl, who knew that she was beautiful but a lot of insecurities were flowing deep inside her mind. In other words, Lili Rochefort was a girl, who wanted to be acknowledged by the people around her. Especially, her father, who she loved more than anyone. There was no person, man or a woman, who Lili was going to love more than her father…

"Miss Rochefort?" one of the girls called her…

"Hm?"

"Even in this athletic outfit…I mean, you look so awesome! So pretty!"

Lili closed her eyes and smirked. She opened them once again and walked towards the chair in front of the mirror. The beautician and stylist looked at each other for a moment and then the first one walked towards her to make her hair and makeup…

"It does? Well, isn't that supposed to be my job? To be able to look good in anything?"

The two women nodded and she smiled…

"By the way, Miss Rochefort, do you want to know a secret?"

Lili raised an eyebrow in question. Secret? If it had to do with these two girls…then, "no thanks". She had her own problems. However, trying to maintain her image as a very approachable model towards her staff, she asked… "Secret? What do you mean?"

The young woman smirked playfully and walked closer to her still holding the next outfit, Lili was going to wear… "It's about Steve Fox."

Steve's name gained fully her attention and thoughts. And how did these two know a secret of his?

"What's with him?" asked Lili trying to sound as natural as possible…

"Hehe… I think he wants to impress you."

She smiled widely in the inside. Was there a chance that he told them about what they were talking about the other day? That he wanted to show her his abilities?

"Impress me? What made you think like that?"

The girl's eyes widened and she set the outfit on the couch Lili was sitting before… "Think?! He said it by himself, didn't he, Eri?" she turned her head to the beautician for a moment, who nodded at her and she said again… "He wanted for you to be present when he was going to have his solo photo-shoot."

Lili was very satisfied with what she just learnt. In the end, as it seemed he was serious about what he was saying the last time she met him. That warmed her heart and made her anticipate their work together even more. At first, Lili was happy just by seeing him. Now, she wanted to make the best of this photo-shoot together with him. Would they manage to cooperate well according to the photographer's expectations? She was going to make it happen…

"Is that so?" said Lili waking up from her previous thought… "Well, we'll see if he's going to impress me."

"Lucky you! But don't go too easy on him, ok?"

"Why?" she asked raising an eyebrow…

"He seemed pretty arrogant." Said the young girl in a secretive way making Lili laugh slightly…

"Hehe…Ok, ok. I'll be strict."

...

"Yeah…I'm still confused on this matter…and…How do you want me to know, Lisa?...You're her manager…If I steal those pills, she's gonna find out eventually and I won't be able to handle this…Ugh…Fine…I'll tell her…Bye."

The auburn haired Korean man dropped the call being irritated by his godmother's vague replies. The same thing was happening with Lili…Hphm…At least, these two could handle each other. Suddenly, he remembered one of the things she told him. He looked at his hand, which was holding a plastic bag. Damn it…He forgot to leave it in the car. It would be completely embarrassing or even worse…humiliating for him to be seen with this bag's content. He brought it closer to his chest and looked the one box he bought with the tampons inside. When he let Lisa know about Lili's current situation and what she asked him to do, he noticed the panic in her voice. In an instant, she told him to get rid of those…One could say that she ordered him to do it. When he questioned her about that, she dodged the question asking him to ask Lili to give her a call, after she's done, about this matter. Hwoarang shrugged his shoulders. Lili's gynecological issues were the last thing inside his mind. Remembering to toss the box away, he took it off, looked around him and when he noticed that no one was around, he threw it inside the closest trash bin. Then, he opened his backbag and put the rest of the bag's content inside it…

He placed once again the backbag on his right shoulder and tilted his head trying to relax his neck. When he was ready to make his way inside the shooting to check the area, he felt a masculine hand grabbing his shoulder. A chill ran threw his spine. Where were his cigarettes? Did he forget these, too?

"Oh Hwoarang, good morning…What a lovely way to start my day other than seeing you?"

He removed his hand from his shoulder in an instant and turned his head to look at Steve Fox, who was already prepared to have his photo shoot. He rolled his eyes in the inside. This guy was covered in makeup. Both his body and face…Imagine how Lili was going to get out of there. Probably like a wax doll. He thought and nodded to himself. Ew…These things were creeping him out…

"Good morning? You just ruined it."

Steve chuckled to himself… "Why are you so hostile?"

That made him roll his eyes… "Use your worthless brain. It might be difficult…but who knows? There's a small chance for you to realize it."

The blond man glanced behind him and watched his manager talking on the phone. He looked back to meet Hwoarang's hateful gaze and smirked at him…

"Don't worry…I'm not planning on seducing your princess." Hwoarang's lips parted for a moment. Like this was the reason behind his hostility towards this guy. Well, partially, it was, since he was responsible on keeping Lili healthy and steady on her feet. And since, as it seemed, this guy was one of the reasons she was excited…well…he just had to bear with it…and him… "Heh…Don't confuse yourself…She's already seduced that's what I meant."

"Like I was worried about it…" a sigh escaped his lips… "Hoping that I'm not mistaken…That means you're interested in her."

Steve placed his hands on his hips and looked around him… "How could I not be? Lili is a very beautiful and charming girl…and hehe…Definitely a guy like you, would never have a chance with her."

The younger man raised an eyebrow… "What…the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm a man, Hwoarang…I can definitely tell how you look at her…As it seems someone else is interested in her, too."

Hwoarang tried to suppress his laugh. Good thing he made notice of Steve's manager approaching him… "Ok, ok…You're right…How could I not be? Lili is a very beautiful and charming girl."

The boxer nodded at himself. He noticed Hwoarang's sarcasm but that didn't mean that he was wrong. He turned his head when he heard his manager's voice…

"Steve, they are calling for you."

He nodded and motioned for the man to leave first. He, once again, turned his attention to Hwoarang… "Seems like I need to go, dude…Ugh…" he sighed … "Such a shame? And we just started catching up." He, then, smiled and shrugged his shoulders… "Well…no big deal. We'll be seeing each other lots these days."

Hwoarang's lips turned downwards… "And you're saying this for good?"

The other man giggled irritating him… "Hope we get along…this time, ok?"

He didn't answer and just placed his hands inside his pockets, while watching him walking away. However, he stopped him for a reason…

"By the way, Steve…" this was the first time he called his name…

Steve turned his head and looked at him as he watched him walking towards him…

"Seems like you've been both eating and drinking lately, am I correct?" he didn't wait for an answer and pointed to his body… "When you finish ask from the photographer to except from your face…to, also, photoshop your body."

The blond man pursed his lips. It was true that he started getting on his nerves…but he couldn't blame him. He could admit that much. He faked a smile and gave him a nod before leaving again…

…

"All done!" said a woman cheerfully as she opened suddenly the door of Lili's personal dressing room… "We informed the photographer that you're ready."

The young woman bowed in front of Lili, who stood up from the couch she was sitting. She gave a small smile to her direction and made a few steps to walk outside the room. Oh…How she hoped that there's was a chance for her to be able to catch a glimpse of Steve posing on his own? As she was ready to grab the doorknob the stylist stopped her by placing a white robe on her shoulders…

"Please, wear this, though." She said and Lili nodded. She completely forgot. Both her abdomen and long slender legs were exposed. The last thing she wanted was to get sick and she wasn't used to Japan's climate, yet…

"Uh…Ok, thank you…" with that she wore the robe and walked outside…

…

Her eyes blinked several times when she noticed Hwoarang waiting for her just outside, while leaning his body on the white wall opposite her dressing room. It didn't take long for the man to realize that Lili finished with her preparations…Finally…He thought sighing in the inside. He looked at her upside down and his suspicions were confirmed. She really was like a wax doll. He, then, remembered the frivolous thing Steve dared to say to him. Was there a chance that he would ever see her as a woman? Uh…N-No…It's best to say, if he would ever consider her as a romance target. He shook his head…Damn no…Yeah, yeah…All pretty and good but…His tastes weren't even close to "her type"…

"You're still here…" mumbled Lili to herself even though she knew that he heard her…

Hwoarang smirked and placed his hands inside his pockets. He raised his head to meet her gaze. Well…Those fake eyelashes were making it quite difficult for him to actually understand if he was staring in her eyes or her eyebrows. He decided to go with the safe solution and focused his gaze on her nose. At least that was in its place…

"I'm your bodyguard…Remember? _And anyway, even if I wasn't, there's no way I would allow to myself to leave a woman alone with that twisted person_."

Lili tilted her head… "Let's go." She said and walked towards the stage, where the photo shoot was taking place, with Hwoarang following her right behind…

…

Her blue eyes looked around the stage…Hmm…She wasn't really enthusiastic about the setting but, maybe, because it was her first time advertising for a sports clothing brand. That moment, she understood that she really needed to do her best, since experience in this new environment for her wasn't enough. For a moment she smiled. A challenge just appeared in front of her…Finally…Something new in her steady monotonous career. She still didn't ask her manager about the payment. After years of work, she stopped asking or caring about it…Irritating about people, who even get themselves on their knees to find the simplest job, but unfortunately, even these people knew that they couldn't do anything about it…

"Here, Miss…" said Hwoarang pulling the seat, which was meant for Lili. His voice gained her attention making her escape her previous job… "This seat is for you."

Lili carefully sat on the seat and gave a nod to his direction. He knew what this meant and moved himself behind her. Soon enough, she had the whole crew's attention. Even the photographer, who was still talking with Steve and what he had to do. A sigh escaped the young woman's lips when she noticed him walking towards her…As expected…

"You look lovely, Miss Rochefort." Said the Japanese man and bowed in front of her. Hwoarang rolled his eyes in the inside but soon this "rolling" appeared on his face when the most hateful person for him pushed, as "gently" as it was expected from him, the poor photographer away…

"Amazing…Beautiful…As expected of you, Lili" Steve Fox lowered his body to touch her cheek with his hand, only to be stopped by Hwoarang, who grabbed tightly his arm…

"It's Miss Rochefort…for you."

Lili gritted her teeth trying to make her annoyance as oblivious as possible. However, it was always difficult when it came to Steve. She was so vulnerable with her feelings and actions… "Hwoarang!" she called his name angrily in a low voice, enough for him to realize her anger…It wasn't like he actually cared. He chose to take care of Lili and be her bodyguard for Lisa's sake. One of the most humiliating things for him to do was to follow a girlie around the town and being ordered by her…Yes…He was only showing his appreciation to Lisa by doing that…

The blond young woman frowned and returned her gaze to meet Steve's… "I'm sorry…about this…" she let out an awkward smile trying to lighten up the mood… "My bodyguard is the "by the book" type…so…"

Steve smiled ironically and glanced at him, who looked away…Lili was making him a favor right now…Messing with Hwoarang without doing anything…

"It's ok…He's just doing his job…I guess, you're satisfied with him…Right?"

"You can say that." She mumbled and shook her head… "Anyway…Call me Lili."

He gave her a nod… "Same here."

"Huh? You want me to call you Lili?" she said jokingly making him blink his eyes…Both of them giggled at this… "Sorry…umm…I'll do the same, then…umm…Steve."

"That's it!"

Lili smiled awkwardly at his "beaming full with happiness" expression. She just realized that Steve Fox could be a really perplexing person to deal. He was overdoing it a lot and Lili was aware of the fact that he wasn't as seriously as she was into this…

She watched him turning his head behind him when his manager called him, being curious about it, Lili tilted her head to find out and noticed that everything was ready for Steve's photo shoot. She hoped that he wouldn't take long…Oh well…She had to show some patience, since Steve wasn't even a model…

"Tsk…" he shook his head… "It's time for my debut as a model, I guess…I have to go…" all of a sudden, Steve took a glimpse of Hwoarang, who was looking disgusted at him. This guy was giving him so many chances… It was all his fault… "…for now, alright?"

This time she didn't say anything or smiled at him. She just let him go. From the moment, the photo shoot was ready to start, Lili got into "professional mode". It was about time, thought Hwoarang, who seemed satisfied with her reaction and especially at Steve's dumbfounded expression. Lili Rochefort didn't capture her fans' hearts just because of her pretty face…Everyone could see how devoted she was in what she was doing and almost all of her co-workers, even in the modeling world, knew of her professionalism. She was earning their respect in this way…

When she made sure that Steve wasn't able to listen to what she was going to say, she gave a nod to herself and then, looked at Hwoarang with the corner of her eyes…

"Hwoarang?" she said in a low voice and he walked closer to her. The man didn't bother asking her about what she wanted, since he already was aware of it…Oh hell… "You talk and act whenever I tell you." Her eyes narrowed… "Got it?" Hwoarang pursed his lips and mumbled an apology, which Lili ignored…

…

An hour passed and Steve was still up there. His poses were awkward and clumsy at first but he managed to pull it off. Lili had a smile on her face. She found cute the fact that he was doing his best. Could it be that it was to impress her? Or that he was talented after all? She shook her head…It didn't matter as long as the photo shoot was a success. She didn't have a lot of time. Her commercial was going to start soon and she needed to dedicate herself there…It had a very interesting theme, as Lisa told her and that raised her curiosity…She enjoying trying new things, since she was gaining more experience…She woke up from her thoughts when a shadow appeared above her…

"I started getting tired up there…" he said rubbing his shoulder… "And those lights…man…so bothersome." Lili giggled…

"You did just fine…Hehe…Could it be that you want my praise?" she asked jokingly…

"Definitely…Would you give it to me?"

Lili stared at him for a while and then stood up…Steve watched her as she was walking back to her dressing room with Hwoarang following her. But then, she stopped… "I'm not able to give it to you…" he raised an eyebrow when he heard her… "Professionals expect praise from the people, who trusted them and bought the product because of them…My own praise would be a mere compliment with no deep meaning."

Hwoarang's lips turned into a satisfied smirk, which was visible from Steve. It wasn't like he wanted to hide it in the first place. Before Lili was ready to walk inside the room, she heard the photographer calling for her. Were they ready so fast? Admirable…She commented in her mind…

"Miss, we should go…Before that could it be that you have any difficulties…" Hwoarang looked around him and then whispered close to her ear… "I mean…concerning your injury?" she shook her head without giving a reply. She just made her way to the stage…

…

When she started her photo shoot, Hwoarang decided to leave the stage. It was true…That bastard was right…The lights were bothersome. It was a bad thing that he mentioned him even inside his mind, since he found him in front of him…He rolled his eyes. That guy was way more bothersome than the lights…

"Are you satisfied?" said Steve Fox walking close to him…

Hwoarang bit his upper lip and crossed his arms… "I would lie if I say that I'm not and unlike someone else…I prefer being honest most of the times…Not the other way out…And…whatever…Let's get to the main issue…" he said and narrowed his eyes… "As her loyal bodyguard…I won't let you lay a hand on her."

Steve chuckled… "You're taking your role a little too personal…Acting the way you do…She's gonna fire you."

The auburn haired man shrugged his shoulders… "If she fires me then, that's fine…You can do whatever you want with her…But as long as I watch her back…I'm doing my job as I see fit…Mr. Fox."

He scoffed after Hwoarang's full of mockery words and he was the first to leave…

…

It's been some time and Hwoarang looked at the clock opposite him to check the time. As it seems, Lili decided to finish with her solo today. Was there a chance that she lost interest in him and wanted to finish as soon as possible? He shook immediately his head…No way this was happening…He decided to play some games on his cellphone to pass the time but before he was to do it he felt a hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and saw Lili being obviously exhausted…

"Where's Steve?" was the first thing she asked annoying him…

He sighed… "Well…I heard some of the staff saying that he was watching your photo shoot but…I haven't seen him myself after…" he stopped…

"After?"

Hwoarang scratched the back of his head and stood up… "Forget about it…What are we to do now?"

Lili frowned…She wanted to apologize for before. Well, she knew that she was harsh with him but indeed, whenever, she was in her "professional mode" her whole attitude was changing…

"Miss Rochefort, is everything alright?" they both flinched when a member of the staff appeared behind them…

"Is Mr. Fox still here?" she asked hoping for a positive answer but the woman shook her head negatively…

"Uh…N-No…He left around ten minutes ago…"

Obviously disappointed Lili gave her a nod… "Is that so…Thank you." When she thanked her the woman bowed…

"Shall we take off the clothes and makeup? You must be really tired."

Suddenly, she realized the exhaustion coming from her body. Truly… "Yes, please."

…

"How come you wanted us to leave?" asked Steve's manager while driving towards the downtown. He questioned that decision of his when he told him while he was watching Lili. Back then, when he glanced at him accidentally, he could tell that this woman had him captivated. Served him right, thought the older man…

Back in London, Steve Fox, when he wasn't fighting in the ring or practicing by himself, was spending his time hanging out with his friends…and umm…usually he preferred female company. The young man was interested in Lili from the first time he met her but this didn't stop him from entertaining himself. When he would make her "his woman", of course everything would change. Steve knew that he had a lot to give…Love…Kindness…Happiness…All these beautiful things…And Lili would be the one to have them…This decision came to his mind while he was watching her today. Her poses…her smile…the comfortable feeling she had with the camera…Yes…She was a professional…Maybe, Lili was talking about herself back there…He couldn't blame her. Complimenting her would be just a waste of words as Lili said…Well, she didn't say it like this but…He would feel like he was telling her something she was already aware of…But he just couldn't stop it…She was so enchanting…Like a woman coming out of a fairytale…

"You said that you wanted to watch her…I mean the whole thing." He said once again…

How annoying? That was how he felt. He started rubbing his shoulder, since he was tensed from the moment he finished with his photo shoot. Or could it be his idea and it was actually something else? "I know…" he mumbled to his manager…

"Then?"

Steve gritted his teeth and glared at the man… "Then what?! What's your thing?"

The manager got surprised by Steve's sudden outburst. He was usually so indifferent that he had to drag him around whenever Steve had to do something, which didn't include boxing… "Are you feeling alright?" he asked concerned…

The blond man sighed and looked outside the window noticing that they were getting closer to their destination. Finally, he needed to have a bath and…more importantly…sleep.

"I'm fine."

There was a moment of silence inside the car. The manager found it confusing from Steve. Not exactly since Steve was sleeping almost all the time but there was something weird and awkward in the atmosphere. He couldn't understand what might have happened. His thoughts for a moment led him to Hwoarang. He knew that he had met him somewhere but he couldn't remember when or where. He was ready to ask Steve but immediately regretted it. These two didn't seem on good terms…

"I have to praise you, though" he said with a smile…

Steve turned his head to look at his manager. He raised an eyebrow. What the hell was he talking about?

"Huh…?"

"You did a nice job. I'm proud of you." He said and turned his head to notice Steve looking almost disgusted at him… "H-Hey…" he mumbled…

"Hm?" The man turned his head again towards the window…

"Nothing…Actually, you see…Hehe…" he giggled making Steve roll his eyes… "I knew that Lili Rochefort is considered a goddess…She deserves it in my opinion…but you immediately get the feeling when you see it with your own eyes, right?"

He nodded at this…It was just so true…Lili's beauty was both imagination and reality…

" _Unfortunately, I feel the same way…Even worse…I have a bad feeling about this…_ Yeah, she's p-pretty…" Steve's last words were unstable. He knew that he was "losing ground"…

 _Entry nine: The you, who mesmerized me with your ethereal enchanting beauty._

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
